GyeoEule Taeeonan
by Misaki Aekyo
Summary: "YA! Dasar mesum! Kau sengaja mengintipku kan?" Teriak Sungmin yang baru sadar akan posisi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan sangat mudah melihat apa yang ada di balik rok Sungmin*OOC*.chap 13 update, DLDR . Mind to RnR? kyumin fic
1. Chapter 1

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior ℠ entertainment

Genre : Romance , Fluff , OOC

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered **1** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). **Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing**

**Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

**Warning** : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , delel

…~O~…

_Sedingin apapun es itu_

_Jika ia diterpa sinar matahari_

_Maka lambat laun akan meleleh juga_

_Kau tau_

_Aku ingin sekali menjadi matahari itu_

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»** ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Hawa dingin menembus lapisan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku sampai terasa menusuk kulit hingga kebagian dalamnya. Sungguh hari ini aku ingin cepat sampai dirumah untuk merebahkah tubuhku diatas tempat tidur sambil menggulungnya dengan selimut tebal milikku. Atau hanya duduk didepan tv sambil menikmati sup ikan hangat buatan umma.

Jalanan masih saja ramai , walaupun cuaca malam ini sungguh tidak mendukung untuk melakukan kegiatan diluar rumah. Sungguh kalau bukan gara-gara ikan asin itu mana mungkin aku sekarang terdampar di luar rumah yang sama sekali tidak ada hangat-hangatnya ini. Awas saja kau ikan asin kalau sekali lagi kau menyuruhku melakukan ini lagi aku jamin besoknya kau akan terkapar di mangkuk sup ikan buatan umma ku , tak apalah makan ikan yang kelewat asin sepertimu sekalian aku mau balas dendam. Aish….sudahlah abaikan saja curhatanku yang kelewat kejam ini.

CEKLEKK

"huahh~~~" desahku sambil memasuki rumah dengan telapak tangan yang ku gesekan dengan telapak tanganku yang satunya , berharap ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di tanganku yang hampir beku ini.

"kyu~ , sudah pulang?" panggil ummaku dari dapur

"ne…umma , huah…dingin sekali" kataku sambil menghampirinya yang sekarang sedang memasak mungkin(?)

"mau umma buatkan coklat hangat?" tanya ummaku sambil tersenyum sangat manis , aku suka sekali kalau melihat ummaku tersenyum begini kurasa tidak ada yang bisa melebihi manisnya senyuman ummaku

"ne…umma" sahutku sambil membalsnya dengan senyuman

…~O~…

"selamat pagi anak-anak…." Sapa Jung Sungsaenim saat memasuki kelas kami , aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena jujur saja sekarang aku sedang sibuk main game di PSP-ku

"bagaimana kondisi kesehatan kalian? Ku harap baik-baik saja , musim dingin seperti ini kalian harus bisa pintar-pintar menjaga kesehatan!" ku dengar ia mulai menasehati kami , walaupun aku sedang bermain game aku juga lumayan bisa mendengar jika ada orang yang bicara

Lalu tiba-tiba suasana sepi , pasti guru yang satu ini sudah memulai pelajarannya. Baiklah untuk sementara aku akan melanjutkan game ku ini , tanggung lagi sedikit *ck , kyu! Gw kira lanjutin belajar! #gubrak

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Kini malah suara ketukan yang ku dengar , mungkinkah guru yang sedang ada didepan kelasku ini sedang menulis sesuatu dipapan? Atau malah sedang mengetukan jarinya di mejanya sambil memperhatikanku? Hah…sepertinya harus ku pastikan. Ku angkat wajahku pelan-pelan , takut langsung berhadapan dengan dua bola mata guruku yang terkenal dengan killer eyesnya , kalau sampai aku melihatnya bisa langsung dihukum nih *apa hubungannya kyu?*

Eh? Bukan , kini aku malah melihat sepasang flat shoes berwarna pink pucat menapaki lantai kelasku , makin keatas kulihat kaki putih mulus jenjang , makin keatas kulihat ia mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama sepertiku. Kini ia sudah berhenti tepat di didipen kelas berdampingan dengan Jung sungsaenim.

"perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu" perintah sungsaenim

"annyeong haseo , Lee Sungmin imnida" katanya datar sambil menunduk , aku belum melihat wajahnya karena kini dia agak menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tertutup poninya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Sesaat aku masih memperhatikannya , lalu saat ia menegakkan kembali wajahnya aku dengan leluasa bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan kesan pertama yang aku lihat dia itu seperti cuaca atau malah musim saat ini

Gyeo-Eul

Dingin

…~O~…

"hehehehe…kyu gomapta yang kemarin!" kata ikan asin yang sekarang sedang sibuk berenang-renang di mangkuk baksonya *eh…gak ding becanda,

"huh….hae kau itu biasa sekali memesan bakso pake kuah segitu banyaknya , sepertinya kau sendiri sudah bisa berenang disana hae!" kata hyukie sambil menatap mangkuk milik kekasihnya *tepatnya milik ibu kantin sih*

"hehehe…..seleraku kan memang begini hyukie" sahut donghae sambil melempar senyuman pada hyukie

"ah…ne…ne, arraso hae" sahut eunhyuk tiba-tiba lembut sambil membalas lemparan senyuman hae yang tentu saja dengan senyuman juga. Akhirnya aksi saling melempar senyum pun terjadi diantara mereka , kalau boleh aku ikut mungkin sekarang aku juga sudah ikut main lempar mangkuk dan seluruh perangkat makanku kewajah mereka masing-masing

"aku kekelas saja deh…." Kataku pelan lalu segera meninggalkan kantin , namun tak jauh dari meja kami aku sedikit membalikkan tubuhku

"hae….tolong bayar nasi gorengku tadi ya , sebagai imbalan sudah membantumu kemarin malam" ucapku sambil melempar senyum pada kedua makhluk yang masih memainkan permainan mereka itu , eh..? kenapa aku jadi ikut main? Sudah lah lebih baik aku segera pergi dari pada donghae menginterupsiku dan menolak perintahku(?) itu.

Kini aku sedang berjalan dikoridor dekat dengan taman sekolah , lalu tatapanku tertuju atau malah terpaku pada sesosok orang dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap yang tergerai panjang , yang sekarang sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman. Tubuhnya membelakangiku ,

WUSSHH

Angin lembut berhembus menerpa sekelilingku. Rambut itu agak bergoyang sesekali , dan saat angin itu menerpa wajahku saat itu pula tercium wangi vanila yang manis. Perasaan hangat pun ikut menerpa sesuatu yang ada didadaku.

TEEEEEET

Ah….merusak suasana , kenapa tiba-tiba bel sih. Baiklah aku turuti kemauanmu bel sekolah , aku masuk kelas sekarang! Lalu dengan segera aku menuju kelas.

"kyu kemana saja? Bukannya kau duluan ya kekelasnya?" tanya hae yang ternyata sudah asik duduk di tempat duduknya.

"owh…tadi jalan-jalan sebentar!" sahutku sambil tersenyum tipis dan duduk disebelahnya. Lalu tampak seorang guru berperawakan tinggi tegap memasuki rung kelas kami.

"hah…rajin sekali sih!" gumam donghae sambi mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya , sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi temanku yang satu ini.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu masuk kelas , disana tampak seorang gadis memasuki kelas.

"mianhamnida sungsaenim , saya tadi agak bingung mencari jalan kembali kekelas" kata gadis itu tanpa ekspresi

"ne , gwenchana kau bisa duduk" sahut Kim sungsaenim , lalu lagi-lagi gadis itu menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan langsung duduk di mejanya.

Huh~ ~~Gyeo-eul?

…~O~…

***author pov***

"ann..annyeong…" sapa seorang gadis dengan kaca mata tebalnya , sementara yang disapa hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali menyimak pelajaran yang diberika oleh Kim sungsaenim

"hmm….kau tadi bingung dengan tempat-tempat disekolah ini? Mungkin mulai besok aku bisa menga…"

"gomawo….mohon bantuannya!" potong yeoja yang berada di sampingnya masih dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi , seolah ia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakn oleh lawan bicaranya

"ahh….ne , cheonmaneyo! Kim Ryeowook imnida" kata yeoja mungil itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"kau sudah tau namaku kan? manaso bangapseumnida…" jawab yeoja itu masih dengan tatapan datar , namun ia kini membalas uluran tangan yeoja mungil Kim Ryeowook

"ne sungmin-sshi" jawab ryeowook dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan

Saat ini sungmin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang , saat di gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba ada seorang namja tinggi tegap menghampirinya.

"annyeong…kau anak baru itu? Wah….berita disekolahku memang tidak pernah salah ya…hmm….Jang Woo Yeong imnida…." Kata namja itu dengan gaya paling kerennya

" lee su…"

"sungmin kan?" potong namja itu lagi , lalu sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya sejenak sebagai tanda pertemanan dan segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu yang membatu gara-gara merasa di cueki*aduh bahasanya aneh=_='* oleh sungmin.

"hah….pasti dia malu , aku yakin! Mana ada yeoja yang tahan akan pesonaku?" kata woo yeong pada dirinya sendiri masih berlagak biasa saja padahal kini semua siswa yang lewat disana juga ikut kaget melihat reaksi sungmin pada salah satu namja terfavorit disekolah Neul Param High School

…~O~…

"annyeong…" kata sungmin saat memasuki rumahnya yang megah , tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang membalas sungmin. Dengan langkah berat dilangkahkannya kakinya kedalam kamarnya.

Saat sampai didalam kamarnya ia segera menuju meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah foto.

"annyeong oppa , aku pulang! Hmm…umma appa belum pulang , aku sendiri lagi oppa!" kata sungmin masih memandang foto yang kini ia pegang , wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi tapi buliran air menetes dari matanya dan melewati pipi chubby-nya

"huh…harusnya aku tidak boleh menangis , aku janji oppa!" kata sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan balutan sprei berwarna pink lembut.

_-flashback-_

"_minnie-yah….kemari!" panggil seorang namja tampan_

"_ne oppa? Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama minnie_

"_mau berjanji sesuatu pada oppa?" tanyanya_

"_hmmm….apapun , asal oppa berjanji mau sembuh demi aku , umma , dan appa! Untuk keluarga kita , arra?" kata minnie sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya lalu disambut oleh namja tampan itu_

"_ne , chagiya….oppa janji , tapi kau juga janji jangan merepotkan umma appa , jangan bandel lagi…" namja itu sejenak menhentikan kata-katanya karena air mata sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi_

"_oppa~…kenapa menangis? Uljima…kau membuatku khawatir! " kata minnie yang hampir terisak_

"_ne, jangan pernah menangis lagi minnie!" kata namja itu yang kini memeluk minnie dengan erat_

"_hikz….jangan bicara seperti itu , oppa kan bisa nanti menenangkanku jika aku menangis , dan oppa juga bisa kan memarahiku kalau aku bandel! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" kata minnie masih terisak di dada kakaknya_

"_oppa tidak bisa lebih lama lagi bersama-sama kalian lagi sayang , oppa tidak bisa janji untuk hal satu ini , mianhae!" kata namja itu masih memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya_

"_siwon oppa , kubilang hentikan! Jangan berkata seperti itu , kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Penyakitmu akan segera sembuh! Appa sudah mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk oppa! Oppa pasti sembuh!" kata minnie masih memeluk kakaknya dengan erat , sangat erat seolah ia tidak mau lepeskannya_

"_minnie-ah…opp…oppa se…sesak..ah!" kata siwon terbata-bata_

"_ah..ne , mianhae!" kata minnie langsung melepaskan pelukannya pelan-pelan , namun ia juga merasakan tubuh oppanya semakin lama semakin lemas dan akhirnya kembali terbaring di tempat tidur_

"_oppa gwenchana? Oppa…." Panggil minnie sambil mengguncang tubuh oppanya yang sekarang sudah memejamkan matanya_

"_oppa….oppa" panggil minnie lemah_

"_ne….uljima , ingat kata-kata oppa uljima , ne arra?" kata siwon lemah sambil membelai pipi adiknya_

"_ne…minnie janji!" kata minnie sambil memegang tangan kakaknya_

"_oppa istirahat dulu ne?" kata siwon dengan nafas yang semakin lemah , ia tau waktunya tinggal sedikit. Bahkan sebenarnya sungmin juga merasakan hal itu tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran atau lebih tepatnya firasat buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa kakak tercintanya._

_Seiring waktu nafas , detak jantung dan genggaman tangan itu menghilang dari tubuh yang kini berada didepannya._

"_hikz…oppa sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana ," kata minnie masih menahan tangisnya ,_

"_aku janji oppa" kata minnie sambil memegang tangan kakak atau lebih tepatnya jasad kakaknya kini._

_-end flashback-_

"oppa bogoshipo , kini umma dan appa saja seolah lupa padaku , mereka sudah tidak menganggapku ada" kata sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya dan memeluk foto kakaknya

…~O~…

***sungmin pov***

Sungguh kini aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari teman. Bukannya aku sombong tapi aku tidak mau merasa kehilangan lagi. Memiliki seorang yang dekat dengan kita dan pada akhirnya harus rela membiarkannya pergi , itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi , sungguh aku tidak mau. Maka dari itu aku berusaha menjauh dari lingkunganku. Bahkan sekarang pun sebenarnya aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum , tertawa , marah…ahh…aku sudah tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengungkapkannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa lagi , sungguh aku tidak bisa.

…~O~…

***kyuhyun Pov***

Hari ini aku sungguh beruntung , aku sama sekali tidak terlambat seperti biasa yang sering aku lakukan. Berterima kasihlah pada ummaku yang sudah rela jadi jam weker hidup yang selalu ribut setiap pagi , khususnya untuk tadi pagi. Satu lagi aku harus berterima kasih pada seorang yeoja yang sudah menyita perhatianku selama ini , gadis vanila? Hahaha….sudahlah , jangan sampai aku gila gara-gara yeoja itu.

Sampai dikelas ternyata sudah lumayan banyak siswa yang datang , namun saat aku berjalan menuju bangkuku tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggol lenganku

BRUKK

Ah….buku-buku tebal milik siapa ini? Eh….? Anak baru ini? Aku harus membantunya , ini juga kan salahku. Saat ku ingin mengambil sebuah buku atau mungkin novel tangan kami bersentuhan , 'hangat' hal itulah yang kurasakan. Lalu ia segera menarik tangannya.

"mianhae…" kataku sambil membungkukan badan

"ne , ini juga salahku" katanya lalu segera beranjak ke bangkunya begitu pula aku segera duduk dibangkuku , semntara hae sudah duduk disana

"kyu…tumben kau datang sepagi ini?" sindir donghae

"memang kenapa salah?" tanyaku agak sinis

"ah…tidak , hehehe…ngomong-ngomong kau akrab sekali tadi dengan anak baru itu! Kau hebat!" kata donghae ,

"hebat? Maksudnya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"kau tau , anak baru itu sudah lumayan terkenal disekolah ini dengan sebutan 'girl who born in winter' atau 'gyeoeun-e taeenon' , lihat saja sikapnya yang selalu dingin , wajah tanpa ekspresi , anti sosial!" jelas donghae , lalu pandanganku kembali pada gadis yang kini sedang duduk di bangku pojok paling depan. Samar-samar aku mencium wangi vanila yang memabukan itu , dari tanganku? Tangan yang sempat brsentuhan dengan 'gadis musim dingin'? jangan-jangan….

**-TBC-  
><strong>

Yuhuuuuu…

Author newbie abal2 datang lagi…. 

Ada yang tertarik dengan ff saya yang satu ini?

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

Please….^^

Gamsahamnida….^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior

Genre : Romance , Fluff , Friendship , OOC

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered **2** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). **Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing**

**Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

**Warning** : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , delel

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»** ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"_kau tau , anak baru itu sudah lumayan terkenal disekolah ini dengan sebutan 'girl who born in winter' atau 'gyeoeun-e taeenon' , lihat saja sikapnya yang selalu dingin , wajah tanpa ekspresi , anti sosial!" jelas Donghae , lalu pandanganku kembali pada gadis yang kini sedang duduk di bangku pojok paling depan. Samar-samar aku mencium wangi vanila yang memabukan itu , dari tanganku? Tangan yang sempat brsentuhan dengan 'gadis musim dingin'? jangan-jangan…._

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**chap 2≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

"eh...kenapa bengong begitu?" tanya donghae membuyarkan lamunanku

"ahni..." kataku lalu kembali memfokuskan pikiranku ke Game pada PSP yang baru saja aku mulai *sejak kapan bawa psp? -_-a

…~O~…

Seperti biasa aku hae dan hyukie kekantin , sekedar untuk mengisi perut kami yang sudah keroncongan. Dan lagi-lagi kodisi kantin seperti ini , aish….sungguh menyebalkan. Lalu wangi itu kembali tercium saat aku berdesak-desak untuk mengambil makanan.

BRUKKK

"awww…" ringis seorang yeoja yang terjatuh karena aksi daling dorong

"heii…..kau itu liat-liat kek!" gadis itu marah-marah pada yeoja yang sekarang berada disebelahku , sementara dia hanya diam

"aish…" keluh gadis yang jatuh tadi , lalu yeoja yang tadi dimarahi itu langsung melongos pergi tapi ditahan gadis yang terjatuh

"mau kemana? Tanggung jawab dong!" gertak gadis itu

"bukan salahku , tapi jika memang salahku seharusnya kau juga menyalahkan orang-orang yang tadi ada disampingku , karena merekalah yang terlebih dahulu mendorongku! Dan kurasa ini bukan jadi masalahku!" jawab yeoja itu masih dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan langsung pergi

Aku hanya menatapnya , sungguh menarik. Sementara yeoja yang tadi jatuh hanya bisa berdecak kesal lalu segera pergi.

Dikelas pun kini mataku tertuju pada sosok yeoja dingin itu. Aku tau dia tipe orang yang sangat memperhatikan pelajaran , tidak heran jika ia sekarang menjadi salah satu siswa yang tidak boleh diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Bukan hanya dibidang akademik , tapi ternyata ia juga sangat berbakat dibidang seni terutama musik , di pandai bermain alat musik. Kyususnya untuk gitar dan piano , tapi aku sekarang juga gaka merasa tersaingi , karena suaranya itu sungguh bagus. Mungkin jika aku dan dia berduet , itu akan menjadi acara duet yang paling mengagumkan.

Tapi satu hal yang aku sayangkan darinya , wajah manisnya gak tertutupi hanya karena wajahnya yang kaku , tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti. Mungkin kalau manusia sudah bisa membuat robot yang menyerupai manusia mungkin aku akan beranggapan kalau ia merupakan salah satu maha karya ilmuan-ilmuan jenius itu. Mengingat sebuah robot yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan sehingga ia juga tidak akn mempunyai ekpresi pada wajahnya. tapi mungkinkah yeoja 'gyeo-eul' ini memang tidak memiliki perasaan? Hah…aku jadi terus memikirkannya , mungkinkah aku tertarik padanya?

…~O~…

"ya…bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Ini perpustakaan bukan dikantin! Jika kalian memang hanya ingin bergosip lebih baik kalian segera keluar dari perpustakaan ini , sungguh mengganggu!" kata seorang yeoja yang duduk di bangku pojok

"sudahlah Minnie…" kata yeoja yang berada didepannya

"aish….galak sekali , lihat malah dia lebih galak dari penjaga perpustakaan!" sekarang kudengan perkataan kumpulan yeoja yang tadi diusir itu

"kalian….cepat keluar , apa yang dia katakan itu benar!" sahut penjaga perpustakaan yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan sikap kumpulan yeoja tadi

"ne.,…sungsaenim!" jawab mereka serempak dan segera keluar perpustakaan. Aku yang berada dirak buku tepatnya pada katalog Matematika segera menoleh kembali pada gadis yang membentak mereka , sekarang kau melihatnya masih sibuk membaca entah buku apa. Lagi-lagi senyum ini tersungging begitu saja

…~O~…

***author pov***

"hei….gyeo-eul~sshi? Mau kemana buru-buru?" tanya segerombolan yeoja sambil mencegat yeoja yang kini tinggal sendirian *bullying…bullying

"pulang!" jawabnya singkat

"owh…begitu ya , kau itu dingin sekali! Dasar yeoja belagu , kami sungguh-sungguh tidak suka padamu tau! Lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki dari sekolah ini atau…" tampak seorang yeoja dari salah satu gerombolan itu bicara

"menyiksakau selama aku berada disekolah ini?" yeoja yang tinggal sendirian itu menjawabnya dengan tenang

"hahha….Lee Sungmin ternyata memang benar kau pintar , tapi sayangnya kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan kami semua! Tapi tenang aku tidak suka main kekerasan!" kata yeoja itu , lalu perlahan mereka menjauhi tubuh Sungmin

"aku lebih suka kita bermain permainan yang lebih seru sekarang!" gumam yeoja itu lalu mreka mulai melempari tubuh Sungmin dengan telur yang memang mereka siapkan. Sungmin hanya diam tidak melawan saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"haha…tinggalkan dia!" perintah yeoja itu lalu mereka segera pergi

"hahh~~" desah Sungmin sambil berusaha menyingkirkan sisa telur yang melekat di rambut dan pakaiannya.

"pakai ini!" seorang namja menghampiri Sungmin sambil memakaikan jas sekolahnya pada tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dan yang di dapatinya sebuah wajah tampan dengan kulit putuh pucat.

"eh….mau kuantar pulang?"tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya , entah kenapa Sungmin meraih tangan itu dan mengikuti langkah namja yang tadi menolongnya

…~O~…

"agashi….." sambut seorang wanita paruh baya saat Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah

"hmm…aku mau kekamar!" kata Sungmin

"agashi nyonya dan tuan Lee sudah pulang , dan mereka sekarang sedang ada di ruang tengah" kata wanita itu lalu berlalu menuju dapur

Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu melanjutkan langkanya menuju tangga.

"Minnie sudah pulang?" tanya nyonya Lee yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya

"ne…umma , sudah lama?" tanya Sungmin sekedar basa-basi

"lumayan….." jawab umma Sungmin sekenanya

"kenapa dengan tubuhmu? Sangat kacau!" celetuk appa Sungmin

"ahni , gwenchana" jawab Sungmin singkat

"perbaiki kelakuanmu , setidaknya hanya kau yang kami miliki sekarang setelah oppamu meninggal!" kata appa Sungmin , lalu Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamarnya

Setelah percakapan tadi ke-tiga orang itu langsung berdiam diri ditempatnya. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Belum bisakah mereka melupakan sosok Siwon dari ruang lingkup keluarga mereka?

…~O~…

***Kyuhyun pov***

"gomapseumnida…" kata Sungmin sambil menundukan kepala lalu ia segera memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh

"hhh~…setidaknya dia mengatakan terima kasih kan?" gumamku lalu melajukan motorku untuk pulang. Sampai dirumah aku segera menuju kamarku.

"hanya terima kasih? Di bullying dan dipermalukan seperti itu dia hanya diam dan hanya menaggapinya dengan aksi tutup mulut?" kataku lagi sambil merebahkan tubuhku

"sebenarnya dia punya perasaan tidak sih?" tanyaku lagi pada diriku sendiri

…~O~…

"annyeong , hmm..kau Kim Ryeowook kan?" sapaku pada seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk membaca buku didepannku

"ne…" katanya sambil mendongak ,

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan disertai senyum paling manisku

"eh?" gumamnya

…~O~…

Otakku ini sepertinya memang perlu di perbaiki deh , siapa tau di bagian memori otakku ada yang rada error. Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa nama yeoja itu? Sudah jelas jelas aku mendengarnya memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Pakai acara merayu yeoja nerd itu lagi buat tau nama yang jelas-jelas sudah kutau tapi sayangnya aku lupa mencatatnya di otak bagian mana , janganjangan keselip lagi disalah satu rumus matematikaku. Tapi tak apalah lumayan dapat no hp-nya.

"yeoboseo?" terdengar seseorang di sebenarng sana dengan nada flat dan dingin , se datar layar komputer author. Dan sedingin air kamar mandi author sekarang *halah napa nih author ngikut mulu sih?

Aku hanya diam , tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Hanya ingin mendengar suaranya , hanya itu. Aneh…

…~O~…

"woiii…..awas….." teriak seorang namja pada salah satu siswa yang sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya

BRUUKKKK

Sebuah bola basket tepat menghantam pipi kirinya. Mungkin kalian fikir aku masih sempat mengamatinya sampai-sapai aku tau sampai seetail itu , tapi maaf kalaian salah karenasebenarnya aku tepat berada disamping orang yang terkena musibah(?) bola basket itu. Yeoja itu langsung sempoyongan dan jatuh tepat dihadapanku. Semua teman yang lain langsung mengerumuni yeoja yang kutau namanya beberapa hari lalu , Kim Ryeowook

"huwaa….bagaimana ini?" panik guru olah raga kami

"aduh…..dia pingsan!" gumam salah satu siswa sementara aklu hanya mengamatinya saja tanpa ingin memberi komentar , lalu kulihat seorang yeoja berjalan dengan pelan kearah kami.

"bukannya ryeowook teman baiknya? Kenapa dia sebegitu tenang saat melihat temannya pingsan begini?" gumam Kyuhyun dalan hati

"tinggal bawa dia ke UKS masalah selesaikan?" katanya lalu berhenti dan hanya berdiri disana , aku hanya menatapnya heran. Sedang yang guru kami langsung membawa ryeowook ke UKS.

…~O~…

"Wookie gwenchana? Ini aku bawakan roti , ayo makan!" kata seseorang didalam ruang UKS

"ne…gomapta" sahut seorang yeoja yang pastinya itu adalah ryeowook

Saat aku ingin masuk untuk melihat keadaan ryeowook tiba-tiba mereka mulai berbincang. Jadi karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka , aku langsung menarik tubuhku kembali keluar. Tapi sesuatu menahanku, tepatnya rasa ingin tau ku memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal dibalik pintu UKS yang sedikit terbuka ini.

"minnie-yah!" panggil ryeowook

"hnn…" jawab orang itu singkat

"ahh…gwenchana!" tiba-tiba ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya , ah…Minnie? Sungmin?

'ah…ne , pasti dia' batinku

"tanyakan saja Wookie , kalau kau memang ingin bertanya padaku!" jawab orang yang ku tebak adalah Sungmin

"hmm….bukan bertanya , tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih" kata ryeowook lagi

"terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin

"kau sudah mau menjengukku kesini" kata Wookie singkat

"bukan masalah , lagi pula dikelas tidak ada yang bisa kuajak untuk sekedar menemaniku membaca novel ini!" jawab Sungmin ,

"ah ne , arraso! Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih!" kata ryeowook lagi

"apa?" tanya Sungmin singkat , entah apa yang sekarang ia lakukan. Mungkin masih berkutat dengan novelnya?

"terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku! Nae chingu…gomapseumnida" kata ryeowook

"n..ne…" jawab Sungmin , tapi kenapa aku malah mendengarnya agak ragu?

"hmm..Wookie , aku…aku mau kekantin dulu , permisi!" kata Sungmin , lalu aku mendengar suara gemeletuk seatu yang semakin dekat dengan pintu karena itu aku pun langsung pergi dari sana sebelum dia yang melihatku.

…~O~…

*Sungmin pov*

"hhh~…chingu?" gumamku sambil berjalan entah kemana , terserah kaki ini mau membawaku kemana

"apa ia aku sudah jadi temannya , tapi…aku….!" Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi , karena sungguh aku sedang bingung saat ini. 2 tahun selalu sendiri tanpa ada oppa , kadang hanya umma appa , dan tak satupun teman , aku terbiasa sendiri. Ya…setelah kau kehilangan oppa dan segalanya.

Dulu aku sungguh sangat menyayanginya , tapi dia malah meninggalkanku dan ikut menjauhiku seperti umma appa. Salah kah aku? Kalian tidak pernah tau aku juga sangat tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi.

Kibum?

Waeyo?

**-TBC-**

balesan review :

1. Minnie Chagiy4 ; iya chingu , soalnya capek liat ming yang di cuekin terus ma kyu. jadi sekali-sekali boleh dong kebalik...  
>hehehehhe<br>gomawo sarannya , chingu...^^  
>kalo yg percakapan emang udah selalu ada tanda petik kok *ada yg gak isi ya?* , tapi kalo masalah kapital bwt nama udah kyo benerin,,,^^<br>jongmal gomawoyo...^^  
>udah update chingu...<br>semoga suka...

2. noona961019 : ne , gomawoyo...  
>udah lanjut chingu...^^<br>semoga suka...^^

3. YuyaLoveSungmin : gomawoyo...^^  
>gomawo bwt apa chingu?<br>he*Kyo pabo!

jongmal gomawoyo yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca n review FF saya ini *deep bowing

bwt chap ini ,

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

Please…^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior , and other?

Genre : Friendship , Romance , Fluff(?) , Family

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered **3** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). **Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing**

**Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

**Warning** : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»** ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"_apa ia aku benar-benar sudah jadi temannya , tapi…aku….!" Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi , karena sungguh aku sedang bingung saat ini. 2 tahun selalu sendiri tanpa ada oppa , kadang hanya umma appa , dan tak satupun teman , aku terbiasa sendiri. Ya…setelah aku kehilangan oppa dan segalanya._

_Dulu aku sempat mempunyai seorang teman(?)sungguh sangat menyayanginya , tapi dia malah meninggalkanku dan ikut menjauhiku seperti umma appa. Salah kah aku? Kalian tidak pernah tau aku juga sangat tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi._

_Kibum?_

_Waeyo?_

**-Chap 3-**

Dengan perlahan kuhembuskan nafasku , sambil memandang sebuah pohon kecil yang berdiri sendiri tepat berada diseberang sebuah jalan kecil yang berada dihalaman taman sekolah ini. Aku seperti pohon itu , sendiri tanpa ada yang lain disisinya. Tapi ia masih bisa berdiri sendiri , dia nampak kuat kan?

Sesuatu terasa menyentuh kulit pundak dan leherku , helaian rambut yang terkulai begitu saja yang terlepas dari ikatannya.

"hahh~…." Aku menghelas nafas lagi(?)

Pengikat rambutku putus , sampai sebuah pengikat rambut pun rasanya tidak tahan bersama ku lebih lama. Ku rogoh kantung jasku , berharap menemukan sebuah pengikat rambut , yang benar saja sekarang rambutku tergerai sebelah , sementara yang sebelahnya masih terjalin dengan rapi. Akhirnya kau menemukannya , sebuah pengikat rambut berwarna pink dengan hiasan kepala boneka kelinci yang manis.

Ah….aku tidak mau memakainya , bagaimana kalau kotor? bagaimana kalau rusak? Atau bagaimana kalau hilang? Aku tidak mau memakainya , aku ingat dan sangat ingat malah kalau ini adalaha hadiah pemberian Siwon oppa malam itu. Aku tidak akan memakainya melainkan akan menyimpannya , agar kenangan ini bisa terus bersamaku.

Dari pada aku terlihat aneh dengan ikatan rambut yang cuma terikat sebelah , lebih baik aku buka saja ikatan yang satunya. Tidak apa terasa gerah hanya untuk hari ini.

"kau terlihat lebih cantik jika rambutmu di gerai seperti itu!" kata seseorang yang berasal dari belakangku

DEG

Dadaku berdetak keras , kata-kata itu sungguh membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang bisa kubilang menawan

"ne , tentu saja!" jawabku seadanya ,

…~O~…

***author pov***

Tampak dua orang siswa sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih yang sengaja ditaruh di taman sekolah Neul Param bagian belakang. Walaupun hanya diselimuti kesunyian tampak sekali mereka berdua sangat nyaman dengan keadaannnya sekarang.

Sementara seorang namja berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disalah satu tiang penyangga , dengan matanya yang menatap dua punggung itu. Ada rasa sesak yang menyusup di dadanya. Suhu dingin di sekitarnya seakan tak mampu dia rasakan.

"sedang apa disini? Kau tau suhu sekarang semakin dingin saja! Aku rasa kan ada badai salju untuk hari ini!" kata namja tadi yang duduk bersama sungmin

"hanya ingin disini saja , aku tau!" jawab sungmin yang sekarang sibuk mebolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku yang ia baca.

"musik? Kau suka musik?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil memperhatikan buku yang dipegang sungmin

"ne" jawab sungmin singkat

"kau tau , jika kau ingin menyalurkan minatmu , kau bisa masuk klub musik disekolah ini! Ya…itu pun jika kau tertarik!" kata namja itu lagi

"aku tau!" jawab sungmin lagi-lagi dengan sangat singkat

"kau mau melihat tempatnya? Ayo aku tunjukkan!" ajak namja itu sambil menarik tangan sungmin

"siapa kau? Sampai-sampai sudah berani menarik lengan seseorang dengan paksa!" kata sungmin yang kini menatap tajam tepat kearah tangannya yang di genggam namja itu

"eh….mianhae! aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja!" kata namja itu cengengesan

"sudahlah , katanya disini dingin! Pergilah…" kata sungmin jelas dengan maksud mengusir

"hahaha…baiklah jika itu maumu 'gyeo-eul'…" kata namja itu sambil mengacak rambut sungmin dan segera pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang menatap punggung namja itu bingung.

"hah~ yg benar saja!" keluh sungmin sambil menata lagi rambutnya yang tadi diacak oleh nmja gak jelas itu , apalagi kadang rambutnya berantakan karena diterpa angin dingin yang berhembus

…~O~…

Sungmin kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya , masih dengan tatapan dingin. Namun kali ini tiba-tiba sesuatu kembali menyentuh pundaknya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang disembunyikan kebelakang

"….." sungmin hanya menatap namja itu dengan ekspresi datar

"Pakai ini , agar rambutmu tidak terlalu berantakan!" kata namja itu sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya

"eh?" sungmin menghentikan tangan namja tadi yang hendak menggapai pucuk kepalanya

"pakailah!" kata namja itu lagi , kali ini dengan tatapan memelas

"baiklah , kau boleh pergi!" kata sungmin pada akhirnya dan meraih sebuah bando berwarna merah hati lalu segera berbalik untuk segera kembali kekelasnya

**class**

"minnie-yah , kemana saja?" tanya wookie yang ternyata sudah kembali mengikuti pelajaran dengan sebuh plester yang merekat didahinya

"tadi aku ke taman!" jawab sungmin sambil kembali duduk di kursinya

"katanya tadi mau kekantin?" tanya ryeowook tampak bingung

"dari sana aku langsung ke taman , waeyo?" tanya sungmin yang kini menatap ryeowook

"eh…tidak , hanya kau terlalu lama!" ucap ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"oh" jawab sungmin hanya dengan ber'oh' ria

"tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya?" kata ryeowook lagi sembari menatap sungmin

"apa?" tanya sungmin masih fokus mengambil segala keperluan belajarnya

"kau terlihat lebih cantik jika rambutmu di gerai seperti itu!" kata ryeoowok yang membuat sungmin sedikit tersentak , namun kembali tenang

"oh , ne gomawo" jawab sungmin singkat sambil kembali mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya

"eh? Ini apa? Bando? Kau membelinya?" tanya ryeowook lagi setelah sadar akan keberadaan sebuah barang cantik yang tergeletak begitu saja dia atas bangku sungmin

"owh…tidak , tadi ada yang memberiku!" kata sungmin yang kini sudah duduk tenang menunggu guru masuk kekelasnya

"kenapa tidak dipakai saja? " tanya ryeowook masih memperhatikan bando berwarna merah hati itu dan sesekali menyentuh hiasan yang berbentuk kepala minnie mouse dengan warna senada

"aku tidak nyaman memakainya!" kata sungmin sambil mengalihkan tatapan pada bando itu

"hmmm…padahal ini kan lucu minnie!" kata ryeowook lalgi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hmm..kau mau? Pakailah!" kata sungmin dengan senyuman?

"benarkah? Tapi….lebih baik kau yang memakainya! Lihat lucu sekali….yeoppo!" kata ryeowook yang sekarang sudah memakaikan bando itu di pucuk kepala sungmin

"hmmm…ne , tapi aku tidak nyaman!" kta sungmin hendal melepas bando itu

"tapi…kau terlihat lebih manis jika memakainya minnie!" tolak ryeowook sambil menatap sungmin memelas , dan entah kenapa kini sungmin tidak bisa menolak permintaan teman barunya itu.

'berdiri berdua lebih baik kandari pada berdiri sendiri?' batin sungmin

"ne wookie!" jawab sungmin dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya – tentunya tanpa sadar

"omo~ minnie kau tersenyum? Benarkah ini? Hwaa…kau manis sekali ternyata kalau tersenyum…" kata ryeowook sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya dipipi mulus sungmin

"eh? Benarkah?" tanya sungmin dengan agak bingung

"hmmm..teruslah tersenyum minnie , aku suka melihat senyummu!" kata ryeowook sambil mengalihklan perhatiannya kedepan , yang ternyata sungsaenim sudah duduk dengan tenag di tempatnya

…~O~…

*kyuhyun pov*

"apa yang mereka bicarakan ya? Asik sekali!" gumamku sambil memeperhatikan kedua yeoja didepanku yang sepertinya asik dengan obrolan mereka

"hoi…bengong saja!" kata donghae mengangetkanku yang hampir saja membuatku berteriak sekarang

"aish….kau! hampir saja kau berteriak!" kesalku pada sahabatku satu ini , ingin rasanya aku mengerjainya sekarang juga

"hehehehe…siapa suruh kau sibuk mengagumi yeoja itu!" kata donghae yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran di telingaku

"memangnya salah?" tanyaku santai

"mwo? Jadi benar kau menyikainya?" tanya donghae takjub

"entahlah , aku hanya tertarik mungkin?" jawab ku sambil menopang daguku

"mau jadi stalker?" tanya donghae lagi

" mwo? Stalker? Yang benar saja…! Kalau ketauan aku bisa dikira maniak sama yeoja itu!" kataku menolak saran dari sahabatku ini

"bukannya begitu kyu , aku fikir kau akan susah mendekatinya secara blak-blakan! Lebih baik sembunyi-sembunyi saja! Itu akan lebih mudah!" katanya lagi sok seperti dokter cinta(?)

"hae sudah kubilang aku hanya tertarik , jangan membuatku seolah-olah aku ini benar-benar menyukainya! Selalu ingin dekat dengannya , ingin mengetahui semua tentang hidupnya , ingin selalu melihat wajahnya , dan ingin tau bagaimana keadaannya setiap hari" kataku dengan pelan namun tajam

"hahahaha…sudahlah , menyerah saja dengan segala sangkalanmu itu! Jatuh cinta itu wajar kok kyu!" sahut donghae dengan tawa ringannya

"YA! Kalian berdua niat belajar tidak sih?" teriak sungsaenim dari depan kelas sambil menunjuk kami dengan batang spidol yang ia genggam sekarang

"ahniyo sungsaenim , kami mau belajar kok!" jawabku cepat sementara donghae hanya menundukan kepalanya saja

'aish….gara-gara kau yang tiba-tiba bertransformasi jadi dokter cinta hae!' batinku sambil mentap donghae sinis

…~O~…

*author pov*

Sungmin baru saja selesai berlatih vokal di ruangan klub musik , sementara ryeowook dengan sabar menunggu sungmin sambil duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat sungmin berlatih vokal.

"minnie yah , sudah selesai? Ini minum!" kata ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol air mineral

"gomawo!" jawab sungmin singkat lalu segera meneguk minuman itu

"eh…lihat gadis itu lumayan juga ya! Aku akui suaranya bagus!" kata seorang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat sungmin dan ryeowook , sehingga setidaknya sungmin bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan

"iya…, tapi kau lihat temannya itu? Sepertinya dia itu pelayannya deh! Hahaha..lihatlah dia menurut sekali!" kata yeoja satunya sambil cekikikan

Seketika itu ekspresi Ryeowook jadi berubah namun dengan paksa ia tersenyum pada sungmin seolah mengatakan aku-tidak-apa. Sungmin dapat melihat bagaimana perasaanryeowook , lalu tanpa menunggu waktu sungmin langsung menghampiri kedua yeoja itu sambil menarik lengan ryeowook agar mengikutinya

"kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya sungmin dingin

"eh…ahniyo!" kata yeoja satunya , sementara yang satunya malah diam

"sungmin sudahlah…." Bisik ryeowook yang berusaha menarik tubuh sungmin , tapi ternyata tenaganya tidak sekuat sungmin

"hhh~…kau , apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya sungmin bertanya pada yeoja yang sejak ia datang tak berkata sedikitpun

"ahniyo , aku tadi hanya mengatakan suaramu bagus sungmin-shi !" kata yeoja itu yang sepertinya takut dengan deathglare sungmin

"terima kasih atas pujiannya , dan sebenarnya ini tidak lepas dari peranan temanku yang tadi kalian sebut pelayan! Ahh…dan kalian perlu tau sahabatku ini punya nama , dia Kim Ryeowook , mengerti!" kata sungmin dengan penuh penekanan dan segera meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu ,

"minnie-yah , kau berlebihan!" kata ryeowook malu-malu karena tadi sudah dibela sungmin

"tidak , mereka itu yang tidak sopan!" jawab sungmin sambil duduk dan kembali meneguk minumannya

PLUKKK

"YA!..." teriak sungmin lagi saat merasakan kepalanya basah oleh sesuatu yang lengket

-TBC-

~O~

Balesan review :

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : ne , wah...musti cepet2 nonton tuh,,,kdrama'a keren...  
>hehehehehehehe<p>

Gak jadi Kimin kok , kibum kan cuma temennya(dulu) minnie ,  
>wah...dinas?<br>iya kyo doakan semoga pasiennya gak parah2 n cakep2 kayak member SuJu...  
>hehehehehe<br>gomawo review'a...^^

**noona961019** : kibum itu cuma temen lamanya sungmin chingu...  
>gomawo review'a...^^<p>

**Yugana Ran** : n e, gwenchana...^^  
>siwon itu oppanya sungmin , kibum temen lamanya sungmin...<br>owh...mslah kibum pacar'a siwon saya juga kurang tau...hehehehe*dicekek yugana  
>gomawo review'a...^^<p>

**Ayako Minatsuki** : iya , yang pas nyanyiin taechon kecil...^^  
>iya , mau buat yang beda dikit...hehe<br>ini udah update chingu...^^  
>ne , gomawo...^^<p>

**Minnie Chagiy4** : kibum itu temen lamanya sungmin chingu...^^

ini udah update...  
>gomawo review'a...^^<p>

~O~

Bagaimana?

Mind to REVIEW (again)?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior , and other?

Genre : Romance , Fluff(?) , family , friendship , OOC ,

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered **4** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). **Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing**

**Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

**Warning** : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel

**Pair** : Kyubum (bukan Kyuhyun kibum loh!) , EunHae , Kyumin

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»** ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"_Terima kasih atas pujiannya , dan sebenarnya ini tidak lepas dari peranan temanku yang tadi kalian sebut pelayan! Ahh…dan kalian perlu tau sahabatku ini punya nama , dia Kim Ryeowook , mengerti!" Kata Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan dan segera meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu , _

"_Minnie-yah , kau berlebihan" Kata Ryeowook malu-malu karena tadi sudah dibela Sungmin_

"_Tidak mereka itu yang tidak sopan!" Jawab Sungmin sambil kembali meneguk minumannya_

_PLUKKK_

"_YA!..." Teriak Sungmin lagi saat merasakan kepalanya basah oleh sesuatu yang lengket_

**-Chap 4-**

"Ups….." Gumam seseorang yang berada di belakang Sungmin ,

"….." Sungmin langsung memutar tubuhnya sambil melihat orang yang kini berdiri mematung di belakangnya

"Mi…mianHae….hehe" Ucap orang itu sambil nyengir gak jelas

"Ck…sshhh~" Sungmin mendesah kecil karena menahan amarahnya walaupun wajahnya hanya memancarkan tatapan dingin menusuk

"Ah….ini pakai saputanganku saja!" Ucap orang itu lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah saputangan berwarna coklat dengan gambar stroberi kecil di salah satu sudutnya.

Namun Sungmin hanya melirik saputangan itu sekilas dengan ujung matanya dan kembali menatap orang yang berada didepannya. Kini orang itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan ramah walaupun tersirat sedikit ketakutan , dan matanya seolah mengatakan ambilah-dan-jangan-apa-apakan-aku!

"Hhh~…" Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya lalu hendak mengambil saputangan itu dengan malas , tapi belum sempat Sungmin mengambilnya orang itu sudah menyela kegiatan Sungmin

"Ah…aku saja! Maafkan aku…" Kata orang itu lagi yang ternyata berinisiatif membersihkan sendiri sisa-sisa jus yang tumpah di kepala Sungmin

"Sudahlah , aku saja! Lebih baik kau membeli jusmu yang baru!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menghentikan tangan orang itu yang hampir meraih pucuk kepalanya

"Ta…tapi!" Orang itu menyela lagi

"Akan aku kembalikan saputanganmu ini! Tenang saja! Sana…." Suruh Sungmin , lalu dengan patuh orang itu segera berlalu untuk kembali mengambil minumannya di kantin sekolah

"Menyusahkan!" Gumam Sungmin yang pastinya bisa di dengar Ryeowook dengan sangat jelas , karena Ryeowook masih berada tepat disamping Sungmin

"Gwenchana….hah~ sepertinya kita harus ke toilet untuk membersihkannya!" Ucap Ryeowook cemas

"Gwenchana…sudahlah Wookie…" Kata Sungmin sambil melepas genggaman ryowook dari tangannya dengan halus , dan kembali duduk di kursi panjang yang tadi ia duduki

"Aish…lengket sekali!" Ucap Sungmin kesal gara-gara jus stroberi yang tadi tumpah dikepalanya

"Makanya pakai ini!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menaruh sebuah handuk kecil yang sudah basah

"YA! Apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Sungmin agak kesal

"Aku membantumu….! Kenapa sih?" Kata orang itu sambil ikut duduk disamping Sungmin

Sungmin menoleh kearah orang itu

"Kau…." Kata Sungmin sambil menatap orang itu intens , sambil meliriknya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya dengan tatapan menilai

"Annyeong….^^" Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin

"….." Sungmin masih diam

"Ya…bersihkan kepalamu! Nanti kalau dibiarkan kering pasti akan susah membersihkannya!" Kata orang itu sambil meraih pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut dan mengacak-acaknya. Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya , menikmatai sentuhan lembut dari tangan itu serta menikmati rasa dingin dari handuk basah yang sekarang sedang sibuk di gosokan ke kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun….!" Panggil seseorang dari ruang koreo yang memang bersebelahan dengan ruang vokal

"Ne….." Sahut orang yang kini sedang memegang kepala Sungmin

"Annyeong , kau bersihkan sendiri ya…." Ucap orang yang tadi dipanggil Kyuhyun lalu segera meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook

Lalu kegiatan(?) Kyuhyun tadi dilanjutkan oleh seseorang yang lagi-lagi dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Sungmin

"Ckckckck….hati-hati sedikit nona!" Ucap orang itu yang sekarang sibuk mengusapkan handuk kecil basah itu dikepala Sungmin

…~O~…

"Huhhh~~~" Desah Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya saat berjalan memasuki ruang koreo

"Woey…pabooo!" Panggil seorang yeoja yang duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah tiang yang di pasang horisontal sebagai pemisah antara kaca dengan ruangan

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya sambil mengamati kesekelilingnya

"Disini maknae!" Teriaknya lagi

"Eh…..mianHae , gak liat!" Kata Kyuhyun ngeles

"Gak liat…gak liat! Mikirin apaan sih?" Tanya yeoja itu

"Gak ada…" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu ikut bersandar di damping yeoja itu

"Hyukie chagiii…aku datang , yuhhuu…" Teriak DongHae yang mungkin agak lebay menurut ukuran author

"Lama banget sih!" Ucap orang yang tadi dipanggil Hyukie oleh sahabat Kyuhyun yaitu DongHae

"MianHae , tadi ada kecelakaan sedikit " Kata DongHae lalu ikut duduk namun ia duduk tepat dihadapan Hyukie

"Owh…iya kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ahniyo…..hanya ingin saja " Kata Eunhyuk cuek lalu kembali tenggelam di samudra cinta bersama sang ikan DongHae

…~O~…

***Kyuhyun pov***

'Omona~…kenapa jadi terus begini?' Batinku sambil terus mengatur nafasku dan memukul-mukul dadaku perlahan

"Aish…." Desahku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurku menuju jendela , kubuka jendela kamarku dengan lebar berharap sesak didadaku segera menghilang

"Masak Cuma gara-gara megang kepalanya aja udah bisa deg-degan begini sih?" Gumam ku frustasi sambil memegang dadaku lagi

Aku kembali mengatur nafasku yang rasanya sekarang sudah mulai teratur. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara bebas , walaupun terasa dingin entah kenapa aku merasakan ini begitu nyaman. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku , menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut udara dingin yang menerpa wajahku.

Mata bulat coklat seperti kelinci , bulu mata lentik , pipi putih mulus dan bibir mungil plum , dan keseluruhan bisa dibilang wajah imut yang sangat cantik.

Bayangan wajah Sungmin langsung terekam dengan jelas di ingatanku saat aku memejamkan mata. Membutaku enggan untuk membuka mata , seakan tidak ada lelahnya membayangkan wajah itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

'Aish….siapa sih yang ganggu?' Batinku , lalu dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku dan menghentikan kegiatan ku tadi

"Apa sih?" Teriakku geram sambil membuka pintu kamar. Tapi seketika itu aku langsung bungkam saat melihat aura iblis yang sangat kuat menguar begitu saja dari tubuh orang yang kini berada di hadapanku.

Reflek aku langsung mendorong daun pintu kamarku agar tertutup kembali. Tapi sialnya sesuatu mengganjalnya sehingga aku gagal menutup pintu yang seharusnya sekarang sudah ku tutup dan ku kunci dengan sepuluh lapis gembok berukuran lumayan besar.

Aku takut-takut melirik ke arah wajah yang kini terlihat sedang menyeringai iblis , dengan benda merah menyala yang berada di pangkuannya.

GLEKKK

"Hehe…noona , annyeong…." Kataku begitu saja seakan pasrah dengan takdir yang akan menimpaku

"Ya…bocah , buka pintunya atau ku suruh Heebum mencakar mukanya itu , biar tambah mirip setan!" Bentaknya dengan penuh amarah. Tapi aku hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas

"Kau mau PSP-mu di remukan Heebum seperti saat dia mengunyah seekor ikan hah?" Ancam dia lagi

"Andwee…." Tiba-tiba aku berteriak begitu saja , seakan mendapat kekuatan untuk melawan makhluk yang berada didepanku , berani-beraninya dia membawa nama PSP-ku dalam masalah ini? Tidak akan ku maafkan!

"Buka!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha masuk

"Gak!" Teriakku balik tak kalah kerasnya

"YA! Cepat buka dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Teriaknya lagi , kurasakan tubuhku hampir terhempas kebelakang

"Andweee noona!" Teriakku lagi sambil mempertahankan posisiku ,

"Meeeooww…." Aku mendengar suara makhluk yang paling kubenci itu , lalu samar-samar aku melihat benda merah menyala masuk merayap menuju tempat tidurku. Lalu melompat dan….

"YAA! Kucing sialan menjauh dari istri-ku!" Teriakku lalu segera berlari menyelamatkan harta berhargaku dari serangan makhluk meyeramkan bernama Heebum milik Heechull noona yang yah…sama menyeramkannya

Aku segera mengambilnya lalu memeriksa ada kerusakan atau bagaimana.

"Fiuhhh~,…" Desahku lega saat mengetahui hartaku selamat sentosa

"Gomawo Heebum-ah" Namun kini kudengar seseorang menggumam dengan kucingnya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidurku

"Kyu…..seharusnya aku apakan dulu ya? Hmmm…..hukuman fisik atau pisikis?" Katanya dengan sangat tajam

"Noona salahkan saja kucingmu Itu!" Ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas lagi(?)

"Mwo? Kau lihat….warna abu-abu bulu Heebum yang indah sekarang berganti dengan warna merah menyala begini kau kira ini salah siapa?" Kata Heechull noona

"Tapi salahnya sudah merusak salah satu kaset game ku noona , kau tau kan kalau kaset it…."

"Aku tidak peduli , salahmu sendiri meninggalkannya di ruang tamu! Kau kira Heebum bisa membedakan apa yang mana kaset game-mu yang mana bukan?" ceramah Heechul noona

'Dasarnya aja tuh kucing goblok!' Batinku memaki kucing sialan yang sudah membuat beberapa nyawa kaset game kesayanganku melayang

"Sudah….jadi pilih mana?" Tanya Heechull noona sambil menyeringai iblis lagi

'Huh~ aku pasti kalah dengannya , dia kan ratu iblis , mana mungkin pangeran iblis bisa menang darinya! Ikuti sajalah…' Batinku lagi - pasrah saja!

'Tapi…' Pikirku sambil menyunggingkan seringaian iblis yang memang ku akui tidak sekuat milik Heechul noona

"Terserah noona mau apa , yang pasti aku tidak memilih keduanya " Jawabku menantang , mengingat aku sudah mengamankan seluruh barang berhargaku ketempat yang aman setelah aku melakukan kejahatan pada kucing milik noona-ku

"Kau yakin?" Kata noona sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kaset game terfavoritku

'Bagaimana bisa?' Batinku berteriak

"Baiklah…hukuman fisik" Jawabku pasrah lagi , kalau aku tidak memilih pastinya dia akan mematahkan kaset game ku itu dengan satu gerakan. Apalagi kalau aku memilih hukuman psikis? Aku yakin noona dengan sangat-sangat tega akan menghancurkan kaset game ku itu dengan perlahan tepat dihadapanku sampai hancur tak berbentuk.

'Andwe…itu sangat mengerikan!' Batinku

"Dongsaeng pintar! Tapi hukumannya tidak sekarang , mungkin lain kali aku minta! Soalnya sekarang aku sedang tidak mood menyuruhmu yang aneh-aneh….aku mau main dulu sama Heebum!" Ucap noona sambil melenggang keluar dari kamarku dengan parasaan berbunga-bunga

Ku lirik kucing itu lalu kami saling bertatapan. Aku bisa melihat matanya seolah mengejekku , -rasakan-sekarang-kau-dapat-ganjarannya-

Hah…di ejek peliharan noona? Sudahlah , jangan pikirkan dia! Aish….

…~O~…

***author pov***

"Kucing sialan!…kucing sialan!" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil meringkuk di mejanya

"Wahh…kenapa Kyu! Masak pagi-pagi udah khusuk berdoa gitu!" Kata DongHae sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang mendongakan kepalanya menatap DongHae dengan tatapan tersiksa

"Hah~…jangan semakin merusak mood ku ikan!" Hardik Kyuhyun kesal

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang DongHae

"Ah…aku tau , punya masalah lagi ya dengan Heebum kan? Sudahlah ….sabar ya " Sahut DongHae menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun

"Heebum? Pacarmu Kyu? Aku tidak tau kau sudah punya pacar " Kata Eunhyuk dengan polosnya

"Mwo? Pacar? Hanya ada satu kucing pun di dunia ini aku tidak akan pernah memacarainya!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya

"Hah? Pacarmu kucing Kyu? Omona~ ternyata ini alasanmu menolak semua yeoja yang menembakmu! Hah~ aku sangat prihatin " JawaB Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hah~…..ka.."

"Sudah…sudah….." Lerai DongHae yang menyadari aura setan Kyuhyun yang semakin kuat

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak sadar akan bahaya yang mengancamnya

"Ahniyo chagi…." Jawab DongHae dan menatap Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan dia untuk tidak menghiraukan pacarnya

"Memang sekarang kau disuruh apa lagi sama chulie noona?" Tanya DongHae lagi

"Dia mau study tour!" Jawab Kyuhyun lemas

"Terus? Apa hubungannya?" Tanya DongHae tidak mengerti

"Aku disuruh menjaga kucing nista itu selama 4 hari Hae , aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas tas sekolahnya.

"Sabar , toh Cuma 4 hari! Paling nanti saat noonamu pulang kau hanya dapat luka-luka sedikit gara-gara di cakar Heebum , kaset gamemu berkurang karena di rusak Heebum , waktumu berkurang karena harus menjaga Heebum , tidurmu tidak nye…."

"Cukup Hae , kau malah semakin menyusahkan ku!" Hardik Kyuhyun lagi

…~O~…

"Kyu…jaga Heebum baik-baik ya! Awas kau berniat mengecat bulu Heebum lagi! Tak segan-segan nanti saat aku kembali kaset game mu yang masih aku sita ku hancurkan tak bersisa" Ucapnya

"Iya noona , cepat pergilah!" Usir Kyuhyun

"Heh….yasudah , annyeong Heebum!" Ucap Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Heebum dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ia hiraukan

Setelah Heechul menghilang Kyuhyun langsung melirik Heebum dengan tatapan penuh dendam , diarahkannya tangannya ke leher Heebum lalu mencekik kucing itu sampai mati *plakkk #ditabok Chullie

*ralat

Setelah Heechul menghilang Kyuhyun langsung melirik Heebum dengan tatapan penuh dendam , diarahkannya tangannya ke leher Heebum lalu mengikatkan sebuah rantai kecil di leher Heebum

"Miaawww!" Jerit(?) Heebum lalu mencakar tangan Kyuhyun dengan brutal

"YA! Aish…sudahlah , yang pasti kau tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Diam dan duduk manis disini! Tenang hanya 4 hari , dan aku akan memberimu makan " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengikat rantai Heebum di teras belakang rumahnya. Lalu Kyuhyun dengan senang hati melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Hahahaha…aku memang pintar " Gumam Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan gamenya yang tadi sempat tertunda

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun diteras belakang Heebum sedang asik mencakar , menggigit dan mengoyak dengan napsu pegangan rantai yang memang terbuat dari kain.

'Kau tidak lebih pintar dariku tuan , aku pasti bebas' Pasti itu yang sekarang dikatakan Heebum jika ia bisa bicara

…~O~…

"Oh….kucing?" Gumam Sungmin saat ia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya

"Miawww…" Kucing itu mengeong(?) berharap orang yang ia temui mau memungutnya

"Tidak buruk , mungkin aku bisa memeliharanya " Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap kucing itu dengan tatapn menilai tapi tetap dengan ekspresi datar, lalu Sungmin segera mengambil kucing itu dan membawanya pulang

**-TBC-**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

#balesan review :

**noona961019** : itu minuman ? atau jus stroberi deh kayaknya,  
>hehehehehehe<br>ne , ini udah update chingu...^^  
>gomawo udah mau review...^^<br>jgn bosen2 bwt review yah...

**cho yeong gi** : ne , anyyeondo key-shi...  
>kyomin imnida,,,:)<p>

ne , gak pa2 chingu...  
>gamsahamnida bwt sarannya , saran chingu sungguh membantu saya...:)<br>n gomawoyo udah mau review...

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : hehee...iya , tapi kyo juga gak selesai sih nonton'a...*males dwnld maksudnya  
>wah...chingu kok tau yang tumpah itu minuman?<br>heheheheheehe *terserah reader dong kyo!  
>iya , saya juga ngerasa kayak gitu , soalnya mau nampilin friendship'a minwook dulu...^^<br>gomawo udah nyempetin waktu buat review...:)

**Yugana Ran** : Yesungieppa belum keliatan , tapi entar pasti nongol kok...:)  
>owh...ne Ran-chan ,<br>wah...gomawo udah di ingetin chingu...  
>gomawo udah mau review...:)<p>

**af13knight** : gomawo...:)  
>hehehe<br>iya pengen buat min yang beda gitu chingu...  
>udah update chingu...<br>gomawo review'a...:)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

saya gak banyak ngomong lagi , tapi cuma mau minta...  
>REVIEW please...<br>gamsahamnida...:)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior , and other?

Genre : Romance , Fluff(?) , family , friendship , OOC ,

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered 5 of ?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

Summary : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

Warning : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel

Pair : Kyumin , Yemin , Bumku(?)

≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍ «Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}» ≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍

"oh….kucing?" gumam sungmin saat ia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya

"miawww…" kucing itu mengeong(?) berharap orang yang ia temui mau memungutnya

"tidak buruk , mungkin aku bisa memeliharanya!" ucap sungmin sambil menatap kucing itu dengan tatapn menilai tapi tetap dengan ekspresi datar, lalu sungmin segera mengambil kucing itu dan membawanya pulang

-Chap 5-

"hahh~…ternyata begini ya rasanya ditinggal noona!" gumam kyuhyun sambil menegak segelas susu(?)

"bahagiaaaaaaaa…..hhahahahahahaha" tiba-tiba kyuhyun langsung berteriak sambil berlari mengelilingi ruang tamu

"tapi umma kenapa belum pulang? Aku kan sudah lapar!" ucap kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengelus perutnya dan sesekali menengok kearah pintu rumahnya

"eh? Makanan? Wah….aku harus memberi kucing itu makanan!" kata kyuhyun lalu menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk heebum

"makanannya heebum emang apa nih? Aduh…noona gak ngasi tau lagi! Kasi makan apa ya?" kata kyuhyun yang bingung

"ayolah , gunakan otakmu yang genius ini kyuhyun! Masak makanan kucing aja gak tau! Dasar pabo!" kata kyuhyun menghina dirinya sendiri

"ah….aku tau , perasaan kemarin umma beli saudaranya donghae deh , mending kasi itu aja! Peduli amat dia mau makan atau gak! Yang penting aku sudah mau memberinya makanan!" kata kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan beberapa ikan dalam ukuran kecil dari dalam kulkasnya

Setelah menyiapkannya dalam mangkuk-nya heebum kyuhyun langsung menuju teras belakangnya.

"makan ya kucing milik noona!" kata kyuhyun sambil menaruh semangkuk ikan didepan heebum

"hah~ sudah malam! Kau mau masuk kedalam? Tapi jangan menyusahkanku! Karena malam ini kau harus tidur di kamar noona! ingat jangan menyusahkanku!" ucap kyuhyun lalu melepas ikatan rantai heebum

"omo~ kenapa jadi rusak begini?" gumam kyuhyun setelah melihat pegangan rantai itu sudah hampir putus

"hah…musti ganti dong! Ck….dasar kucing boros!" gerutu kyuhyun lalu membawa heebum masuk kedalam kamar heechul

"kau diam disini dan makan makananmu!" kata kyuhyun setelah mengikat kembali rantai heebum yang hampir putus itu lalu berlalu keluar kamar

BLAMM

'aish..makanan apa ini? Dasar majikan setan!' mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan heebum jika dia bisa memaki kyuhyun dengan bahasa manusia , tapi sayangnya heebum hanya bisa mengeong dan tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti oleh kyuhyun ataupun manusia lainnya *tapi tidak dengan author , buktinya saya tau , hahahahaha #plakk

Selama seharian penuh kyuhyun hanya menengok heebum untuk di berinya makan. Tapi selain itu kyuhyun tidak akan menghiraukan heebum.

"aku hanya disuruh menjaga heebum kan? Jadi sudah aku kasi makanan saja itu sudah sangat cukup!" kata kyuhyun setelah memberi makan heebum pagi harinya sebelum dia berangkat sekolah

'aish…..kenapa tali ini susah sekali sih di rusak! aku ingin segera bebas dari majikan setan ini!' ratap heebum sambil kembali mengoyak tali pegangan itu dengan penuh dendam , seolah yang sekarang ia gigit itu adalah tubuh kyuhyun

…~O~…

"kyu…bagaimana?' tanya donghae

"apa?" sahut kyuhyun sambil menguap

"heebum? Ini sudah 2 hari dan sepertinya semua masih lancar-lancar saja!" kata donghae

"hahahaha…tentu saja , mana ada yang bisa mengerjaiku! Kucing milik noona itu sungguh dengan mudah diatasi!" sahut kyuhyun bangga

"eh? Kau bisa mengatasinya? Jangan-jangan heebum kau buang lagi!" tebak donghae

"YA…mana mungkin aku membuangnya , bisa dibunuh aku sama noona! Sudahlah , kalau kau mau mehihatnya nanti pulang sekolah ikut denganku kerumah!" ajak kyuhyun

"owh…baiklah…." Setuju donghae

…~O~…

"miaaawww…." Seekor kucing sedang asik mengusap-usapkan tubuhnya di kaki majikannya

"hyaku bisa kau diam? Aku sedang memakai baju!" sahut yeoja yang kini sedang sibuk memakai jaketnya

"hahh~ sudah…., ayo jalan-jalan" ajak yeoja itu sambil melingkarkan sebuah rantai kecil panjang di leher kucing berwarna abu , namun agak lebih putih disekitar leher dan kaki depannya

…~O~…

"kyu kau itu sungguh kejam , mana mungkin kau bisa menyekap kucing noonamu itu! Lihat tadi wajahnya , sungguh menyedihkan!" kata donghae saat mereka duduk bersantai di balkon kamar kyuhyun

"hah? Benarkah? Wah…kau sungguh mengerti hae! Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjaganya selama noona pergi?" tawar kyuhyun

"mwo? Sihroyo…." Kata donghae langsung menolak

"hahaha…makanya kau diam saja , kau kira gampang apa mengurus peliharaan!" kata kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap lurus

"ne , aku tau! Tapi hati-hati heebum tidak tahan denganmu dan akhirnya dia kabur!" kata donghae menakut-nakuti

"eh? Kabur? Mana mungkin dia bisa! Aku kan sudah mengurungnya di kamar noona! Jadi tenang saja!" sahut kyuhyun penuh percaya diri

"ya apa maumu lah, aku hanya mau memperingatkan saja!" kata donghae

"bagaimana kalau kita main game? Dari pada memperdebatkan kucing itu!" tawar kyuhyun

"baiklah!" kata donghae setuju

Kyuhyun langsung kembali masuk kedalam kamaranya yang diikuti donghae. Tapi kyuhyun seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"cari apa kyu?" tanya donghae bingung

"kaset game ku dimana? Tadi aku taruh disini!" kata kyuhyun tegang sambil kembali memeriksa tempat tidurnya dengan teliti

"salah taruh kali , pasti ada ditempat lain!" kata donghae menangkan temannya

"mwo? Apa ini?" tanya donghae saat mendongakkan kepalanya di samping bawah tempat tidur. Lalu donghae berdiri dan memperlihatkan sebuah kaset dengan tanda cakaran dimana-mana

"kucing sialan!" geram kyuhyun

Saat itu juga kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar noonanya. Pintu kamar itu agak terbuka sedikit dan memperlihatkan sebagian isi kamar noonanya. Kyuhyun segera masuk dan memeriksa keberadaan heebum. Tapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian kyuhyun kembali keluar dan berkeliling rumah tampak mencari sesuatu. Donghae kembali menghampiri kyuhyun dan menatapnya bingung

"mencari apa lagi?" tanya donghae

"heebum hilang hae! Bagaimana ini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tingkat frustasi akut

"mwo? Hah~ sudah kubilang , pasti kaset game mu itu menjadi alat pelampiasan dendamnya! Hah~ lalu sekarang bagaimana? Heebum hilang , berarti kau juga harus isap kehilangan nyawamu saat chulie noona pulang! Kau tau sendiri kan kalau chullie noona lebih sayang heebum dari pada adiknya sendiri!" kata donghae panjang lebar tanpa memperdulikan perasaan kyuhyun

"hae! Kau harus menolongku! Sore ini juga bantu aku mencari heebum! Ku mohon…" kata kyuhyun memohon

"waw….kyu kau memohon! Wah baiklah kalau begitu! Tapi bisa kau memohon sekali lagi? Aku mau mengabadikannya!" ucap donghae dengan bodohnya lalu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya

"hae , kau mau aku menyerahkanmu pada ummaku untuk dia masak?" tanya kyuhyun kembali dengan aura kebanggaannya

"oh…ne , sebentar aku akan meminta bantuan pada hyukie! Kau jalan duluan saja!" ucap donghae sambil mengusir kyuhyun dari rumahnya sendiri

"YA…mana sopan santumu? Aish…" teriak kyuhyun tapi dia tetap keluar rumah

"ish…seperti dia sopan saja!" sahut donghae setelah yakin kyuhyun sudah menghilang

…~O~…

Kyuhyun masih menelusuri jalan disepanjang komplek perumahannya. Sesekali ia melihat kucing yang lewat tapi tentu saja itu bukan heebum.

"sial….kucing itu sungguh menyusahkan!" batin kyuhyun sambil berjalan dengan letihnya.

DRRTTT

DRTTTT

"yeoboseo?" sahut kyuhyun saat mengankat teleponnya

"heebum ketemu?" tanya donghae dari seberang

"belum , kalian sudah mencarinya?" tanya kyuhyun masih panik

"ne , kami sedang mencarinya! Kau carilah , nanti kalau sudah ketemu beritau kami!" kata donghae

"ne , kau juga! Sudah ya!" kata kyuhyun lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya

Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar gelisah , dan semua ini gara-gara heebum. Kyuhyun terus mengumpat dalam pencariannya , merancang rencana balas dendam jika heebum sudah ia temukan. Rasa gelisah terus menyelimutinya , membayangkan wajah murka sang noona. Tapi ia tetap tidak sanggup membayangkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan heechul pada dirinya jika heebum belum ia temukan.

Hari semakin malam , gumpalan-gumpalan salju jatuh di pucuk kepala kyuhyun. Uap dingin mengepul begitu saja saat kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun tidak kuat jadi dia putuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di pintu masuk salah satu rumah yang ia lewati , untung sekali disana ada tempat berteduh karena gerbang rumah itu di lindungi oleh atap memanjang. Sesekali kyuhyun menggosokkan tangannya mencoba mencari kehangatan. Tapi ternyata semakin lama salju semakin lebat.

Drrrt

Drrttt

"ne hae ! ada apa? Kau menemukannya?" tanya kyuhyun penuh harap

"belum , kau? Sudah pulang? Hujan salju malam ini sepertinya akan berlangsung sepanjang malam dan akan semakin lebat! Pulanglah kyu , besok kita cari lagi!" kata donghae

"iya , nanti aku pulang! Kau pulanglah , antar eunhyuk! Tidak apa kan kau mengantarnya sendiri?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba pengertian

"ne , kali ini aku kan mencoba mengantar hyukie sendiri! Doakan aku! Hehehe" sahut donghae sambil terkekeh

"ne , sudah kau pulang saja! Aku juga akan segera pulang!" kata donghae lalu segera memutruskan sambungan teleponnya

Sesekali kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya kearah langit , melihat keadaan. Tapi ternyata benar kata donghae , hujan salju makin lebat. Kyuhyun langsung meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya , sungguh dingin sekali

"hahh~ dingin!" gumam kyuhyun sambil membenamkan kepalanya di sela lututnya

"nugu? Kenapa ada di depan rumahku? Kau gelandangan ya?" tiba-tiba ada orang yang sudah berdiri didepan kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk

"eh?" kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya *np : IU - someday

Seorang gadis dengan mengenakan celana jins panjang berwarna hitam , dengan atasan yang dibalut cardigan panjang beserta sebuah syal yang melilit lehernya penuh. Dengan membawa sebuah kantung berwarna hitam sedang.

"neo….sedang apa di depan rumahku?" tanyanya , tapi kyuhyun masih menikmati pemandangan didepannya

"YA….! Jawab aku!" kata yeoja itu tidak sabar , yang langsung menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunan panjangnya *tiba-tiba lagu IU berhenti dengan akhir suara seperti CD rusak

"eh…itu aku..hmmm…" kyuhyun tampak berfikir

'gak elit banget kejebak hujan salju gara-gara nyariin kucing yang kabur! Jatuh nih reputasi!' batin kyuhyun

"jawab yang benar! Yasudah…minggir aku mau masuk!" kata sungmin sambil menyingkirkan tubuh kyuhyun

"eh…kau tidak pulang? Hujan salju sepertinya akan semakin lebat!" kata sungmin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya , sementara kyuhyun yang memandang sungmin dengan tatapan memelas sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya ke kedua lengannya

"hah~…..masuklah , kau teman sekelasku juga!" kata sungmin pada akhirnya , lalu dengan semangat kyuhyun lalu mengikuti sungmin yang berada didepannya

Sungmin langsung membuka pintu rumahnya , lalu kyuhyun kembali mengikutinya.

"minnie-ah! Sudah pulang?" kata seseorang menyambut kedatangan sungmin dan kyuhyun

"eh? Kyuhyun-shi?" kata orang itu bingung dengan keberadaan kyuhyun

"sunbae , sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" sela sungmin sebelum kyuhyun menjelaskan tentang keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba di rumah pujaan hatinya

"ah….kan panggilan itu manis sekali!" kata orang itu sedikit terlihat seperti orang menggerutu

"ah…iya , kyuhyun kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya orang itu ingat dengan pertanyaan yang memang belum dijawab oleh orang bersangkutan

"owh…itu , aku terjebak hujan salju sunbae" kata kyuhyun dengan setengah hati , merasa waktu berduaannya akan terganggu dengan keberadaan orang yang ternyata sudah ada di rumah sungmin terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau begini keadaannya , bukannya kyuhyun yang mengganggu mereka?

"owh…kyuhyun , panggil saja aku Yesung hyung!" kata orang itu lagi

"sunbae…." Sungmin angkat bicara

"yesung oppa! Arra!" sela yesung

'aish…apa-apaan sih yesung hyung! Ck….' Batin kyuhyun

"ne , terserahlah , aku mau memberi makan hyaku dulu ya , hmm…dan juga kucing yang baru aku temukan tadi , sepertinya dia sangat tidak terurus , kasian! Majikannya pasti sangat tidak bertanggung jawab!" kata sungmin dingin

"belum tentu dia punya majikan minnie-yah , bisa saja kan kucing itu kucing jalanan!" sahut yesung

"mana mungkin , jelas-jelas ada rantai dan aku yakin ia sangat tidak betah dengan majikannya sampai dia berusaha kabur dengan cara menggigit pegangan rantainya! Miris sekali nasibnya!" kata sungmin lalu segera berlalu ke dalam kamarnya

'eh? Kucing?' batin kyuhyun mulai ingat dengan tujuannya sampai ia harus terjebak hujan salju

"kyu kenapa kau da disini? Kau belum menjawabku tadi!" kata yesung membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun

"eh…itu , aku! Bagaimana ya?" gumam kyuhyun bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya

"kau tidak memakai jaket keluar malam begini?" tanya yesung lagi belum sadar jika pertanyaannya tadi tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang jelas

"hehehe…aku lupa , malah aku baru sadar!" kata kyuhyun dengan begonya

"hmm…begitu ya! Wah…sudah jam segini! Aku mau pulang! Mau ku antar?" tawar yesung

'andweee….jarang-jarang dapat nginep di rumah sungmin , eh…salah mungkin ini kesempatan satu-satunya!' batin kyuhyun , lalu dengan segera kyuhyun menggeleng

"tidak usah , aku merepotkan saja!" kata kyuhyun sok tidak enak , padahal mau cari enak(?)

"owh….baiklah , tapi aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan sama sekali loh!" tawar yesung lagi

'ish….yesung hyung maksa banget sih! Jangan-jangan dia gak rela lagi aku deket-deket sungmin!' batin kyuhyun berburuk sangka

"gak hyung , hyung pulang saja! Aku nanti bisa pulang sendiri kok! Sudah sana pulang saja!" kata kyuhyun , dengan maksud mengusir. Tapi bodohnya yesung langsung mengiyakan tanpa merasa aneh sedikit pun. Bagaimana bisa di seorang tamu diusir sama tamu orang yang punya rumah. Dan kyuhyun sepertinya memang sudah lupa sedang berada dimana sekarang , sungguh tidak sopan! *manggut2 bareng ikan cakep (baca : donghae)

"owh…baiklah , bilang sama minnie yah aku sudah pulang! Annyeong!" kata yesung berpamitan sama kyuhyun yang sebenarnya bukan tuan rumah disana

"ne hyung , hati-hati!" kata kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya

"hahaha…akhirnya!" kata kyuhyun lalu kembali masuk dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu rumah sungmin

"sunbae mana?" tanya sungmin yang baru kembali dari kamarnya di lantai dua

"sudah pulang , katanya ada keperluan mendadak!" sahut kyuhyun santai

"miaaawww…" suara kucing yang berada di samping sungmin

"miawww…." Suara kucing lagi dan sekarang tepat berada di samping kyuhyun

"wah…ini kucingmu? Lucunya…." Kata kyuhyun hendak mengelus bulu halus berwarna abu agak putih

"miawww….ggrrrr" kucing itu menggeram tanda tidak suka , lalu dengan sekali gerakan di cakarnya tangan kyuhyun

"aww…aishh" kyuhyun meringis

"hyaku! Aish…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sungmin dengan agak panik lalu dengan segera menghampiri kyuhyun dan memegang tangan yang tadi di cakar kyuhyun

DEG

DEG

Jantung kyuhyun terasa mau melompat keluar dan ingin ikut menari bonamana bersama kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang bahagia karena tangannya dipegang gadis pujaannya. Hahahahaha...lagu bonamana bergema di telinga kyuhyun –cckkkiiit , tiba-tiba CD bonamana rusak lagi saat kyuhyun melihat seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu pekat bermesraan bersama kucing yang tadi mencakarnya

"kucing milik noona!" panggil kyuhyun

Lalu kucing yang dipanggil hanya melirik seolah mengatakan apa-sih?-ganggu-aja.

"kau tau kucing ini? Punya noonamu yah?" tanya sumin sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kewajah kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang merasa grogi ditatap begitu hanya mengangguk.

"siapa namanya?"tanya sungmin lagi

"heebum" kyuhyun menjawab begitu saja , padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah mau menyebut nama kucing nista*dicekek chulie* yang telah mengacaukan hidupnya.

"owhh….yasudah sebaiknya kau bawa pulang , aku yakin noonamu pasti khawatir!" kata sungmin sambil pergi mengambil sesuatu ,

"ne…." kyuhyun kembali menjawab dengan tampang babo gak ketulungan sambil menatap punggung sungmin

"apa perlu aku pinjamkan mantel untukmu? Udara dingin sekali diluar! Apa rumahmu dekat?" tanya sungmin bertubi-tubi , entah kenapa dia sekarang jadi sangat cerewet

"bolehkah? Entahlah , mungkin agak jauh!" jawab kyuhyun yang kini memperhatikan sungmin yang sedang menempel lukanya dengan plester

"baiklah , tunggu disini!" kata sungmin lagi , lalu ia kembali ke lantai dua. Tidak beberapa lama sungmin kembali dengan mantel bulu berwarna hitam.

"pakailah , dan ini bisa kau pakaikan ke heebum , aku yakin dia nanti pasti akan sangat kedinginan" ucap sungmin sambil melilit tubuh heebum dengan kain tebal yang ia bawa.

Lalu kyuhyun segera berpamitan sambil merangkul heebum. Sebenarnya heebum tidak mau pergi bersama kyuhyun , tapi karena ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik *dililit selimut* akhirnya heebum pasrah saja. Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya , kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sementara heebum masih sibuk melamun memikirkan bagaimana cara bertemu dengan hyaku lagi *kyyaa..heebum falling in love sama hyaku!

Sampai dirumah , kyuhyun langsung saja berlalu menuju kamarnya. Padahal ummanya dari tadi memanggilnya tapi sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Sampai didalam kamarnya kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan heebum yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"heebum…..aku menyayangimu!" teriak kyuhyun sambil memeluk heebum erat , sementara umma dan appa kyuhyun saling bertatapan bingung. Bagaiaman biasa seorang kyuhyun bisa menyayangi musuh bebuyutannya itu

'YA! Lepaskan bodoh' batin heebum

…~O~…

"eh! Gimana? Heebum ketemu? Tanya donghae

"tentu saja ," jawab kyuhyun bangga

"jongmal? Dimana?" tanya donghae ingin tau

Saat kyuhyun ingin menceritakan semua kejadian semalam , tiba-tiba tatapan donghae malah tidak ada padanya tapi menatap kedepan. Aku mengikuti pandangannya

"omo~ ….." seruku reflek

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior , and other?

Genre : Romance , Fluff(?) , friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered 6 of ?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

Summary : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

Warning : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel

Pair : Kyumin , Bumku , Simin

≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍ «Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}» ≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍

_"jongmal? Dimana?" tanya donghae ingin tau_

_Saat kyuhyun ingin menceritakan semua kejadian semalam , tiba-tiba tatapan donghae malah tidak ada padanya tapi menatap kedepan. Kyuhyun mengikuti pandangannya_

_"omo~ ….." seru kyu reflek_

-chap 6-

Didepan kelas , tepatnya di pintu masuk kelas nampak seorang gadis sedang menuangkan semua isi gelas yang ia bawa di atas kepala seorang namja yang kini duduk bersimpuh didepannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat santai dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang , tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"aku kira , kau perlu mandi! Sekalian untuk membersihkan tubuhmu yang memang sudah kotor itu! Lihat tubuhmu sekarang! Kau kira kau itu lebih baik dari sahabatku ini? Dibandingkan saja tidak pantas" kata gadis itu dengan sangat tajam

"kau!" geram namja itu tertahan saat melihat mata gadis yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan 'berani-dengan-ku-tunggu-sampai-kau-benar-benar-terdampar-di rumah-sakit'

"wookie , tinggalkan dia!" ajak yeoja itu menarik tangan gadis yang berdiri mematung di sampingnya

"ta-tapi minnie , itu!" kata wookie terbata sambil menujuk ketempat namja tadi yang kini hendak berdiri

"kau kasian padanya?" tanya Sungmin tadi tidak percaya

"ahniyo , lantainya kotor! Nanti sungsaenim marah!" ucap ryeowook menatap khawatir ke lantai

"owh…itu , YA! Kau…bersihkan ini , bukannya ini jusmu kan? Mengotori kelasku saja!" ucap sungmin sambil menujuk dengan garang tepat di ujung hidung namja tadi. Sementara namja itu hanya mengangguk , ia tau apa konsekuensi yang akan dia dapat jika berani melawan.

"ayo wookie , temani aku membaca novel lagi! Atau kita ketoilet dulu membersihakan noda jus di jas sekolahmu ini?" ajak sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah ryeowook – dan lagi-lagi tanpa ia sadari

"ne , minnie! Kajja! Aku terlihat sangat kotor" sahut ryeowook setuju lalu menarik sungmin keluar kelas

Sementara tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Satu namja di dalam kelas itu dan satu lagi di luar ruangan kelas.

"omo~ senyumnya itu ternyata manis sekali…" gumam kyuhyun hampir mimisan

"ck…kau kalah kyu!" celetuk donghae

"kalah? Maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun kurang terima *udahlah terima aja!

"ryeowook si gadis cupu sudah bisa membuat seorang 'gyeoeul-shi' tersenyum , sedangkan kau? Ya…yang sering dipanggil 'perfect guy with evil smile' saja belum bisa berbuat apa-apa!" kata donghae sambil menaikkan bahunya

"tapi kau belum tau bagaimana ia semalam!" jawab kyuhyun tidak kalah pedas

"mwo? Maksudmu?" kini donghae yang giliran membelalakan matanya , entah pikiran apa yang sekarang terbentuk di otak mesumnya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh pacarnya Hyukjae*=_=a

"hehehehe…" sedang kyuhyun hanya tersenyum gak jelas yang hanya menambah rasa penasaran donghae

…~O~…

"Ya! Kucing itu hilang lagi! Kemana sih? Mana cuaca lagi gak bagus!" teriak kyuhyun frustasi setelah mengetahui heebum kabur lagi

"ah…jangan-jangan kerumah sungmin lagi!" kata donghae seperti baru menerima wangsit yang entah dari mana datangnya

"hahahaha…kesempatan….lalalalala" kata kyuhyun mulai gila sambil berlari kecil kekamarnya

"yeobbo! Anak kita kenapa sih? Aku jadi takut!" kata umma kyuhyun sambil menatap suaminya

"tenang saja chagi , kalau anak kita gila tinggal bawa ke RSJ kan?" jawab appa kyuhyun tega

"ck….pantas anaknya gila ternyata appanya juga gila! Ish…." Jawab umma kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan appa kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang sibuk menonton tv

Sementara dikamar , kyuhyun sedang sibuk memilih-milih bajunya. Sudah berapa baju yang ia coba tapi tetap saja gak dapet yang pas.

"aish…kira-kira tipenya sungmin itu kayak apa ya?" gumam kyuhyun sambil mencoba sebuah kaos berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna senada ditambah dengan kaca mata hitam sebagai aksesorisnya dan tidak lupa jaket tebal hitam yang di pinjamkan sungmin.

"heh~ mau melayat pak?" kata kyuhyun sambil menyapa bayangannya di cermin seolah bayangannya itu orang lain ,

"omo~ jangan-jangan bener anak ku gila! Andwee…" kata umma kyuhyun hampir seperti berbisik dibalik pintu kamar anak laki-lakinya

"hahahaha….aku payah sekali! Masak mau memakai baju seperti ini mau menemui sungmin-Ku , ntar beneran kali di kira mau melayat!" kata kyuhyun sambil tertawa setelah bertingkah aneh yang tanpa sepengetahuannya telah membuat orang lain cemas

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap dan tentu saja dengan baju yang lain kyuhyun segera berangkat kerumah sungmin. Dan tentu saja dengan berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan orang tuanya.

"umma appa aku mau kerumah teman dulu ya!" kata kyuhyun sambil berlalu menuju pintu rumahnya.

"ne , hati-hati sayang…" ucap umma kyuhyun dari arah dapur

"aish…..hujan salju lagi…." Gumam kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya , sekarang ia sudah keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Jalan menuju rumah sungmin sangat sepi walaupun kadang terlihat beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Mungkin karena udara sore ini yang kelewat dingin membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar dari lindungan selimut hangatnya.

Rumah pertama , rumah kedua dan kini rumah ketiga telah di lewati kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak asik menghitung satu demi satu rumah yang ia lewati.

"sepuluh…." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan rumah kesepuluh

"ternyata rumahku dengan rumah sungmin Cuma beda sembilan rumah , hahaha….kok bisa sedekat ini ya? Apa mungkin kami jodoh?" ucap kyuhyun yang entah kenapa bisa terdengar sangat bodoh , bisa-bisanya ia berfikir hal bodoh seperti itu

Saat kyuhyun ingin menekan bel rumah sungmin tiba-tiba gerbang rumah sungmin terbuka dan tampak dua buah mobil mewah berlalu begitu saja didepan rumah sungmin.

"eh….tuan kyuhyun ingin menemui nona sungmin? Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya , semntara kyuhyun hanya mengagguk

" silahkan masuk!" sapa wanita itu yang tadi membukakan pintu gerbang rumah sungmin *sejak kapan pembantunya minnie kenal kyuhyun?

"ah…ne ahjuma gamsahamnida" ucap kyuhyun lalu segera masuk kedalam rumah sungmin dan duduk di sofa tanpa ada yang mempersilahkannya terlebih dahulu *gak sopan banget sih!

"sebentar , saya panggilkan nona sungmin dulu!" ucap ajhuma itu dan segera meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Di edarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruang tamu kyuhyun. Sebuah meja memanjang di samping kanan ruang tamu , tampak banyak pigura foto yang di pajang. Dan diatasnya terdapat sebuah foto berukuran besar yang menempel di dindingnya. Empat orang manusia yang tersenyum bahagia , sepasang suami istri yang duduk didepan , sementara seorang pria dan seorang gadis yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Tangan mereka memegang pundak orang yang berada didepannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis.

Kyuhyun ikut menyunggingkan sunyumnya setelah melihat wajah dari gadis yang berdiri di belakang bersama laki-laki pemilik lesung pipi itu.

'dari dulu sungmin memang sudah manis , apalagi kalau ia tersenyum , manis sekali' batin kyuhyun sambil menatap foto itu lama

"ekhemm….." seseorang terdengar berdehem. Namun kyuhyun masih belum menyadarinya

"hhhh~…..kyuhyun-shi" panggil orang itu lagi dengan suara yang agak di tinggikan

"n,…ne?" sahut kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari mimpinya yang kelewat indah

"kau mencari heebum?" tanya sungmin tanpa banyak basa-basi

"eh…iya , " jawab kyuhyun sekenanya karena merasa mood sungmin kali ini sedang buruk

"ambil saja di kamarku , sepertinya dia tidak mau keluar!" ucap sungmin lalu kembali berjalan kelantai dua , kyuhyun dengan otomatis langsung mengikuti langkah sungmin

Kriiieett

"ambillah!" suruh sungmin sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya , kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu dengan senang hati memasuki ruangan yang memang sangat ingin dia lihat.

'wow…cewek banget kamarnya , pink dimana-mana!' batin kyuhyun yang takjub akan kamar sungmin.

Mungkin kyuhyun sebelumnya sudah pernah membayangkan bagaimana bentuk kamar sungmin. Kamar dengan cat dinding berwarna gelap , lampu yang memang sengaja di buat remang-remang dengan segala aksesoris aneh lainnya *itu sih kamar punya setan kyu!*. tapi ternyata tidak , semua bayangan kyuhyun sudah jelas sekarang , sebuah kamar yang luas dan dengan warna pink yang memang mendominasi kamar ini. Boneka-boneka kelinci besar dengan tenang duduk di ranjang king size milik sungmin yang juga berwarna pink lembut. Eh…tunggu bukan hanya boneka tapi sekarang ada dua makhluk berbulu kecil sedang menggeliat-geliat di atas kasur yang empuk itu.

'ih…ulat bulu kah?' batin kyuhyun asal

"cepatlah ambil heebum , aku mau belajar! Kau hanya membuang waktuku percuma tuan!" ucap sungmin yang kesal menunggu kyuhyun yang kelewat lama berada di dalam kamarnya

"ne..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun dan hendak mengambil makhluk yang sekarang sudah jelas makhluk apa itu. Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun lupa akan kebiasaan kedua kucing yang kini sedang sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran ala film india itu.

"akkkhhhh….." rintih kyuhyun sambil menarik kedua tangannya dari kedua makhluk mungil nan evil itu

"kenapa lagi sih?" tanya sungmin yang tidak sabar lalu menghampiri kyuhyun yang kini sudah memasang tampang sedih seolah mengatakan –selamatkan-aku-

"omo~ " pekik sungmin kaget setelah melihat goresan yang lumayan panjang di lengan kiri dan kanan kyuhyun.

Mungkin yang kiri hadiah dari hyaku karena gak mau di pisahkan dengan heebum , sementara yang kanan hadiah dari heebum yang gak mau dipegang kyuhyun. Padahal pertamanya kyuhyun hanya berniat mengambil heebum tapi entah karena janjian atau ikatan batin kedua kucing itu dengan cepat langsung menganiaya sepasang tangan putih kyuhyun.

"sakit…" kata kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat di buat-buat

"benarkah?" tanya sungmin sambil melihat tangan kyuhyun

"iya , hah….lukanya pasti dalam!" ucap kyuhyun semakin mengada-ada

"mana mungkin hanya tergores sedikit!" kata sungmin dengan nada sangat santai

"eh? Ta…tapi ini sakit sekali tau! Bisakah kau hanya mengobatiku saja?" kata kyuhyun gagal menarik simpati sungmin

"ayo!" ajak sungmin sambil menarik baju kyuhyun

"ne….gomawo!" kata kyuhyun penuh kemenangan

"ck…menyusahkan!" gumam sungmin tapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan kyuhyun

Sungmin langsung menyuruh kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sebelum itu sungmin memindahkan hyaku dan heebum terlebih dahulu , kalau di biarkan diatas ranjang bersama kyuhyun jangan-jangan mereka bakal perang lagi , jadi sungmin mau cari aman saja.

"kemarikan tanganmu!" pinta sungmin , lalu dengan senang hati kyuhyun menyerahkan tangannya dengan pasrah , pasrah dengan apa yang akan sungmin lakukan pada tangan putihnya *lebeh banget deh!

"maaf merepotkanmu sungmin-shi…" kata kyuhyun sok tidak enak

"iya kau sungguh merepotkan! Kau tau seharusnya sekarang aku sudah duduk didepan meja belajarku! Dan lihat gara-gara kau sekarang aku harus merelakan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menobatimu , kau tau ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku harus mengobatimu gara-gara luka yang dibuat oleh hewan peliharaanmu sendiri!" cerewet sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit membentak

"hyaku juga sungmin-ah!" elak kyuhyun

"baiklah…baiklah! Dan setelah ini kuharap kau bisa langsung pulang!" kata sungmin lagi

"kau mengusirku?" tanya kyuhyun

"iya , kenapa?" tanya sungmin dengan sangat tidak berpri ke-evilan

"tega sekali , aku kan juga mau sekalian mampir untuk main kesini! Masak mau diusir begitu saja sih!" kata kyuhyun raut wajah kecewa

"memang kau tidak belajar apa? Besok kita mau test matematika!" kata sungmin memperingatkan

"bukan masalah buatku!" jawab kyuhyun tenang

"tapi masalah buatku! Arraso,,,,!" bentak sungmin kesal

"kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun yang merasa mood sungmin memang sedang sangat buruk

"bukan apa-apa dan ini bukan urusanmu arra! Cepatlah pergi!" usir sungmin lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan segera membukakan pintu keluar.

"ta..tapi!"

"KELUAR kau mengerti , aku mau sendiri!" bentak sungmin yang kelihatannya sangat marah

"kau tega melihatku pulang di tengah badai salju begini?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela

"bukan urusanku" kata sungmin semakin tidak peduli

"hhhh~ baiklah jika itu maumu…." Kata kyuhyun lemas sambil menghampiri heebum , namun sepertinya heebum enggan untuk mengikuti majikannya

"boleh aku titip heebum malam ini? Sepertinya dia tidak mau pulang denganku , pasti karena takut dengan badai diluar" kata kyuhyun semakin mendramatisir

"boleh , toh tidak begitu mengganggu" ucap sungmin seadaanya

"lalu aku? Ap.."

"kau mengganggu! Jadi cepat pergi…!" usir sungmin lagi

"baiklah…" ucap kyuhyun agak kecewa karena gagal menarik simpati sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar sungmin sambil mengeratkan syalnya di lehernya. Saat menuruni tangga kyuhyun ingin menoleh sungmin , siapa tau yeoja manis itu berubah pikiran. Tapi sayangnya sebelum kyuhyun sempat melihat wajah itu tersenyum manis dan memanggilnya untuk kembali ia buru-buru telah disambut oleh suara pintu yang di banting(?).

Lalu kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang. Dingin malam ini sungguh terasa sangat menusuk kulit. Bahkan kyuhyun yang memang belum keluar dari rumah sungmin sudah bisa merasakan dingin yang teramat.

Sementara dikamar sungmin dua kucing masih asik bermain. Dan sepertinya mereka sedang main rumah-rumahan dengan heebum yang menjadi ayah dan hyaku yang menjadi ibunya , tapi sayangnya mereka belum punya anak. Apa seharusnya mereka membuat anak saja ya untuk melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka? Sudahlah , abaikan saja pasangan ini.

Sungmin tampak sedang duduk di meja belajarnya , berusaha menfokuskan konsentrasinya pada buku yang kini telah terpampang didepannya.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Suara ranting-ranting pohon Ume yang memang berada dekat dengan jendela sungmin membenturkan dirinya ke kaca jendela yang belum tertutup oleh gorden itu. Seolah meminta sang pemilik kamar membukakan jendelanya agar mau menampung dirinya yang menggigil kedinginan akibat badai salju yang semakin besar.

Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya jendela , melihat keluar halaman yang sekarang sudah gelap namun masih ada cahaya lampu taman yang meneranginya dengan penerangan seadanya. Salju semakin menumpuk , gumpalan-gumpalan salju tak hentinya turun dari langit. Rasa dingin yang menusuk dengan segera menjalar di jemari sungmin saat ia menyentuh jendela itu dengan jari-jari putih mungilnya.

"sama seperi malam itu oppa , mianhae karena aku terlalu egois. Pantas mereka semua menyalahkanku , karena memang ini semua salahku….." ucap sungmin lalu kembali terdiam , ia menangis tanpa suara.

_-flashback-_

_"oppa ayo cepat pulang , pulang! Ayolah…." Rengek sungmin saat ia menerima telepon dari kakaknya_

_"iya sayang , tapi disini sedang ada badai salju , bagaimana oppa bisa pulang?" tanya orang seberang sana dengan suara agak sedikit merayu_

_"oppa sudah janji padaku! Aish…" ucap sungmin sambil menekuk wajahnya_

_"iya…tapi oppa pasti nanti pulang , oppa sekarang tidak bisa pulang sayang!" kata siwon memberi pejelasan_

_"oppa sudah janji kan denganku kalau kita akan menghias pohon natal bersama , apalagi oppa baru saja pulang dari Jepang! Kenapa harus meninggalkanku begitu! Aku masih sangat merindukanmu oppa!" rengek sungmin lagi dan sekarang terdengar lebih manja _

_"huhh~…baiklah , oppa pulang sekarang! Awas nanti kau sudah tidur saat oppa sudah sampai di rumah!" kata siwon dengan nada agak mengancam , tapi sungmin malah tertawa mendengar ancaman kakaknya_

_"hahahaha….tenang saja , ayo cepat pulang! Hati-hati , minnie sayang oppa!" ucap sungmin dengan manis_

_"ne , oppa juga sayang minnie" ucap siwon dengan penuh kelembutan , lalu ia segera memutus sa,bungan telepon itu_

_"huah….haruskah aku pulang , bagaimana kalau mobilku terjebak badai ?" kata siwon sambil menatap keluar jendela rumah salah satu teman sungmin_

_"oppa mau pulang? Diluar sedang badai lho!" kata kibum sambil ikut menatap keluar rumah_

_"minnie menyuruhku cepat-cepat pulang! Hmm…dia pasti sangat merindukanku!" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum saat membayangkan adik kesayangnnya itu_

_"tapi oppa , ini kan bahaya!" ucap kibum lagi . sepertinya dia sangat khawatir dengan siwon_

_"gwenchana , toh tidak terlalu jauh kan? Hmmm…bagaimana sudah kau berikan titipan ummaku?" tanya siwon ingin mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan_

_"ne , sudah!" ucap kibum singkat_

_"sudah ya oppa pulang dulu! Dari pada badainya semakin besar!" ucap siwon langsung berpamitan , kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan siwon jika sudah berhubungan dengan sungmin_

_Sementara dirumah kediaman Lee , sungmin tampak masih sibuk di depan jendela depan rumahnya sambil memainkan jemari mungilnya di permukaan kaca yang dingin. Beberapa kali ia menguap , jika rasa kantuk sudah sangat tidak bisa dia tahan ia akan langsung menempelkan pipinya di kaca jendela yang dingin agar ia bisa terjaga lebih lama._

_"oppa lama sekali sih , hoaamm…" ucap sungmin sambil menguap lebar_

_10 menit_

_20 menit_

_2 jam_

_Sungmin tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lalu dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah sofa untuk meminum susu hangatnya berusaha menahan kelopak matanya agar tidak tertutup. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Siwon sama sekali tidak datang. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur , entah berapa lama ia tertidur sampai merasakan seseorang menguncang tubuhnya._

_"minnie-ah! Bangun sayang!" sayup-sayup terdengar sesorang memanggil sungmin_

_"hmm, ne? oppa sudah pulang?" tanya sungmin lemah tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun_

_"sayang bangun!" tegas orang itu lagi_

_"aku mengantuk! Oppa sih terlalu lama!" ucap sungmin mengacuhkan panggilan itu_

_"terserah kau mau bangun atau tidak! Appa dan umma sekarang mau kerumah sakit melihat keadaan oppamu!" kata orang itu dengan suara agak keras_

_"mwo?" sungmin langsung membuka matanya lebar_

_"oppa kenapa?" tanya sungmin_

_"penyakit oppamu kambuh apalagi dia kecelakaan saat terjebak badai salju! Dan kondisinya sedang krirtis!" jawab appa sungmin_

_-end flashback-_

Sungmin segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Dan segera menutup gorden yang memang sedari tadi belum dia fungsikan. Keinginannya untuk belajar langsung hilang jadi dia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempt tidurnya yag hangat. Sebuah kata penyesalan terus berputar-putar di otaknya 'coba aku tidak egois!'

"aku benci badai salju! Hanya orang bodoh yang mau keluar saat badai salju!" ucap sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya yang mencoba keluar lagi

Namun saat itu juga ia segera duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting ,

"anak itu! Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini!" ucap sungmin sedikit agak khawatir dan rasa bersalah lalu dengan sigap di ambilnya mantel dan syalnya untuk segera memastikannya

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior , and other?

Genre : Romance , Fluff(?) , friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered 7 of ?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

Summary : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

Warning : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel

Pair : Kyumin , Yewook

≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍ «Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}» ≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍≍

"Aku benci badai salju! Hanya orang bodoh yang mau keluar saat badai salju!" Ucap sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya yang mencoba keluar lagi

Namun saat itu juga ia segera duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting ,

"Anak itu! Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini!" Ucap sungmin sedkit agak khawatir dan sedikit rasa bersalah lalu dengan sigap di ambilnya mantel dan syalnya untuk segera turun ke lantai Satu

-chap 7-

Walaupun sungmin agak khawatir tapi tetap saja dia berjalan dengan santai , atau dia memang masih berfikir dua kali untuk pergi keluar menyusul namja yang ia anggap bodoh karena mau saja pulang dengan kondisi yang sangat tidak besahabat ini. Dengan perlahan dia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumahnya lalu mengintip melalui jendela untuk segera memerintahkan otaknya agar segera mengurungkan niatnya yang terlalu baik itu. Tapi entah malaikat apa yang kini sedang bergelantungan di fikiran sungmin , dengan segera di bukanya pintu rumahnya yang besar itu.

CEKLEKK

WUUSSHHH

Udara dingin dengan segera menyapa sungmin , yeoja manis itu lalu dengan sangat cekatan kembali mengeratkan jaket dan syal tebalnya. Menatap cemas keluar halaman rumahnya , sedikit fikiran cemas menghinggapinya. Bagaimana kalau namja tadi sekarang sedang mengigil kedinginan di salah satu pinggir jalan karena tidak mampu berjalan kembali kerumahnya? Atau bagaimana kalau namja yang tadi dia usir tanpa rasa hormat itu sekarang malah sedang terjebak salju dan akhirnya tertanam salju yang makin menggunung itu?

Dengan segala perasaan cemas sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya , menginjak salju-salju putih bersih yang kini menghiasi halaman rumahnya. Sedikit perasaan kesal saat ia menginjak kristal-kristal salju itu , entah apa penyebabnya , sungmin sendiri kurang mengetahuinya. Kini ia sudah bersiap meraih gerbang rumahnya , namun sebelum ia sempat meraihnya tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kencang berhembus tiba-tiba. Sehingga tanpa sengaja salju yang menyangkut di pohon yang tepat berada di atas sungmin jatuh begitu saja menimpa sungmin yang ternyata memang tidak menyadari akan jatuhnya gumpalan salju sebesar itu tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Uhuk…uhukk…" Sungmin terbatuk batuk saat ia berhasil bebas dari gumpalan salju yang hampir saja merobohkannya

BRUKK

Malah kini sungmin terduduk lemas , sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Perasaan aneh kini dirasakan sungmin, pandangan agak kabur dan dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu dengan uap-uap putih yang mengepul dari rongga pernafasannya. Sedikit lagi ia akan segera kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan seperti enggan untuk membuka. Pink , warna yang amat ia cintai langsung menyapa paginya yang terasa berat.

"Eunghh,…." Lenguh Sungmin masih berusaha mengumpulkan rohnya yang mungkin belum terkumpul semuanya

"Sungmin-ah? Gwencaha?" tiba-tiba seseorang kini telah berada di samping tempat tidurnya , tengah memegang tangannya

"Hangat" Gumam Sungmin hampir berbisik

"YA…Minnie-yah , gwenchanayo? Jawab aku Sungmin!" Kini giliran suara seorang yeoja menyerang sungmin dengan suara yang bisa di bilang cempreng(?)

"Aish…kalau begini mana mungkin Sungmin bisa lebih baik! Kalia mengganggu istirahatnya babo!" terdengar gumaman seorang namja namun agak keras yang bisa didengar langsung oleh kedua orang yang sedang sibuk menanyai keadaan Sungmin. Lalu kedua orang itu langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Gwenchana! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin angkat bicara yang membuat ke tiga temannya(?) langsung beralih menatap Sungmin was-was

"Tentu saja kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Minnie-yah…." Sahut kedua orang yang kini berada di sisi tempat tidur Sungmin serentak

"Hehehe…kalian lucu sekali bicara berbarengan begitu " Ucap sungmin terkekeh kecil dengan ulah kedua sahabat barunya

Sementara kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sungmin , mereka sudah terbiasa dengan senyum sang 'gyeoeul-e-shi' yang sewaktu-waktu merekah begitu saja. Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja yang berdiri di dekat pintu , ia masih begitu terpesona dengan senyuman gadis pujaannya.

"Omo~ , jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin panik

"Jam 9 pagi minnie-yah? Waeyo?" Tanya yeoja mungil itu sambil membenarkan letak kaca harry potter-nya

"Aku terlambat!" Ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur pink miliknya itu

"andwee….Minnie! kau harus istirahat! Kenapa mau ke sekolah sih? Sudah jelas-jelas akan sangat terlambat!" Ucap namja tampan yang berada di sebelah yeoja mungil

"Ta…tapi Sunbae! Hari ini aku ada ulangan matematika" Kata Sungmin sambil kembali mencoba terduduk dengan benar

"Ahni , kau lebih baik istirahat! Kau itu sedang demam Minnie-yah , masak lebih mementingkan ulangan matematikamu dari pada kesehatanmu sendiri! Pokonya Minnie harus istirahat total sekarang! Arraso…!" Kata yeoja mungil yang entah kenapa jadi ikut cerewet seperti kebiasaan Sungmin jika sudah berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun

"Huh~ tapi kan….."

"Minnie kau mau mendengarkan dia atau tidak?" Tanya Yesung dengan tampang babo-nya *sebenernya siapa yang nasehatin minnie sih? *plakk, author babo

"Hehe…mana aku takut padamu sunbae! Tampangmu lucu begitu" Ucap Sungmin kembali tekekeh

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan perkataan oppamu itu Sungmin-ah!" ucap namja tampan tadi yang ternyata sudah kembali tersadar dari mimpi indahnya dengan senyuman milik Lee Sungmin

Seketika itu Sungmin langsung bungkam sambil menatap namja itu datar. Lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya kembali. Setelah meminum obat dan istirahat Sungmin , Ryeowook dan Yesung kembali asik dengan obrolan mereka. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah berapa kali diajak untuk bergabung tapi Kyuhyun tetepa tidak mau , katanya sih 'takut mengganggu'

"Minnie-yah jadi bagaimana ini?" Tanya Yesung dengan tatapan pasrahnya

"Memang tidak ada orang selain aku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan santainya lalu mulai membuka halaman-demi halaman bukunya

"Ahniyo , sepertinya hanya kau yang cocok Minnie-yah , apa perlu aku batalkan saja ya?" Tanya Yesung semakin putus asa , sementara Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan YeMin

"Tidak usah , Sunbae tau disini masih ada seseorang dengan suara yang sangat bagus! Lebih bagus dari aku malah " Kata Sungmin yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryeowook

"Nugu?" Tanya Yesung bingung

"Itu….." Ucap sungmin sambil menatap Ryeowook

"Eh…a…aku?" Tanya Ryeowook makin tidak mengerti

"Ne , kau bisa jadi teman duet Yesung Sunbae untuk lomba besok , kau mau kan? Aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya , kau tau sendiri aku kan sakit" Ucap Sungmin dengan santainya

"Memang kau bisa Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya Yesung sadikit ragu tapi ia akan tetap berusaha agar ia tetap bisa mengikuti lomba menyanyi untuk pasangan yang akan di adakan saat event sekolah besok

"Ehmm…tidak terlalu Sunbae , Minnie-yah sungguh berlebihan" Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu

"Kalau mau tau coba saja tes , aku yakin Sunbae pasti suka! Lebih baik kalian latihan saja , hari sudah semakin sore , bukankah lombanya besok? Aku janji nanti aku akan datang untuk melihat kalian " Ucap Sungmin dengan bersungguh-sungguh

"Benarkah? Baiklah Minnie , oppa pergi latihan dulu dengan Ryeowookie! Annyeong…." Kata Yesung kelewat semangat lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook , tapi saat ia hendak keluar kamar Sungmin Yesung kembali berbalik

"Ku harap kau besok menyerukan namaku dengan kata 'Yesung OPPA , fighting!' , aku bosan mengingatkanmu untuk memanggiku oppa " ucap Yesung dengan sedikit tegas dan penekanan saat mengatakan 'OPPA'

"Ne , Oppa" ucap Sungmin masih berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya

"Mwo? Sungmin ucapkan sekali lagi! Ku mohon…." Yesung hendak kembali beringsut ke arah tempat tidur Sungmin , tapi Kyuhyun sudah mencegahnya.

"Bukannya hyung bisa mendengarnya besok dengan suara yang lebih keras? Jadi sekarang berlatihlah agar besok hyung bisa menang saat perlombaan nanti dan tidak mengecewakan kami" Kata kyuhyun lalu dengan tega mendorong hyung dan teman sekelasnya keluar kamar Sungmin

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun

"Ck…beginikah sikapmu pada orang yang telah membantumu saat kemarin pingsan di tengah badai salju?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin

"Mwo? Bukannya kau sudah pulang waktu itu? Aku saja waktu itu ingin menyusulmu! Bagaimana bisa? Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun-shi!" Ucap Sungmin yang terdengar sangat tidak terima

'Mwo? Menyusulku? Berarti dia khawatir denganku! Senangnya…hahahahaha" Batin Kyu tertawa bahagia

"Huh….sayangnya kemarin aku belum keluar rumah ini sedikit pun!" gumam Kyuhyun sedikit agak keras agar Sungmin dapat mendengarnya ,

"Mwo?" Pekik Sungmin yang mulai mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun

_-Flashback- _

_"Tuang kyuhyun mau pulang di tengah badai begini? " Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang masih asik mengintip kondisi di luar _

_"Ne , ini sudah malam ahjuma , nanti orang tuaku pasti khawatir!" Kata Kyuhyun berbohong sedikit , mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau baru saja di usir oleh Sungmin – gak elit banget gitu _

_"Kenapa orangtuanya tidak di telepon saja tuan? Hmmm….sepertinya anda bisa menginap disini selama semalam , banyak kamar kosong disini tuan , yah…walaupun saya Cuma pembantu saya di perbolehkan mengajak orang bermalam disini asal saya kenal! Apalagi anda temannya nona Sungmin , pasti boleh" Ucap ahjuma itu dengan senyum ramahnya _

_"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak ragu _

_"Tentu tuan , mau saya buatkan coklat hangat?" Tawar ahjuma itu _

_"Ah…terima kasih , Sungmin tidak dibuatkan juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun _

_"Sepertinya nona Sungmin sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang" Ucap ahjuma itu yang masih sibuk membuatkan secangkir coklat hangat , sementara kyuhyun dengan anteng menunggu di meja makan _

_Saat kyuhyun hendak kembali menuju ruang tamu dilihatnya pintu rumah masih terbuka , padahal seingatnya pintu tadi belum ia sentuh sama sekali _

_"Ah…jangan-jangan pencuri!" Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan , dengan perlahat didongakannya kepalanya ke luar _

_WUUUSHHH _

_Angin dingin sudah menerpa wajahnya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Lalu pandangannya kembali ia tajamkan saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang kini terduduk di di atas gundukan salju putih bersih. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan _

_"Sungmin-Ku!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh itu ambruk *ah…sempet2-nya pake embel-embel-Ku? _

_-flashback end- _

"Kau ingat sekarang? Huh…padahal aku sudah merawatmu dari tadi malam , apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Gamsahamnida…" Ucap Sungmin setengah ikhlas

"Ck…kau telihat seperti zombie sungminnie , bagaimana kalau dengan senyuman?" Kembali kyuhyun meminta dengan penuh harap

"Hhh~ , gamsahamnida kyuhyun-Shi…^^" Kata Sungmin tersenyum kaku , bagaimana pun ia juga tetap harus berterima kasih

"hahahaha Terima kasih Sungminnie!" Sahut Kyuhyun bahagia dan hampir saja memeluk Sungmin jika orang yang mau di peluknya tidak segera menahan lengan kurus itu

"Kau mau apa? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama Sungminnie!" tegas Sungmin

"hehehehe…ne , mianhae!" ucap Kyuhyun cengengesan

…~O~…

"Wah….ramai sekali , " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan di samping Sungmin

"Aku tidak suka keramaian!" Desis Sungmin , namun tetap bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Ayolah Sungminni…eh , maksudku Sungmin-ah , ini untuk melihat penampilan Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook , kau sendiri yang merekomendasikannya jadi kau juga harus siap mendukung mereka!" Kata Kyuhyun terdengar memaksa

"Ne , baiklah , tapi setelah mereka tampil aku mau pulang! Disini panas tau!" Kata Sungmin kesal

"Baiklah , apapun maumu bidadariku!" Bisik Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang ternyata agak mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun

"eh? Memang aku bilang apa? Tapi…apa kau sudah membawanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sudah , ish….kalau aku tidak berjanji pada Yesung sunb…"

"Oppa!" sela Kyuhyun

"Ck…menyusahkan!" Gumam Sungmin lalu berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun untuk mencari tempat duduk

'Hahaha…lucu sekali dia! Aku jadi semakin menyukainya…o

Dan menderitalah Sungmin Pagi itu , karena ternyata Yewook mendapat nomor undi terakhir. Sehingga secara tidak langsung untuk menyuruhnya berada di ruangan aula itu sampai acara hampir selesai.

"Ihh….menyebalkan" Umpat Sungmin sambil menatap ogah-ogahan kearah panggung didepan

.

.

"Ihh...suaranya sih bagus , tapi tingkah mereka itu loh! Menghumbar kemesraan dimana-mana , aku jadi mau muntah!" Komentar Sungmin saat Pasangan duet entah yang keberapa muncul

.

.

"apa-apaan itu? Ini kan acara menyanyi! Kenapa malah di dominasi dengan dance! Ck…gila!" komentar Sungmin lagi saat penampilan yang entah berapa no undinya

"Aish…Eunhae , kalian sungguh memalukan! Tapi dance kalian bagus!" komentar Kyuhyun penuh dengan pro dan kontra(?)

.

.

Sampai saat undian terakhir harus muncul dipanggung , Sungmin masih menggeliat tidak nyaman di kusinya yang sama sekali tidak empuk itu.

"Sungmin sebentar lagi YeWook akan tampil! Jadi cepat keluarkan!" Suruh Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin

"eh? Benarkah? Baiklah…" Kata Sungmin lalu segera nmengeluarkan sebuah kain yang ia buat semalam dengan Kyuhyun

"baiklah , sekarang Pasangan duet yang terakhir akan segera tampil!" ucap MC itu lalu membersilahkan Yewook

Saat Yesung muncul dipanggung Sungmin langsung mengelukan namanya.

"YESUNG Oppa , FIGHTING" Teriak Sungmin , namun malah di hadiahi deathglare dari sebagian penonton

"Apa aku bilang! Ini bukan ide yang bagus!" Gerutu Sungmin menahan malu

"Hahaha….yang penting Yesung hyung disana senang mendengar suaramu!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan kearah depan panggung. Sememtara Sungmin hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun , karena pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik di atas panggung. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia lihat,

"Wokkie cantik sekali!" Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengeluarkan suara lembutnya pagi ini

[Ryeowook] Hanchameul kkumeul kkun geot gata

Handongan haemaego haemaeda

Machi yaksokirado han deut

Nae gaejeoleul geoseulleo geu nalcheoreom

Maju seoitneun uri

Geu ddae uriga sseonaeryeogatdeon areumdaweotdeon iyagi

Geu ddae uriga gidohaesseotdeon yeongweon hajadeon yaksokdeul

Hanassik dduhollida naae gaseumi

Gyeondiji mot halgeol algiae

Ni saengakae deo kkuk chamasseo

Neoae il nyeoneun ddo eoddaesseotni

[Yesung] Hanchameul ijeun chae salatji

Handongan gwaenchaneun deut hasseo

Hajiman sigani heureumyeon kkaedala gago isseo

Neo eopsineun naneun an dwaendaneun geol

Geu ddae uriga aju jogeuman eoreunseureowatdeoramyeon

Geu ddae uriga micheo mollatdeon jigeumeul alatdeoramyeon

Kkeutchi eopneun huwaeman doenoeidaga igyeonael jashini eopseo

Geugeot majeo deo kkuk chamasseo

Geureokae il nyeoni heulleowasseo

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior , and other?

Genre : Romance , Fluff(?) , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered **8** of ?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

Summary : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

Warning : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel

Pair :

** «Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}» **

"_YESUNG Oppa , FIGHTING" Teriak Sungmin , namun malah di hadiahi deathglare dari sebagian penonton_

"_Apa aku bilang! Ini bukan ide yang bagus!" Gerutu Sungmin menahan malu_

"_Hahaha….yang penting Yesung hyung disana senang mendengar suaramu!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan kearah depan panggung. Sememtara Sungmin hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun , karena pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik di atas panggung. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia lihat,_

"_Wokkie cantik sekali!" Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengeluarkan suara lembutnya pagi ini_

**-chap 8-**

**"****Mereka serasi sekali ya?" Celetuk Kyuhyun saat melihat ke arah dua pasang sejoli yang tampak sangat menikmati duetnya**

**Suara Yesung dan Ryeowook mengalun begitu indah di seluruh penjuru ruangan Aula. Tampak semua ****penonton menikmati alunan musik yang terus terdengar.**

**"K****alau begini aku sudah tau siapa pemenang-nya , mereka memang cocok! Untung aku mengusulkannya , aku memang pintar" celetuk sungmin dengan kadar narsis mendekati kyuhyun **

**"I****ya…kau memang pintar" Sahut kyuhyun , sedang Sungmin masih pada kegiatannya tadi—menonton YeWook**

**"Hei…mana spa****nduk kecil yang kita buat kemarin , seharusnya kau sekarang memperlihatkan itu pada mereka!" suruh kyuhyun **

**"Lebih baik tidak , itu bukan ide yang bagus!" Tolak Sungmin**

**"P****ercuma dong kita buatnya , ayolah~" Bujuk Kyuhyun**

**"Kalau kau mau , kau boleh membawanya" Kata Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah kyuhyun sedi****kit pun**

"Aish….aku tidak berminat" Kata Kyuhyun

"Kalau tidak berminat kau tonton saja mereka , jangan banyak bicara" Kata Sungmin kembali dengan nada sedikit ketus , sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa merenggut karena mendapat perkataan pedas Sungmin

…..~O~…..

"HYAAA~ Minnie-yah…..kau benar-benar dongsaeng kesayanganku!" Pekik Yesung sambil mencoba memeluk Sungmin yang sedari tadi selalu mendorong dada Yesung agar tidak bisa menjangkaunya

"Aish…hyung , Sungmin kan tidak mau! Jangan dipaksa begitu dong!" Kata Kyuhyun sewot

"Aku kan hanya mau berterima kasih , dia sudah memberiku semangat untuk hari ini!" Kata Yesung dengan penuh semangat

"Hyung tidak lelah apa bertingkah hiperaktif seperti itu dari tadi?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah masam

"Ahniyo , aku hanya terlalu senang saja kok" Sahut Yesung masih ingin meraih tubuh Sungmin

"Hyung~ Jauhkan tanganmu dari Sungmin!" Pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima , sementara orang yang dari tadi dielu-kan malah asik memandang keluar jendela

"Hah~ sudah hamper malam!" Gumam Sungmin sambil menatap langit senja di luar sebuah café yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya

"Mau oppa antar?" Kata Yesung memberi tawaran

"Tidak perlu , lebih baik aku pulang sendiri , mumpung ini masih sore" Ucap Sungmin lalu bangkit dari duduk-nya dan merapikan jaket serta tas-nya

"Sudahlah , sini oppa antar! Kasian kalau kau pulang sendiri begitu , kan bahaya" Ucap Yesung yang ternyata sudah berada di samping Sungmin sambil merengkuh leher Sungmin

"Ehem~ , lebih baik hyung antar saja Ryeowook pulang. Kau lihat dia yeoja yang cantik , kalau di biarkan pulang sendiri kan bahaya! Tenang hyung Sungmin biar aku saja yang mengantarnya" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Sungmin untuk segera menjauh dari tubuh Yesung

"Eh…ba..baiklah! Ryeowookie-ah kita pulang sekarang saja , sudah sore" Ajak Yesung kalem sambil menunggu respon Ryeowook

"Owh…ne , kita pulang saja , aku duluan yang Minnie-yah" Ucap Ryeowook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang tangan Sungmin

"Ne….hati-hati ya~" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat YeWokk berlalu

"Ayo , kita pulang sekarang" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin

Plakk

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Ucap SUngmin yang kedengaran tidak suka dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun

"Ini sudah mau malam Sungmin , bahaya" Kata Kyuhyun lembut , berusaha membuat perasaan gadis yang berada di samping-nya melunak

"…." Sungmin tidak menjawab , malah di sudah melangkahkan kaki-nya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bias terdiam mematung melihat punggung Sungmin yang kian menjauh , meninggalkannya di balik pintu kaca Café itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu ia segera ikut pergi meninggalkan café yang mulai ramai dipenuhi para pekerja kantoran yang baru merampungkan pekerjaannya

.

.

.

"Ssshh….dingin" Gumam Sungmin sambil berusaha melindungi kedua tangannya yang telanjang di dalam mantel-nya yang lumayan tebal

"Aish….kenapa ujung jalan sana gelap? Apa lampu jalan-nya lupa di hidupkan?" Gumam Sungmin lagi saat melihat jalan yang akan segera ia lalui begitu gelap

Dengan langkah ragu Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya , mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak mau melewati jalan yang begitu gelap itu bagaimana Sungmin bisa pulang untuk segera menggulung dirinya di selimut tebal kesukaan-nya

DUKKK

"Aw…appo…" Pekik Sungmin saat ia tidak sengaja terjatuh karena terantuk sebuah batu yang lumayan besar , karena jalanan gelap tentu saja Sungmin tidak mengetahui keberadaan batu yang kini membuat Sungmin harus tersungkur di trotoar jalan

Tep

Sungmin menyernyit saat mendengar suara yang baru saja menyadarkan-nya dari kegiatannya menahan sakit di sekitar lututnya.

Tep

Suara itu lagi , dan kini Sungmin sedang bersusah payah untuk kembali bangkit sekedar ingin menuntas-kan hasrat-nya(?) untuk segera pergi dari area itu , dengan perasan yang sedikit takut Sungmin segera mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi entah karena kaki-nya yang sakit atau karena terlalu ketakutan , tubuh Sungmin agak oleng dan akhirnya harus rela kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di permukaan trotoar yang sama sekali tidak ada empuk-nya 

GREEP

"YA! lepaskan aku!" berontak Sungmin saat sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya yang hampir berciuman(?) dengan dingin-nya tubuh trotoar jalan

"Sungmin , diamlah! Kalau kau tidak diam aku juga bisa jatuh nih , kau itu berat tau!" Kata orang itu sambil berusaha membenarkan posisi berdirinya

"Aish….lepas!" Sungmin masih kekeuh untuk meminta melepaskan dirinya dari orang yang kini merengkuh tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menginjak kaki orang itu , karena merasa kesakitan orang itu mengangkat kaki-nya , lalu tanpa perlu di tanya lagi tentu saja mereka berdua akhir-nya berjodoh(?) untuk kembali bertemu dengan trotoar itu.

Tidak ada suara untuk detik-detik pertama , lalu setelah berselang sekitar beberapa detik kedua orang itu mulai mengeluh karena badan-nya sakit.

"Aish…sudah kubilang jangan bergerak! Kita jatuhkan jadinya" Kata orang yang tadi menolong Sungmin

"Siapa suruh kau tidak bias menjaga keseimbangan-mu!" Kata Sungmin balik menyalahkan orang yang seharusnya memang tidak salah

"bagaimana aku tidak jatuh? Kau itu berat , di tambah lagi salju yang melapisi jalanan dan kau tau kau sudah menginjak kakiku jadinya aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan bertopang satu kaki!" Cerca orang itu tidak terima karena di salahkan

"Heuh~ aku pergi saja!" Ketus Sungmin dan kembali mencoba berdiri , tapi tidak bisa karena lutut-nya kembali terbentur tadi

"Hah~ sini aku Bantu " kata orang itu yang kini mencoba membuat Sungmin berdiri dengan memegang pinggang Sungmin

"Kalau bukan karena aku tidak bisa berdiri aku tidak akan mau menerima bantuan-mu" Ketus Sungmin lagi sambil memegang pundak orang yang menolong-nya

"Pakai ini" Suruh orang itu sambil melepas sarung sebelah kanannya untuk di pakaikan di tangan kiri sungmin yang kini melingkar di leher orang itu

"Hah~ jangan berontak nanti kita jatuh lagi , tangan kanan-mu sini" kata orang itu sambil meraih tangan kanan sungmin yang masih telanjang , lalu digenggam-nya tangan itu dan segera memasukannya di saku mantel Sungmin

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan pelan , karena Sungmin kurang bisa membantu mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Sudah kubilangkan , ini sudah mau malam! BAHAYA!" Kata orang itu penuh penekanan , sedang Sungmin hanya melongo mendengar suara itu

KLETEK

Kini jalanan itu tampak lebih terang , karena baru saja orang yang menolong Sungmin menghidupkan lampu jalan-nya.

"Kyuhyun!" Pekik Sungmin sambil menatap wajah yang berada tak jauh dari wajahnya itu

"Iya , memang kau kira siapa sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kearah Sungmin yang memandang-nya dengan tatapan kesal

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Kyuhyun lagi yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat penolakan dari Sungmin

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bicaralah" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan aksi tutup mulut Sungmin

"Bicara apa?"Tanya Sungmin dengan suara dingin

"Apa saja , sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelahku" Pinta Kyuhyun lagi

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan , jadi diam saja , itu lebih baik" Kata Sungmin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun , sementara kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa merengut kesal

…..~O~…..

"Pelan-pelan kyuhh~~~Shh…" Desah Sungmin kesakitan

"ini juga sudah pelan Sungmin , berhenti merengek!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan lembut(?)

"Kau menyakitiku! Sudah sana , biar aku sendiri saja!" Suruh Sungmin

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Aku sekarang sedang berusaha mengobatimu tau!" Kata kyuhyun agak kesal

"Baiklah…." Bentak Sungmin dengan tak kalah keras-nya

.

.

.

.

"Sudah…." Kata Kyuhyun puas dengan pekerjaan-nya

"Sudah ya? Ya sudah sana kau pulang saja sana" Usir Sungmin tanpa perasaan , lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia kembali tenggelam di buku matematika yang ia pegang

"Mana rasa terima kasih-mu Lee Sungmin?" Kata Kyuhyun menusuk lalu melempar deathglare ke arah Sungmin

"Ara..ara…Gomawo Kyunniee~~" Kata Sungmin dengan manis-nya , untuk sementara Kyuhyun masih melayang-layang di alam bawah sadarnya sampai kembali sebuah suara muncul

"PUAS? Jadi sekarang kau bisa pulang!" Kata Sungmin kembali pada image dingin-nya , sementara Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa merenggut kesal , ia tetap memandang Sungmin yang masih asik dengan dunia-nya , entah ia sadar atau tidak dengan tatapan kyuhyun saat itu

Malah sekarang Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan lengannya yang ia tumpukan atas tempat tidur Sungmin malah sibuk menatap air muka Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan buku-nya. Sesekali Sungmin mengerutkan kening-nya , lalu mengelengkan kepala-nya sedikit kekiri atau kekanan dengan matanya yang menerawang kedalam buku , sorot mata bingung dengan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengerucutkan bibir-nya dengan imut tak jarang sesekali mulut mungil-nya bergerak membuka karena sedang menguap.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin sambil menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sungmin

'Dia pasti tidak mengerti' Batin Kyuhyun

'Atau sekarang malah dia sedang merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak mau meminta bantuan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius ini dari awal' Batin Kyuhyun dengan penuh kenarsisan

'Hahaha…padahal kan enak kalau diajar guru jenius ditambah tampan seperti aku ini' Batin Kyuhyun lagi sambil tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara kekehan kecil

"Hehehehe….." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara saat beberapa menit lalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sungmin , namun karena suara itu pula Kyuhyun harus segera menghentikan kegiatan-nya saat itu

"YA~ ternyata kau masih disini? Sudah kubilang kau bisa pergi kan? Kau hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku saja!" Bentak Sungmin sambil menaruh buku-nya dengan kesal

"Mana yang tak kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan bentakan dan usiran Sungmin

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Ketus Sungmin lagi

"Ini kenapa belum kau jawab? Tidak bisa? Sini aku ajari" Sahut Kyuhyun tidak nyambung dengan kata Sungmin

"Ck….keras kepala sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Geram Sungmin kesal

"Ini coba saja kau turunkan dulu , kalau nanti tetap hasil-nya nol , terus saja turunkan sampai hasil-nya bisa didapat" Kata Kyuhyun masih tidak memperdulikan Sungmin dan malah sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk buku Sungmin

"…." Kali ini Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon Kyuhyun sehingga memaksa namja jangkung itu mengalihkan perhatian-nya ke arah gadis yang duduk di samping-nya

"Mau belajar tidak? Besok kita mau test , jadi seriuslah belajar mumpung aku mau mengajarimu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Sungmin dengan telunjuk-nya

"Tapi kan…"

"Lihat soal ini! Kau bisa tidak?" Kyuhyun langsung menarik leher Sungmin dengan mendekatkan wajah Sungmin ke arah buku-nya saat tau Sungmin akan segera menolak-nya lagi. Lalu Sungmin hanya menggeleng pasrah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat memaksa seperti itu

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu" Kata Kuhyun dengan membuat keputusan sepihak

"Ya~ aku tidak mauuu" Tolak Sungmin sambil berontak di dekapan Kyuhyun

"Kalau kau tidak mau , aku juga tidak akan mau melepas tanganku ini" Ancam Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengeratkan dekapan-nya ke Sungmin sambil sedikit mencuri aroma manis dari rambut Sungmin

"Baiklah , tapi lepaskan tangan-mu" Kata Sungmin pasrah , dari pada dia mati ke habisan nafas di tangan namja itu lebih baik ia lancar test ditangan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sibuk menerangkan teori dan beberapa rumus yang perlu Sungmin ingat , sesekali ia memberi soal untuk di kerjakan Sungmin.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat

"…." Hening tidak ada jawaban

"Ya~ mau protes apa lagi sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal sambul menoleh kesamping tubuhnya , tapi belum sempat ia menoleh

PLUKK

Kepala Sungmin dengan mulus-nya mendarat di bahu Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Kyuhyun langsung mematung sambil sibuk mengatur nafas-nya

"Sungmin kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menggerakkan tubuh-nya sedikit pun , tapi Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab

"Sung..Sungminnie-yah~" panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil mencoba menengok ke samping

Sreeettt

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap kepala Sungmin yang hampir merosot ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"huft~ hamper saja jatuh" Kata kyuhyun lega

"Dia ketiduran" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin

"Enghh…." Lenguh Sungmin sambil menggeliat dan itu membuat kepalanya merosot kepaha Kyuhyun , dan malah menjadikan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantal-nya *mana empuk? Kyu kan kurus #plakk*

"Hahaha…pasti dia lelah setelah menerima ajakan Yesung Hyung untuk jalan-jalan" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendekat-kan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini sibuk memainkan pipi , hidung dan rambut Sungmin yang masih tertidur. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menikmati wajah Sungmin dari samping , karena memang Sungmin tidur dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Hmm~ imut sekali , manis..," Kata kyuhyun gemas sambil menyentuh pipi tembem Sungmin dengan telunjuk-nya , sedikit ujung hidung-nya bersentuhan dengan pipi lembut Sungmin , ia ingin menghirup lebih banyak wangi tubuh Sungmin yang sempat membuat-nya terbuai akan aroma-nya , sedikit senyum terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang ia mendapat kesempatan selangka ini

Sreeettt

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengubah posisi tidur-nya tanpa di ketahui Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya , merasakan sebuah benda lembut yang menekan bibirnya. Sampai beberapa saat dia mulai sadar , maka dibuka-nya matanya dengan perlahan, namun segera ia membukanya dengan penuh saat matanya bertemu dengan kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih menutup mata indah-nya.

Perlahan di jauhkan wajahnya yang kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi tomat merah yang sangat besar. Nafas-nya di tahan sambil menelan ludah-nya dengan susah. Lalu dengan perlahan tangan kanan-nya bergerak keatas dan bibirnya bergerak seakan mengatakan

'YESSSS….i got it' Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa suara

…..~O~…..

Pelajaran berjalan dengan lancar , seperti Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengerjakan soal matematika-nya dengan lancer tanpa hambatan. Sepertinya dia harus mengucapkan sedikit terima kasih untuk Kyuhyun karena sudah mau membantunya.

Istirahat sudah tiba , lalu dengan langkah santai Sungmi menghampiri bangku Kyuhyun dengan santai

"Kyuhyun terima kasih bantuan-nya kemarin" Ucap Sungmin datar

"Ne , Cheon…^^" Sahut Kyuhyun bahagia

"Kau mau imbalan apa karena sudah mau membantuku?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kau kira aku ini apa sampai mau meminta imbalan karena sudah mengajarimu?" Kata kyuhyun tidak terima padahal dalam hatinya berkata 'aku kan sudah mendapatkannya semalam'

"Aku hanya menawarkan , siapa tau kau ada maksud membantuku kemarin" Jawab Sungmin cuek

"Ishh….jangan menilai aku seperti itu!" Kata kyuhyun masih dengan nada tidak suka

"Baiklah , aku pergi dulu jika memang kau tidak meminta apa-apa" Kata Sungmin santai dan berlalu meningglkan Kyuhyun

"Eh…tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan menagih-nya!" Kata Kyuhyun berubah fikiran sambil menyungging-kan evil smirk-nya

"Terserah kau saja!" Sahut Sungmin yang masa bodoh dengan cara berpikir Kyuhyun yang sangat plin-plan , tentu saja tanpa membalik badan-nya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan timbul akibat kemunculan evil smirk yang kini menghiasi wajah kyuhyun

"Hah~ lagi-lagi kau dan Sungmin! Kenapa aku tidak tau apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae frustasi setelah melihat percakapan KyuMin tadi

"Hahahahahaha…" dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan tidak semestinya

"Aish….." Kesal Donghae sambil merogoh tas sekolah-nya , siapa tau saputangan Eunhyuk masih ada untuk sekedar menyumpal mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertawa sambil membuka lebar mulut-nya

…..~O~…..

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan rona bahagia yang menghiasi wajahnya , sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. Sampai ia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah terparkir di depan sekolah-nya. Tampang Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat saat melihat seorang Yeoja sedang sibuk menatap layar handphone-nya.

GLEKK

Pada akhirnya mata Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu bertemu.

"Kyuhyunnie-yahh~~" Panggil Yeoja itu sambil menhampiri kyuhyun

-TBC-

Mian lama update , masih adakah yang menuggu ff ini?*kyo sadar gak sih lo? Gak ada tauuu!

Yang sudah baca baik itu karena numpang lewat atau memang karena sudah terlanjur baca saya minta LIKE sama KOMEN-nya ya…..^^

Gamsahamnida…^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

Author : Cho Kyomin

Cast : Super Junior , and other?

Genre : Romance , Fluff(?) , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

Length : Chaptered ( Chaptered **9** of ?)

Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

Summary : Seorang pemuda yang tertarik pada seorang gadis yang diberikan julukan 'gyeo-eul' disekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tertutup dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. "gyeoeul-e taeeonan , arremdaum dangshineun…." *hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

Warning : Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel

Pair : KyuMin , YeMin (Friendship)

**«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»**

_Pada akhirnya mata Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu bertemu._

"_Kyuhyunnie-yahh~~" Panggil Yeoja itu sambil menhampiri kyuhyun_

**-chap 8-**

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung di tempat-nya , sementara gadis itu semakin mendekat dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah cantik-nya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih tetap berjalan pergi tanpa memperdulikan orang yang tadi selalu ada di samping-nya sudah tidak nampak lagi di sekitar-nya.

"Kyuhyun~ " Panggil yeoja itu sambil meremas kepalan tangan-nya penuh nafsu

_PLETAKK_

"KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH~~~?" Teriak yeoja itu beringas sambil mengusap jemari-nya yang tadi di pakai memukul kepala kyuhyun

"Noona~ sakit tau! Gimana kalau otak jenius dongsaeng-mu ini rontok tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi kena tiban kepalan tangan noona-nya sendiri. Sambil menahan malu karena teman-temannya melihat kejadian kurang elit tadi.

'Amit-amit deh punya kakak kayak gitu' Mungkin itu kini batin semua teman sekolah kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian tadi dan langsung ngibirit pergi

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Kata heechul penuh penekanan

"Aku…aku…, aduh…" Kyuhyun masih bingung harus mengatakan apa , masak dia bilang kalau kemarin menginap di rumah teman-nya , yeoja lagi. Bisa-bisa di patahkan leher-nya

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau aku memukul-mu sampai babak belur di depan sekolah-mu sendiri eoh?" Geram Heechul

"Aku menginap di rumah teman noona , jadi jangan berlebihan! Apa kau saking kangen-nya pada dongsaeng-mu ini maka-nya sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Ck….dimana heebum? Aku tidak bisa menemukan-nya di rumah!" Kata Heechul yang membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna

"Itu…"

"Jangan bilang dia kabur!" Kata Heechul sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera menhancurkan CD game Kyuhyun yang entah kapan ia keluarkan

"Andweee…..ahni noona , Heebum tidak kabur" Cegah Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Lalu sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya Heechul

"Di rumah teman-ku , aku kasian kalau meninggalkan-nya dirumah jadi ya kubawa saja!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil nyengir gaje

"Bukan alasanmu saja kan? Yasudah , pokok-nya satu jam lagi kau harus sudah ada dirumah dengan heebum! Kalau tidak kau tau kan konsekuensi-nya saeng-ah?" Tanya heechul sambil melenggang pergi

"Huft…pergilah wahai setan" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggerak-kan tangan-nya seolah sedang mengusir roh jahat

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi , lebih baik aku antarkan saja kau ke rumah teman-mu bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba Heechul kembali berbalik sehingga membuat kyuhyun kalap takut ketauan noona-nya

"Hei…jawab aku pabo!" bentak heechul lagi

"eh…tidak usah , aku sendiri saja! Annyeong noona" Tolak kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Heechul , sebenar-nya di bingung dengan sikap aneh kyuhyun tapi 'sudahlah bukan urusan-ku' mungkin itu yang heechul pikirkan

…..~O~…..

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun merapikan semua barang yang ia gunakan selama berada di rumah Sungmin

"hnn" Gumama Kyuhyun sambil terus merapikan barang-barang yang sempat ia gunakan

"Huh~ kukira kau sudah lupa dimana letak rumahmu , tapi sekarang baguslah…" Ucap Sungmin lalu segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun di Kamar tamu

"Aish….anak itu" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal punggung Sungmin

.

.

.

.

"Heebum! Pulang , kau tau majikan-mu sudah pulang jadi kau juga harus pulang , arra" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba meraih tubuh kusing abu-abu itu

"miawww" Heebum mengeong sambil menjauhkan tubuh-nya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun *tumben gak brutal

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang sekarang , aku tidak akan mengijinkamu kembali kesini lagi untuk bertemu Hyaku" Ancam Kyuhyun pada seekor kusing yang belum tentu mengerti apa yang ia katakan

Tapi entah karena Heebum yang pintar atau bagaimana , dengan kalem Heebum mendekat tanpa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti

"Sudahlah sana pulang , nanti noona-mu marah" Usir Sungmin lagi(?)

"baiklah jika itu mau-mu" Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kesal , karena merasa gagal pada misi mendekati Sungmin-Nya

Lalu dengan langkah santai Sungmin kembali ke dalam kamar-nya untuk menikmati saat-saat tenang-nya atau malah terlalu tenang. Tanpa ia sadarai ternyata matanya langsung tertutup saat membaringkan tubuh-nya diatas tempat tidur-nya yang nyaman.

"fiuuuh~" angin lembut menerpa wajah Sungmin yang masih terlelap di tempat tidur-nya

"hnn" lenguh Sungmin namun tetap tidak bergerak , lalu selanjut-nya ia merasakan selimut-nya ditarik secara paksa.

Sungmin yang merasa terganggu tentu saja , ikut menarik selimut itu. Bahkan sekarang malah terjadi aksi saling tarik selimut , Sungmin yang memang belum membuka matanya dan dengan kesadaran-nya yang belum sepenuh-nya keluar hanya ikut mengikuti permainan sampai ia sendiri merasa kesal

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti menganggu-ku!" Teriak Sungmin seraya membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk di tempat tidur-nya

"Kyuhyun?" Kata orang itu sambil menunjuk muka-nya sendiri

"Ah…ah…ahniyo , tentu saja kau Oppa! Sejak kapan Yesung oppa berubah jadi jadi namja menyebalkan itu" Ucap Sungmin dan untuk pertama kalinya terlihat gugup

"Hei….Minnie saeng , kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung merasa heran

"Aku tidak apa-apa , jangan berlebihan" Ucap Sungmin kembali cuek seperti semula

"Hah~ kau memang tidak sakit ternyata" Kata Yesung setelah melihat kembali-nya sifat Sungmin

"tentu saja" Ketus Sungmin

"Kyuhyun kemana? Kenapa tidak ada disini?" Tanya Yesung lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sungmin

"Tentu saja pulang , jadi untuk apa dia disini?" Kata Sungmin

"Eoh..sudah ingat pulang dia? Hahahaha…anak itu" Gumam Yesung sambil tertawa kecil

"ada apa oppa kesini?" Tanya Sungmin

"Hanya ingin melihat dongsaeng kesayang-ku ini" Kata Yesung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin

"Aku bukan dongsaeng-mu" Ucap Sungmin ketus entah kenapa dia jadi merasa kesal

"Aih…kau itu kenpa sih? Bukan-nya kau sudah menganggapku sebagai Oppa-mu sendiri?" Tanya Yesung , sementara Sungmin hanya menghela nafas-nya tanpa ada keinginan menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung

"Ck…Bukan-kah kau bilang kalau aku ini mirip sekali dengan oppa-mu? Jadi aku akan jadi oppa-mu sekarang dan seterus-nya , karena aku memang sangat menyayangi-mu Minnie , aku sudah mengaggap mu seperti dongsaengku sendiri" Kata Yesung panjang lebar sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah beralih memandang-nya

"Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik-mu yang juga sudah meninggal itu kan? Tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai Lee Sungmin , aku tidak suka seperti itu. Meskipun sikap-mu sama seperti oppa-ku aku masih tidak bisa menerima-mu" Ucap Sungmin masih memandang Yesung

"Bukan-kah kau juga sama sepertiku? Mengakuiku dan mau memanggil-ku oppa karena kau juga menganggap aku sebagai Lee Siwon(?) ?" Tanya balik Yesung

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi , aku pusing" Gumam Sungmin dan hendak berbaring lagi

"Apa salah-nya membuka hatimu Minnie , jangan sok kuat dengan kesendirian-mu ini akui saja peraaanmu , aku tau kau kesepian, aku akan selalu ada disamping-mu—dan lupakan masa lalu , arra" Nasehat Yesung

"Semudah itu menyuruhku untuk melupakan masa laluku?" Kata Sungmin lirih

"Baiklah jangan lupakan , tapi biarkan berlalu jadikan itu sebagai pengalaman. Jangan ingat jika hanya akan membuat sakitmu hati" Kata Yesung lebih mendekat kearah Sungmin

"Aku hanya takut" Kata Sungmin sambil memainkan ujung selimut-nya

"Apa? Kenapa kau musti takut untuk membuka hatimu? Wae?" Tanya Yesung sambil merapikan poni Sungmin

"Aku takut kehilangan lagi , semakin dekat dengan kalian hanya membuat hatiku makin galau , takut melihat punggung kalian yang akan menjauh dariku" Kata Sungmin

"Kenapa kami harus meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Yesung bingung

"Kalian punya hidup sendiri-sendiri , suatu saat nanti kalian pasti harus pergi , aku tidak bisa menahan kalian untuk tetap menemaniku terus disini" Kata Sungmin

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Kami tidak akan pergi , jika kau mengijinkan , kami akan selalu ada di sini , aku yakin orang-orang yang sudah pergi itu juga masih ada disini" Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk dada tepat di bawah leher sungmin

"Benarkah? Aku takut aku akan melakukan suatu kesalahan sehingga nanti-nya kalian akan marah dan tidak menganggapku ada" Kata Sungmin dengan raut wajah sedih

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna , bukan hanya kau mungkin aku atau Ryeowook juga pernah melakukan kesalahan , itu wajar Min. yang perlu kita pegang adalah rasa saling memaafkan , maka semuanya akan lebih baik , arra" Kata Yesung yang kini mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang

"Hah~ kau membuat hatiku semakin baik , sama seperti Siwon oppa yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut

"Aku bukan Siwon" Kata Yesung cemberut

"Iya , Yesung oppa , kau bukan Siwon oppa-ku atau yang lain kau hanya Yesung oppa yang kini akan ku sayangi" Kata Sungmin , sepertinya nasehat Yesung membuahkan hasil

"Hahaha…anak baik , sama seperti Dong…"

"Aku Lee Sungmin , bukan Kim Dong Hyun" Kini malah sungmin yang cemberut

"Iya , oppa mengerti" Ucap Yesung sambil meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluk-nya

"Gomawo , aku tidak kesepian lagi" Kata Sungmin masih memeluk tubuh Yesung

"Kau tidak pernah kesepian Minnie , hanya dirimu sendiri saja yang menganggap seperti itu , Aku , Wookie dan Kyuhyun bukan-nya selalu bersamamu selama ini?" Kata Yesung

"Hmmm….oppa dan Wookie selalu membuatku merasa tenang , tapi tidak dengan namja evil itu aku selalu diganggu-nya oppa" Rengek Sungmin manja

"Wah….sejak kapan Minnie jadi manja seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung takjub

"Sejak kau jadi oppa ku , hehehe…." Cengir Sungmin

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini , kau terlihat lebih manis" Ucap Yesung sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin pelan

…..~O~…..

"Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat seperti itu?" Gumam seorang yeoja saat baru saja dia meninggalkan kediaman Sungmin

"Apa mereka pacaran? Tadi mereka terlihat sangat dekat , pelukan lagi" Gumam yeoja itu tak jelas

"Ryeowook , apa yang kau pikirkan? Seharus-nya kau senang bukan? Teman-mu akhir-nya bisa tersenyum dengan orang yang dia cintai" Kata Ryeowook sambil memukul kepala-nya sendiri

"Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Minnie , dia pantas mendapatkan Yesung oppa bukan?" Kata Ryeowook lirih sambil memukul pelan dada-nya yang terasa sesak

Lalu dengan gontai di langkah-kan kembali kakinya menuju rumah-nya.

…..~O~…..

"Wah….kyu kau ternyata pintar sekali mengurus Heebum , dia jadi tampak lebih cantik" Kata heechul sambil menggendong kucing kesayangan-nya

'Tentu saja , yang mengurusnya kan Sungmin-Ku yang imut jadi beruntunglah kucing itu tertular sedikit kecantikan-nya' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Hehehe…tentu saja noona , jadi kembalikan kaset game-ku" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Ini , kau sudah bekerja keras" Ucap heechul sambil menyerahkan kaset game milik Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau betah sekali ya menginap dirumah teman-mu , sampai 2 hari kan kau menginap?" Tiba-tiba Heechul membuka topic baru

"Eoh…tentu saja , dia sangat menyenangkan" Kata Kyuhyun sambil sibuk membuka pembungkus kaset game-nya

"Hmm..aku kembali kekamar dulu ya" Kata Heechul sambil mundur perlahan

"Kenapa jalan-nya seperti itu? Kau aneh noona" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang aneh noona-nya

"Ne , annyeong" Kata Heechul sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar-nya

BLAMM

"Mencurigakan" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat membuka pembungkus kaset game-nya

"Arrrghhhhhhh,…..NOONAAAA KENAPA KASET GAME-KU PATAH BEGINI?" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggedor pintu kamar Heechul

"Mian Kyu , tadi siang tidak sengaja aku duduki , Husss….pergi sana" Usir Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah

"NOONA , KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Kyu , kau ribut sekali! Kembali kekamarmu" Tiba-tiba appa Kyuhyun muncul dengan tampang sangar-nya , lalu tanpa banyak babibu Kyuhyun langsung ngacir dari pada uang jajan di potong

"Awas kau noona SETAN" gumam Kyuhyun penuh amarah

…..~O~…..

"Andwee appa , aku tidak mau" Teriak Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduk-nya

"Jangan membantah Sungmin , appa sudah membicarakan-nya jadi kau harus mau , arra" Ucap Appa Sungmin dengan tegas

"Andwee , aku tidak mau, jangan atur hidupku lagi appa" Ucap Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah-nya

"Yeobbo sudahlah" Ucap Umma Sungmin

"Tidak bisa , perjodohan Siwon dan anak perempuan dari rekanku sudah batal. Aku tidak mungkin akan membatalkan-nya lagi , bagaimanapun Sungmin harus mau" Kata appa Sungmin

"Terserah kau saja , aku mau menyusul Sungmin" Kata Umma Sungmin

"Biarkan saja , biarkan dia sendiri! Ayo , kau tau kita sekarang harus makan malam dengan rekan bisnis kita" Ajak appa Sungmin

"Kau saja , aku mau mencari Sungmin , ini sudah malam yeobbo" Kata Umma Sungmin menolak ajakan appa Sungmin

"Kita bekerja juga untuk Sungmin kan? Dan dia juga sudah besar , jadi cepat bersiap" Kata appa Sungmin , sementara umma Sungmin hanya menghela nafas-nya dan mengikuti perkataan suami-nya

…..~O~…..

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus terjebak diluar karena ingin membeli makanan , di rumah-nya kini sedang tidak ada orang karena kedua orang tua-nya sedang pergi sedangkan noona-nya pergi kerumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"SShhh…dingin-nya" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratan syal-nya , lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing bagi-nya

"Minnie? Kenapa dia ada disana?" Gumam Kyuhyun , lalu tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin di sebuah kedai kecil

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan langsung duduk di kursi tepat di depan Sungmin yang masih sibuk memainkan gelas kecil di tangan-nya

"Yaa….yeoja tidak bagus minum begini" Kata Kyuhyun lalu meraih gelas yang di pegang Sungmin

"Kembalikan , apa salah-nya yeoja minum arak beras begini?" Tanya Sungmin kesal

"Yeoja lemah sepertimu tidak cocok minum tau" Goda Kyuhyun , entah mengapa Kyuhyun suka melihat wajah merengut Sungmin—lebih imut menurut-nya

"Aku tidak lemah , biar kubuktikan" Kata Sungmin sambil meraih gelas-nya kembali dan menegak satu gelas kecil arak beras itu

"Bagaimana? rasa-nya enak? Apa kau sanggup?" Goda Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat muka masam Sungmin setelah menegak arak-nya

"Enak , aku suka" Ucap Sungmin berbohong , padahal hati-nya merutuki minuman yang baru ia tegak

"Benarkah? Hah~ aku tidak tertarik jadi habiskanlah sendiri" Kata Kyuhyun tapi ia tetap duduk disana dan mengamati Sungmin

"Kau takut , katakan saja kalau kau tidak bisa minum" Kini giliran Sungmin yang hendak mengejek Kyuhyun , mendengar itu jiwa pemain game-nya keluar—tidak mau kalah

"Siapa bilang? Aku bisa" Kata Kyuhyun

"Baiklah , kita buktikan siapa yang paling kuat minum!" tantang Sungmin

"Baik" Setuju Kyuhyun , Sungmin bersorak dalam hati karena tidak harus menghabiskan minuman-nya sendiri

Akhir-nya mereka memulai permainan-nya , saling menuangkan arak pada gelas masing-masing. Seperti bisa ditebak , tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka berdua. Jadi permainan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tidak sanggup lagi.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang berjalan menelusuri sebuah jalan di kompleks perumahan dengan langkah sempoyongan *bayangin mereka mabuk*

"Ahh….kakiku sakit sekali" Gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan sempoyongan

"hehe…sakit? Ayo ku gendong" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menjongkokkan badan-nya sedikit

"Benarkah? Apa kau kuat?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil , namun tubuh-nya kini sudah siap menaiki punggung kyuhyun

**Bruukkk**

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau jatuh pabo?" geram Sungmin sambil memukul punggung Kyuhyun

"Kau berat Minnie-yah! Sudahlah , ayo jalan lagi" Ajak Kyuhyun lalu merengkuh bahu Sungmin

"Aisshh….kau menyebalkan , tidak tau mood-ku sedang buruk sekarang" Gumam Sungmin sambil menepis lengan Kyuhyun dan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan-nya,

"kenapa bisa buruk? Wae…wae…wae?" Racau Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan jaket-nya

"Kau tau aku di jodohkan , aku tidak suka itu! Selalu di atur orang tua" Kata Sungmin sambil berjalan kedepan

"Dijodohkan? Hahaha…dijodohkan dengan-ku saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa bahagia lalu langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin

"Aaakkk….kau benar-benar gila!" Racau Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

"Aigoo~ kau benar-benar pemarah!" Kata Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin

"Tapi kau juga sangat imut , Kyeopta~…" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin

"Lepas pabo…." Bentak Sungmin dan kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sampai namja itu terjungkal kebelakang

Sungmin kembali menyeimbangkan tubuh-nya agar tidak jatuh akibat mendorong Kyuhyun , umpatan-umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil-nya. Lalu ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan-nya ke segala arah dengan tatapan sayu

"Mwoya? Kemana dia pergi?" Guma Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Ahhhhh~ lupakan , aku pulang saja" Teriak Sungmin tidak jelas lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan-nya

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan , tiba-tiba sesuatu menghalangi wajah-nya.

"Apa ini?" Kata Sungmin sambil mengambil benda itu

"Tentu saja bunga bodoh" Kata kyuhyun

"Waahh~ Yeoppo-dda" Gumam Sungmin sambil memainkan kelopak bunga itu

"tentu saja , sama sepertimu Minnie , lihat warna-nya baguskan? Seperti…." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya , sekarang matanya beralih ke bibir Sungmin yang berwarna Pink lembut

"Seperti warna…Bibir-mu , manis-nya" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil memegang pipi Sungmin dengan kedua belah telapak tangan-nya

"Bibir-ku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mendongak-kan kepala-nya

"Hmmm…." Gumam Kyuhyun , lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekat-kan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin

"Hmm…pasti bibirku sangat bagus" Kata Sungmin sambil menutup mata-nya dan tersenyum kecil

"Tentu saja" Jawab kyuhyun setelah jarak antara wajah mereka makin pendek

.

.

.

-T(o)B(e)C(ontinue)-

Huah…bagaimana? membosankan kah?  
>gomapta bwt ripiu di chap sblum'a...^^<br>itu sangt berhrga bgi sya...

mind to ripiu….?  
>Gamsahamnida….^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

**Author** : Cho Kyomin

**Cast** : Super Junior , and other?

**Genre **: Romance , Fluff(?) , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

**Length** : Chaptered ( Chaptered **8** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High , tepatnya pada episode 5 yang berkaitan tentang lagu saengil cukhanmnida dan sedikit karakter dari Go Hye Mi (pendiam , tidak memiliki ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya). Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

**Summary** : Akankah es itu akan segera meleleh?*hahaa….summary macam apa ini? =_=a*

**Warning **: Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel dan mulai melenceng dari jalur utama…hadeh -_-'

**Pair **: KyuMin

**«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»**

_"Hmmm…." Gumam Kyuhyun , lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekat-kan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin_

"_Hmm…pasti bibirku sangat bagus" Kata Sungmin sambil menutup mata-nya dan tersenyum kecil_

"_Tentu saja" Jawab kyuhyun setelah jarak antara wajah mereka makin pendek_

**-chap 10-  
><strong>

"Mmmppphhhh…." Sungmin tiba-tiba menutup mulut-nya sendiri dengan telapak tangan-nya

"Wae? Kenapa kau tutup?" Protes Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka

"Ak…akkhh….hooeekkk" Sungmin lalu muntah di sebuah parit kecil yang ada di sepanjang jalan

"Oh…minnie gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Sungmin

"Apa-nya yang tid…hooeekk" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan hardikan-nya karena isi perut-nya kembali meronta untuk segera di keluarkan

"Hah~ kau ada apa-apa ya?" Kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin

"Ya! lepas….aku mau muntah lagi pabo , lepas…lepas…hoeeekk" Sungmin lagi-lagi muntah , untung-nya Kyuhyun sepat menghindar jadi dia sama sekali tidak mendapat hadiah dari Sungmin

"Huahh~ kepalaku pusing" Gumam Sungmin sambil memegang kepala-nya sendiri

"Hmmm…sini" Kyuhyun lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin , karena Sungmin sudah tidak punya tenaga jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah

"Yaa! Benar-kan jalanmu! Aku bisa jatuh tau" Bentak Sungmin saat tubuh kyuhyun tiba-tiba sempoyongan

"Aish…nona kau diam saja , kau kira tidak berat apa" Kata Kyuhyun yang masih menggedong Sungmin dengan gaya bridal style

"Hmm…aku tidak berat bodoh , tubuhku hanya sedikit berisi" Gumam Sungmin yang kini menenggelam-kan kepala-nya di bahu Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terkatup sempurna

"Tapi tidak masalah untukku nona" Kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan , dia masih menggendong Sungmin , lalu dengan perlahan dikecup-nya pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut

.

.

.

_Brrukkk_

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin di atas tempat tidur-nya , tentu saja orang yang masih mabuk agak sulit mejaga keseimbangan tubuh-nya jadi dia tidak bisa menidurkan gadis-nya dengan anggun.

"Hmmm…hahh~" lenguh Sungmin sambil mengeratkan jaket yang sama sekali belum ia buka

Kyuhyun sendiri masih sibuk menatap Sungmin sambil duduk di sisi tepat tidur-nya. Sorot mata-nya yang sayu memandang wajah Sungmin dalam. Sesekali tersungging senyuman tipis di bibir-nya.

"SShhhh….hahh~" Lenguh Sungmin lagi sambil menarik kedua telapak tangan-nya untuk di jadikan bantal , alis-nya sedikit mengkerut berusaha mencari kehangatan

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan ikut berbaring disana. Memeluk-nya erat , perlahan tangan Sungmin bergerak lalu dengan perlahan melingkar di punggung Kyuhyun.

Karena posisi Sungmin agak merosot ke bawah , jadi Kyuhyun langsung menarik-nya agar mendapat bantal di kepala-nya. Karena perpindahan itu wajah Sungmin agak mendongak menghadap wajah kyuhyun yang menunduk

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang agak terbuka sedikit , memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang menambah manis wajah Sungmin. Walaupun dengan keadaan setengah mabuk Kyuhyun tetap terenyuh melihat wajah manis itu , lalu tanpa menunggu lama di kecup-nya bibir yang mengundang itu dengan halus. Tanpa ada niat lebih , Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyentuh dan menyalur-kan perasaan-nya selama ini. Tanpa disangka Sungmin yang sekarang sudah berada di alam bawah sadar-nya ikut membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

…..~O~…..

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Nona bangun ini sudah siang" Terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita yang di selingi dengan suara ketukan yang sangat berisik

Dua orang yang masih terbuai dengan alam mimpi-nya hanya bisa pasrah karena sebentar lagi mereka harus mengakhiri mimpi indah itu. Suara kicauan burung seakan mengurangi beban kedua-nya untuk segera membuka kelopak mata yang terasa berat untuk membuka.

Sungmin dengan malas menghusap matanya lalu menguap ringan. Rambut-nya diacak pelan , lalu memandang kearah jendela dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit , berusaha menyesuaikan matanya agar bisa menerima cahaya masuk kedalam mata-nya.

'hangat' Batin Sungmin saat ia kembali memejamkan mata-nya

"miaaww…" Suara Hyaku segera menyambut Sungmin , lalu dengan segera dibuka matanya

Hyaku sedang sibuk menjilat bulu-nya di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin bagian kiri. Lalu Sungmin hendak meraih tubuh kucing-nya. Tapi rencana-nya gagal karena ia merasa sesuatu menahan-nya , lebih tepat-nya sesuatu menahan pinggang-nya.

"Hmmm…." Gumam seseorang yang tanpa di sepengetahuan Sungmin ikut berbaring di tempat tidur-nya

"Neo…" Sungmin membulat-kan mata-nya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Lalu dengan cepat disikap-nya selimut yang menutupi sebagian badan-nya.

"Lepaskan tangan-mu Kyuhyun" Kata Sungmin sambil berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sungmin

Namun Sungmin gagal melepas tangan Kyuhyun pada pinggang-nya , malah lebih buruk lagi. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kembali , ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan-nya. Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tidak bisa berkutik. Walaupun ia masih melakukan penolakan tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan-nya , tentu saja Kyuhyun berani karena ia masih berada di alam mimpi-nya.

_Ceklek_

Telinga Sungmin mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka , lalu ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan-nya kearah pintu kamar-nya. Sungmin lagi-lagi membulatkan mata-nya sambil menggelengkan kepala-nya. Saat Sungmin kembali berusaha melepas pelukan Kyuhyun , yang empu-nya tangan malah makin menarik Sungmin sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Dengan panic Sungmin lalu segera memukul kepala Kyuhyun agar segera sadar dari mimpi-nya.

"Akhh..aish" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil berusaha membuka mata-nya. Saat Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya , tampaklah Muka masam Sungmin di depan-nya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun (sok) polos

"YA! SIAPA KAU BERANI-BERANI-NYA TIDUR DI RANJANG PUTRIKU?" teriak orang yang berada di ambang pintu kamar Sungmin

"Heh?" Kyuhyun lalu menatap orang yang berteriak itu , lalu kembali menatap Sungmin mencari penjelasan. Tapi ternyata bukan penjelasan yang didapan Kyuhyun , tapi…

_Brukkk_

Dengan tidak gentle pantat Kyuhyun langsung bertemu dengan lantai kamar Sungmin yang dingin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan , sementara Sungmin menatap-nya tajam , orang yang berteriak tadi datang mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin.

…..~O~…..

"Mwo? Benarkah Minnie? Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook saat mereka sedang beristirahat

"Biarkan saja , toh aku sudah jelaskan kalau kami kemarin malam mabuk" Kata Sungmin santai

"tapi…tapi…tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini sudah menatap Ryeowook tajam

"Eh…ahniya , lalu orang tua-mu bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi , segera ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apalagi ia memang lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui respon orang tua Sungmin yang memang ia tau sedikit galak dan agak suka mengatur kehidupan Sungmin—tentu saja ini Sungmin sendiri yang mengatakan-nya

"Mereka marah , sudah pasti bisa kau tebak kan?" Tanya Sungmin lalu kembali memfokuskan otak-nya pada buku yang kini jadi bacaan-nya

"Ya…kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini , padahal kau tau sendiri orang tua-mu marah" Kata Ryeowook kesal dengan sikap teman-nya ini

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sangat santai , yang kembali memnuat Ryeowook merengut kesal

"Lalu pertunanganmu? Kau belum selesai menceritakan-nya tadi" Rengek Ryeowook lagi

"Aku tidak tau , walaupun aku sudah berontak seperti kemarin , appa pasti tidak akan berubah pikiran" Kata Sungmin agak terdengar parau

"Minnie….." Panggil Yesung sambil berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk dongsaeng-nya itu

"Lepas oppa" Kata Sungmin sambil brusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung , sementara Yesung hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan lebih terkesan babo. Tanpa sadar dua pasang mata mengawasi mereka , satu memandang mereka dengan tatapn miris , sementara yang satu lagi dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Wah…kenapa muka-mu ditekuk seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegang satu pipi chubby milik Sungmin

"Minnie sedang tidak mood oppa" Rywowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin , karena tau Sungmin tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung

"Eh…annyeong wookie" Sapa Yesung pada Ryeowook

'Heh…sadar aku disini saja tidak' Batin Ryeowook miris

"Tapi kenapa Sungminnie bad mood? Wae?" Tanya Yesung lalu ikut duduk didepan Sungmin

"Tanya saja pada Kyuhyun , mungkin lebih mudah menceritakan-nya kalau bercerita pada sesama namja" Usul Ryeowook

"Kyuhyun? Apa ada hubungan-nya dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung lagi

"Lebih baik oppa tanyakan langsung saja" Kata Ryeowook lagi , lalu saat Yesung ingin memanggil Kyuhyun , ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berada disamping-nya sambil duduk anteng siap untuk diwawancara

"Aku mendengar kalian menyebut namaku , jadi karena aku pikir aku dibutuhkan aku langsung saja kesini" Kata Kyuhyun saat ditatap oleh dua orang yang kini berada didekat-nya , ya…kecuali Sungmin yang kurang pebuli.

"jadi….." Yesung mulai bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Lalu langsung menyerempet kemasalah Perjodohan Sungmin

"Mwo? Benarkah Minnie? Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Yesung kaget sementara Kyuhyun malah masih mematung dengan membentuk mulut-nya seperti 'o' , saking shock dan kaget-nya

"Respon oppa persis seperti respon Wookie , jangan-jangan kalian jodoh lagi" Kata Sungmin setengah bercanda setengah serius

"Ah…jangan bercanda , mana mungkin aku dengan wookie" Kata yesung sambil memukul lengan Sungmin pelan

"Ishh…apa-apaan coba pake mukul Minnie" Kata Sungmin sambil memegang lengan-nya

"I…iya , Minnie kau ada-ada saja" Kini Ryeowook yang giliaran bercanda , kelihatan sekali tingkah dua makhluk itu jadi aneh

"Baiklah , lupakan" kata Sungmin dari pada melihat tingkah aneh kedua sahabat-nya

"Memang kau mau dijodohkan?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung bicara sambil memegang pundak Sungmin , agar Kyuhyun bisa menatap wajah Sungmin

"Ak…aku belum tau , lepas Kyuhyun sakit tau" Keluh Sungmin sambil menyingkir-kan tangan Kyuhyun

"Hah~ malang sekali nasib-mu , sebenar-nya kau tidak mau kan?" Tanya yesung

"Iya , makanya aku kemarin minum , tapi appatidak akan menyerah" Kata Sungmin

"Eh…aku punya ide…." Kata Yesung sambil menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian

…..~O~…..

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Lumayan juga ide-nya Yesung hyung , jadi aku kan bisa dekat-dekat terus sama Sungminnie-Ku. Tapi ini bukan main-main , aku harus serius melakukan-nya. Mana boleh Sungmin-Ku direbut orang lain dengan begitu mudah-nya.

_Ceklek_

"Nona Sungmin , tuang Kyuhyun silahkan masuk" Kata Ahjuma mempersilahkan kami masuk , lalu dengan segera kutarik tangan Sungmin agar ia lekas masuk , walaupun aku tau ia masih agak ragu

"Min…Kau lagi eoh?" Kata Appa Sungmin saat melihat ku dan Sungmin yang datang bersama

"Kenapa dia kemari lagi Minnie?" Tanya Umma Sungmin

"Chagia , lebih baik kau katakan yang sebenar-nya sekarang" Kata-Ku memulai semua-nya

"Chagiya?" Pekik kedua orang tua Sungmin

-TBC-

gomawo bwt ripiu-nya...^^  
>Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, noona961019, YuyaLoveSungmin, Yugana Ran , Ayako Minatsuki, Key-Yeong Gi-Key, af13knight, Ayako Minatsuki, farkhaa , Samantha Lau , ChoKyuLate, nahanakyu, WindYeKyuMinHae, elfishy kyukins, mr. X, cuneh, winda1004, rima kyumin elf, Cho Miku, kimhyena, Jung Ah Mi, Reyza Apriliyani<p>

saran , masukan , kritik saran sya terima...  
>terima kasih...^^<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

**Author** : Cho Kyomin

**Cast** : Super Junior , and other?

**Genre **: Romance , Fluff(?) , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

**Length** : Chaptered ( Chaptered **11** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High. Makin lama makin gaje juga nih FF…-,-'.. Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

**Warning **: Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel dan mulai melenceng dari jalur utama…hadeh -_-'  
>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<p>

**Pair **: Kyumin and other

**«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»**

"_Chagia , lebih baik kau katakan yang sebenar-nya sekarang" Kata-Ku memulai semua-nya_

"_Chagiya?" Pekik kedua orang tua Sungmin_

**-chap 11-  
><strong>

**"****Iya ahjuma , saya pacar-nya Su…eh maksud saya Minnie" Sahut-ku sambil menyodorkan tangan-ku ingin berjabatan dengan calon mertua , hehehehe**

**"Eh…ta…tapi kenapa Minnie tidak pernah bercerita?" Tanya Umma Sungmin kelihatan bingung , tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun nama-nya kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan orang dengan acting hebat-ku ini**

**"Hah~ haruskah saya bercerita disini ahjuma?" Tanya-Ku **

**"O…oh…iya , silahkan duduk" Jawab Umma Sungmin , tapi sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk lebih jauh kedalam rumah Sungmin , ****tubuhku sudah ditahan oleh tubuh Sungmin**

**"Wae?" Tanyaku hendak protes **

**"Kau ini apa-apaan hah? Sudah pulang saja…!" Bentak Sungmin dengan memasang wajah tidak suka-nya**

**"Miaww…." Tiba-tiba seekor kucing masuk menelusup kesela-sela kaki Sungmin**

**"Heebum?" panggilku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian-ku sedikit pun dari kucing berbulu abu itu**

**"Kenapa kucing-mu ada disini lagi? Bukannya noonamu sudah pulang?" Tanya Sungmin kaget**

**"I…iya sudah dan heebum sudah kuserahkan pada noona , atau jangan-jangan dia kabur lagi terus main kesini?" Kataku mulai menarik kesimpulan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari otak jenuis-ku**

**"Mana mungkin ,, tapi…yasudahlah mau bagaimana lagi?" Kata Sungmin , **

**"Hmm..yasudah , karena heebum sedang main kesini aku juga mau bersama heebum main disini , ayo masuk" Ajakku dengan sebelah tanganku menarik tangan Sungmin agar segera memasuki rumah-nya sendiri*sebenernya yang punya rumah siapa sih?**

**Lihatlah , aku saja yang sebagai tamu tidak ragu-ragu untuk masuk rumah mertua-ku kelak , tapi kenapa Sungmin harus ragu? Ckckckck…jangan-jangan Sungmin gugup lagi karena nanti pasti akan ditanya yang aneh-aneh oleh orang tua-nya sendiri. Tenang saja Sungminnie-Ku , pangeranmu(?) akan selalu ada disampingmu~ kekekeke**

**"Kyuhyun , ayo duduk , kenapa lama? Kami ingin mendengar penjelasan kalian" Suruh Umma Sungmin , sedangkan appa-nya kulihat duduk disamping umma Sungmin sambil memainkan ponsel-nya. Sepertinya sedang menghubungi seseorang , semoga orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sungmin , lalu dengan lantang mengatakan kalau 'maaf-anak-saya-sudah-punya-kekasih-jadi-kita-BATALKAN-saja'. Hahaha…semoga saja. Aku dan Sungmin langsung duduk didepan umma dan appa Sungmin.**

"Jadi begini Ahjuma , sebenar-nya kami sudah menjalin hubungan lama , tapi setiap saya main kesini ahjuma dan ahjushi pasti tidak pernah ada dirumah. Jadi saya tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri" Jelas ku

"Lalu tadi pagi kenapa kalian tidur dalam satu ranjang?" Tanya umma Sungmin penuh selidik

"Perjodohan , hanya karena Sungmin akan dijodohkan kami sama-sama jadi hilang akal sehat bingung harus melakukan apa , jadi kemarin kami melepas penat dengan minum Soju dan akhirnya tanpa sadar tidur bersama di kamar Minnie , iya kan sayang?" Tanyaku dengan mesra , kapan lagi punya kesempatan memanggil Sungmin sayang

"Hmm..n…ne , tentu saja begitu umma" Jawab Sungmin dengan gugup

"Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa kan? Walaupun kalian pacaran ingat kalaina masih sekolah , jangan sampai , bla blab la…" Ceramah Umma Sungmin panjang , tapi menurutku tidak masalah itu artinya Umma Sungmin sudah merestui kami , jadi aku tinggal menunggu keputusan calon ayah mertua kan.

"Ummaaa~…" Rengek Sungmin terlihat tidak nyaman dengan obrolan kami sekarang ini

"Ahjuma , apa ahjuma tadi pagi melihat kami seperti setelah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?" Tanyaku

"tidak , tapi kan…"

"Itu artinya kami tidak melakukan apa-apa , tenang saja saya tidak mungkin menghancurkan masa depan orang yang sangat saya cintai" Kataku sambil beralih menatap wajah Sungmin penuh cinta , sementara Minnie_ku hanya mengangguk panuh dengan kebahagiaan , sementara itulah yang kubayangkan*Min jangan muntah yee~

"Heebummm….push…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang sangat familiar bagiku , eh…tapi dia sudah merusak acara mesra-mesraanku didepan calon ibu mertua , siapa sih?

"Nak Chulie mencari heebum? Itu dia ada dipangkaun-nya nak Kyuhyun" Kata Umma Sungmin sambil menunjuk kearahku , baiklah ini tidak lucu kalau benar ada heechul noona di belakangku

"Kyu kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang mendongakan kepalanya melihat wajahku yang berada didepan-nya , belum sempat aku menjawab karena kaget dia sudah bertanya lagi

"Omo~ Kyuhyun kamu teman-nya Sungmin?" Tanya Noona-ku lagi

"Hehehe…" Aku hanya menjawab dengan cengiran gaje , bingung harus menjawab apa

"Maaf ahjuma , dia adik saya , yang saya ceritakan tadi Cho Kyuhyun" Jelas Noona-ku , hei…memang ada apa? Kenapa noona menceritakan tentangku pada orang tua Minnie? Jangan-jangan yang jelek-jelek lagi ,

"Jongmal? Wah…yeobbo , kukira ini tidak akan berhasil , tapi jalan kita malah dipermudah" Ucap Umma Sungmin sambil memegang tangan suami-nya , sementara aku dan Sungmin hanya saling menatap , bingung dengan apa yang terjadi

"Hhahaha…baiklah , aku merestui kalian berdua jadi sekarang silahkan pacaran tapi ingat selesaikan dulu sekolah kalian baru kami akan menikahkan kalian berdua" Ucap Appa Sungmin dengan wajah yang bisa ku bilang sangat gembira

"Ta…tapi appa , kenapa…kalian merestui kami? Jelas-jelas appa tidak suka pada Kyuhyun" Tanya Sungmin sambil melirikku tidak suka

"Kenapa appa harus memisahkan kalian , sementara appa memang ingin menyatukan kalian , Kyuhyun kan orang yang akan appa jodohkan denganmu Minnie" Jelas Appa Sungmin dengan semangat

Sungmin langsung terdiam menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Sedih melihat-nya begini , tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku merasa sangat senang , begini mudahkah mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai. Tapi rasa bersalah itu masih ada , aku yang memaksanya menjalankan rencana Yesung Hyung sehingga kami pura-pura pacaran agar perjodohan Sungmin dibatalkan , tapi lihat sekarang malah makin tidak bisa menghindar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tapi dalam hati aku bersorak senang *YEY….SUNGMIN AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU!' *ckckckck , kemana tuh rasa bersalah!

"Aku mau ke kamar" Kata Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku , wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya

"Sung…."

"Nak Kyuhyun , biarkan saja mungkin dia terlalu senang sehingga tidak bisa bicara lagi , hah~ anak itu ternyata bisa pacaran juga" Sela Appa Sungmin saat aku hendak menyusul Minnie kekamar-nya

"Bisa pacaran? Maksud ahjushi?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Lee Ahjushi

"Dulu Sungmin tidak pernah terlihat dekat seorang namja , karena disisi-nya selalu ada oppa-nya , mereka sangat dekat malah jadi seperti sepasang kekasih kalau bersama , Sungmin dengan ada Siwon disisi-nya ia sudah merasa cukup , tidak memerlukan orang lain yang nama-nya kekasih , tapi saat Siwon meninggal Sungmin makin tidak bisa dekat dengan orang lain , dia seperti antisosial" Kata Lee Ahjushi dengan raut wajah sedih

"Mungkin dia kesepian" Jawab-ku bingung harus berkata apa

"Mungkin , tapi kami juga terlalu tidak adil , kami sadar akan hal itu. Seperti melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Sungmin , tapi sebenar-nya tidak begitu" Jelas Lee Ahjushi lagi , rasa penasaran makin membuaku untuk menyuruh Lee Ahjushi melanjutkan ceritanya

"Melimpahkan kesalahan pada Sungmin?" Tanyaku

"Tidak , kami tidak bermaksud begitu , kami sangat menyayangi kedua anak kami Lee Siwon dan Lee Sungmin , seperti yang ahjushi katakan tadi mereka sangat dekat sehingga saat aku melihat Sungmin , kami akan teringat pada kakak-nya Siwon yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu , hal itu membuat kami tidak bisa melupakan kesedihan kami karena kehilangan salah satu anak yang kami sayangi , karena itu kami jarang dirumah dan mencari kesibukan diluar rumah" Jelas Ahjushi panjang lebar , baiklah aku sekarang mengerti apa yang terjadi

"Tapi tidak-kah kalian berfikir? Sungmin orang yang paling dekat dengan Siwon , sudah pasti dialah orang yang paling merasa sedih , lalu Ahjuma dan ahjushi malah menghindari-nya , Sungmin akan bertambah sakit lagi bukan?" Kataku yang mulai memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin

"Ne , kau benar" Ucap Ahjuma

"Kalian sama-sama sakit , jadi bagilah bersama , bersikaplah seperti dulu saat kalian sangat menyayangi Sungmin , semua akan jadi lebih baik" Ucapku mengutarakan isi pikiranku , baiklah semoga keluarga mereka bisa jadi seperti dulu agar Sungmin setidak-nya tidak merasa sendiri lagi

"Hmm…saya jadi merasa malu" Ucap Ahjushi

"Wae , ahjushi?" Tanyaku

"Kamu masih muda tapi pikiran-mu sudah dewasa , sedangkan saya seperti anak kecil , saya tidak salah mencari calon suami untuk anak saya" Ucap Lee Ahjushi yang sukses membuat hati-ku berbunga-bunga

'Tentu saja , aku akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik' Batin-ku sambil mengembangkan senyuman menandakan hari ini aku sangat bahagia

_*Kyuhyun POV end*_

…..~O~…..

_*Author POV*_

"Bagaimana? rencanaku berhasil?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah duduk di bangku-nya. Lalu sudut matanya menatap Yesung tajam

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung tidak mengerti dengan tatapan menusuk Sungmin

"Oppa malah membuatnya jadi semakin lancar , gomawo" Ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan , sedikit rasa ingin menyindir disana

"Benarkah? Hmmm…oppa-mu ini kan memang pintar" Kata Yesung tidak bisa menangkap maksud Sungmin

Sementara Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghelas nafas panjang. Dialihkan-nya pandangan-nya ke luar jendela , sepintas Sungmin mengingat bagaimana raut bahagia diwajah Appa dan Umma-nya saat tau kalau Sungmin sudah berpacaran dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan-nya. Perasaan hangat sempat menjalar di hati Sungmin

'Haruskah aku menerima-nya? Ini pertama kali-nya aku melihat tawa bahagia mereka selama dua tahun belakangan ini' Batin Sungmin

Sungmin memang anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tua. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka , Sungmin tidak akan memaksakan kehendak-nya yang hanya akan membuat orang tua-nya merasa sedih. Jadi perjodohan itu sepertinya akan dia terima , baik ia suka maupun tidak

"Minnie , pagi…." Sapa seseorang yang berada disampingku

"pagi…." Jawab Sungmin seadanya lalu menoleh orang yang menyapa-nya tadi

"Omo~ wookie ini kau?" Tanya Sungmin dengan matanya yang membulat lalu mengerjapkan-nya beberapa kali

"Eh…ke..kenapa? Aku aneh ya? Huwaaa…sudah kuduga ini pasti jadi aneh" Gumam Ryeowook sambil menutup wajah-nya

"Kemana kaca matamu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepas tangan Ryeowook yang menutupi wajah-nya

"Kemarin malam kaca mataku rusak , tidak sengaja aku duduki , terus Umma membelikanku softlens agar aku bisa melihat dengan baik , apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Ryeowook panik

"Iya aneh" Jawab Sungmin memandang wajah Ryeowook intens

"Aneh? Benarkah?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang cempreng

"Hmmm…kau jadi tambah cantik" Jawab Sungmin lalu tersenyum manis pada Wookie

"Minnie Wookie , aku kekantin yuk…." Kata yesung yang baru saja datang lagi

"Wooow…wokie kau cantik sekali…hmpphhh" Kata Yesung terpesona lalu dengan spontan ia menutup mulutnya sendiri

"Be..benarkah?" Tanya Ryeowook malu-malu

"Hmmm…ne , tentu saja kau terlihat berbeda tanpa kaca matamu" Jawab Yesung mencoba tenang ,

Sementara Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah kedua orang terdekatnya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tau bagaimana perasaan kedua-nya , lihatlah Yesung sendiri menahan mati-mati keinginannya untuk tidak memeluk Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba. Tangan-nya di kepal dengan erat , sementara wajahnya mencoba dialihkan ke sembarang arah.

"Jadi kekantin atau hanya mau diam disini?" Sela Sungmin ditengah rasa gugup kedua teman-nya

"Tentu saja kekantin , hahaha….ayo" Kata Yesung dengan tawa garing-nya , lalu pergi mendahului Sungmin dan Ryeowook

"dia yang ngajak , dia yang ninggalin….ckckckck" Ucap Sungmin sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Sudahlah Minnie , mungkin Sungie oppa sudah sangat lapar" Kata Ryeowook

"Mwo? Sungie oppa?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit shock—mungkin

"Ah…ahniyo….sudahlah , ayo kekantin , aku lapar" Kata Ryeowook ikut mendahului Sungmin

"Aish….suka sekali sih ninggalin orang kayak gini , ckckck" Gerutu Sungmin lalu langsung berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook

Dari belakang Sungmin terus memperhatikan Ryeowook , dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Lalu setelah itu sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dengan cepat ikatan rambut Ryeowook langsung di lepas , sehingga rambut panjang lurus milik Ryeowook kini jatuh bebas di bahu dan punggung-nya.

"Ya…ikat rambutku" Kata Ryeowook lalu langsung berhenti berjalan dengan tangan-nya yang berusaha memegegang rambutnya

"Hihihi…." Sungmin malah berjalan mundur sambil cekikikan , tepat saat Ryeowook berbalik untuk melihat siapa pelakunya tubuh Sungmin ditarik oleh seseorang sehingga langsung menghilang dari korodor itu.

"Loh? Sungmin mana? Terus rambutku? Kan panas kalau gak diiket….;( tapi sudahlah , aku makan aja dulu , Sungmin mungkin ke toilet , lebih baik aku duluan saja" Gumam Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri , lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan-nya(?)

.

.

"YA! lepaskan!" Teriak Sungmin sambil meronta dari orang yang menariknya tadi

"Ne….Minnimin kenapa berontak begitu?" Kata orang yang tadi menarik tubuh Sungmin

"Cih…jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Bentak Sungmin sambil berbalik melihat orang yang tadi menariknya

"Annyeong…chagia" Sapa namja ganjen yang sekarang hendak memeluk Sungmin

"Aish…menjauh Kyu…, aku mau menyusul Wookie sama Yesung oppa" Suruh Sungmin sambil hendak mendoorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Eits…sudah susah-susah aku melancarkan rencanamu untu mendekatkan mereka" Kata Kyuhyun dengan salah satu lengan-nya menahan tubuh Sungmin

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Biarkan saja Yesung Hyung dan Wookie berduaan di kantin , jangan mengganggu , hmm..arraso?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang pipi Sungmin*kesempatan -_-

"Ohh….ne , ide bagus" Respon Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jempol-nya dengan senyum super imut milik-nya , yang ada di otak-nya sekarang hanya rencana 'Ayo-comblangkan-Yesung-dan-Wookie'

'Hmmm….Kyeopta..o' Batin Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak langsung memeluk Sungmin-Nya

"Tapi lepaskan tangan-mu" Kata Sungmin dingin dengan air muka yang kembali seperti semula , seolah sebuah peringatan 'lepas-atau-aku-patahkan?'

"Ne…hah~ , galak sekali , tapi karena kita tidak ada kerjaan duduk disana saja ya" Ajak Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin kearah sebuah pohon di pinggir taman sekolah dengan tumpukan salju yang sudah makin menipis

"Kau pasti lapar , jadi tunggu disini aku mau beli makanan dulu , jangan kabur" Wanti-wanti Kyuhyun sebelum ia pergi membeli makanan

"Terserah" Jawab Sungmin , sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri tidak tau harus menjawab apa , sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sepenuhnya merasa terganggu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ada perasaan tidak nyaman setiap ia berdekatan dengan kyuhyun

.

.

Kini dua orang siswa masih betah duduk bersama dibawah sebuah pohon yang author sendiri tidak tau apa. Haruskah author menanyakan-nya terlebih dahulu?*abaikan*. Sungmin sibuk mengemut lollipop strawberry yang dibelikan Kyuhyun , sementara Kyuhyun sendiri mengunyah permen karet sambil memandangi wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin angkat bicara dengan sudut matanya yang melirik kearah Kyuhyun

"Hanya mengagumi sosok calon istriku" Jwab Kyuhyun tenang

"Berhenti membicarakan hal itu , hmmm..lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook" Kata Sungmin ingin segera mengalihkan jalur pembicaraan

"Memang mau membicarakan tentang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kurang tertarik pada objek pembicaraan yang diarahkan Sungmin

"Ya…tentu saja tentang mereka , kan aku sudah mengatakan-nya tadi" Jawab Sungmin sedikit membentak

"Maksudnya membicarakan mereka tentang hal apa? Tidak bagus loh membicarakan orang lain , lebih baik membicarakan tentang kita saja" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol tubuh Sungmin dengan sebelah siku-nya

"Aish….pokoknya aku mau membicarakan mereka , bagaimana kalau membuat rencana agar mereka bisa lebih dekat" Sungmin langsung membuat topic baru sebelum Kyuhyun menolak-nya mentah-mentah dan kekeuh membicarakan masalah pertunangan mereka.

Sebenar-nya Sungmin bisa saja langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun jika ia tidak suka. Tapi sekarang ia malah sudah tidak berfikir sampai kesitu , baginya bersama Kyuhyun akan lebih terasa mudah sekarang , walaupun akan terasa kurang nyaman untuk salah satu organ tubuhnya.

"Mereka sudah besar Sungmin , mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri" Sahut Kyuhyun masih menolak membicarakan rencana-rencana memperdekat hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook

"Tapi…aku…ck , aku hanya ingin melihat teman-temanku merasa bahagia , aku yakin mereka itu saling mencintai" Gumam Sungmin sambil menatap lollipop-nya yang ia pegang sekarang

"Sebegitu besarkah kau memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain? Lalu apa kau tidak berfikir untuk kebahagiaanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kebahagiaan-ku sudah diatur oleh orang tua-ku" Jawab Sungmin , setelah mendengar itu Kyuhyun sendiri tau apa maksud perkataan Sungmin

"Kebahagiann mereka juga akan mereka tentukan sendiri" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lebih lemah

"Bagaimana kalau aku perantara mereka?" Tanya Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau kau perantara mereka? Bagaimana kau tau kalau kebahagiaan-mu di atur orang tua-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut memandang Sungmin kini

"Aku hanya menebak , salah?" Tanya Sungmin

"Tidak , jadi apa kau akan menerima kalau Aku lah orang yang akan membuat-mu bahagia?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak" Jwab Sungmin singkat

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau juga percaya , kalau kau tidak percaya berarti apa yang tadi kau katakan juga salah" Kata Kyuhyun membalikkan perkataan Sungmin tadi

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang aku pikirkan menurutku benar , dan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain menurutku tidak benar , karena akulah orang yang akan membawanya nanti" Jawab Sungmin yang sudah tersulut emosinya

"Baiklah , tapi bukan 'tidak benar' tapi 'belum tentu salah' , sudah jangan bicarakan ini lagi" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Aku belum tentu bisa bahagia jika bersamamu" kata Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun

"Kalau kau mau tau , berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tulus , Sungmin yang melihat pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya

"Lakukanlah jika kau bisa" Jawab Sungmin setelah mengumpulkan kembali nyawa-nya*ampun lebay amat deh kyo!

-TBC-

Makin melenceng dari jalur utama,….  
>ckckckckck<p>

trima kasih bgt buat chingudeul yg udh menyempatkan diri buat ripiu ff abal2 sya...*bow


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

**Author** : Cho Kyomin

**Cast** : Super Junior , and other?

**Genre **: Romance , Fluff(?) , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

**Length** : Chaptered ( Chaptered **12** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High. Makin lama makin gaje juga nih FF…-,-'.. Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

**Warning **: Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel dan mulai melenceng dari jalur utama…hadeh -_-'  
>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<p>

**Pair **: Kyumin and other

**«Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»**

_"Kalau kau mau tau , berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tulus , Sungmin yang melihat pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya_

_"Lakukanlah jika kau bisa" Jawab Sungmin setelah mengumpulkan kembali nyawa-nya*ampun lebay amat deh kyo!_

**-Chap 12-**

Didepan sebuah rumah megah itu kini sudah terparkir sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam , sebuah kunjungan keluarga Cho ke rumah keluarga Lee. Atau lebih tepat-nya sebuah acara untuk mengikat kedua anak-nya—pertunangan. Sungmin sudah mengatakan pada orang tua-nya saat ia kembali dari sekolah setelah bicara dengan Kyuhyun saat itu. Ia menyetujui pertunangan itu , saat itu pula Nyonya dan Tuan Lee sangat senang mendengar-nya. Mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaan dengan tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin.

Senyum itu sudah cukup memberi semangtat pada Sungmin , sudah cukup membuat Sungmin yakin kalau keputusan-nya ini tidak salah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap pada hati-nya , bisakah ia menerima Kyuhyun nanti. Semoga Kyuhyun pun bisa menepati janji-nya pada Sungmin. Membuta Sungmin bahagia dan akhir-nya jatuh pada-nya.

"Selamat ya sayang , Umma tidak menyangka kau bisa punya Yeojachingu secantik Sungmin," Kata Nyonya Cho pada Kyuhyun , sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah melepas senyum dari bibir-nya

Semua ini terlalu membahagia-kan untuk-nya , punya kesempatan untuk memiliki hati gadis pujaaan-nya. Tak jarang Kyuhyun melempar pandangan pada Sungmin , melihat respon Sungmin. Ia tidak mau melihat raut sedih pada wajah gadis cantik itu saat mereka akan mempersiapkan benang merah yang akan mengikat mereka saat nanti mereka menikah.

Sungmin sendiri tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua orang tua-nya begitu semangat dengan acara mereka kali ini. Walaupun Sungmin tidak tersenyum untuk Kyuhyun , namja itu cukup yakin semua-nya akan berjalan lancar. Sampai nanti ia akan berhasil mendapatkan seluruh perhatian gadis itu , senyuman bahagia untuk-nya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti membayangkan diri-nya dan Sungmin nanti-nya akan membentuk sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

"Hei Kyu , apa yang kau katakan pada Sungmin sehingga dia mau pacaran dengan-mu? Aish…jangan-jangan kau mengancam-nya lagi," Bisik Heechul sambil menyenggol lengan adik-nya

"Kau bilang apa sih noona? Jelas-jelas kami memang saling mencintai," Jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap Sungmin

"Hah? Saling mencintai , kurasa ia Cuma ingin membahagiakan Ahjushi dan Ahjuma saja," Kata Heechul yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun down , karena ia tau memang itu alasan utama Sungmin menerima perjodohan ini

"Ah..ahniya , tentu saja kami saling mencintai , kau bodoh Noona" Kata Kyuhyun mengelak , lalu memukul pelan lengan kakak-nya

"Mana? Kalau sekarang Sungmin melihat kearah-mu dan tersenyum itu berarti dia memang mencintai-mu" Kata Heechul yang membuat acara taruhan terselubung , Kyuhyun sendiri yang menelan ludah-nya pelan

Entah kenapa perkataan Heechul membuat-nya gugup , bukan karena takut kakak-nya nanti akan mengejek-nya saat nanti Sungmin malah tidak tersenyum pada-nya. Tapi takut melihat wajah Sungmin yang tidak bahagia saat memandang-nya , itu hanya akn membuat semangat Kyuhyun menurun untuk mendapatkan gadis-nya.

Kakak-adik itu mulai bersikap biasa , lalu dengan isyarat dari heechul kini mereka berdua menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan ikut menoleh kearah mereka , lalu dengan segera melempar senyuman pada kedua orang itu. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun dan Heechul membalas-nya.

"Apa kubilang , kami saling mencintai" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga

"Dia tersenyum karena ada aku disini , coba kau sendirian aku yakin dia tidak akan tersenyum padamu," Jawab Heechul santai

"Aish…noona mau apa sih? Dukung adik-mu ini kek , susah amat!" Gerutu Kyuhyun lalu duduk ditempat yang agak jauh dari Heechul

"Hihihi…anak itu , ckckckck" Gumam Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepala-nya

…..~O~…..

Pagi-pagi kediaman keluarga Lee sudah diributkan dengan suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan rumah mereka. Seorang namja tinggi ramping dengan kulit pucat-nya sudah dengan setia berdiri disana untuk menunggu seseorang membukakakan pintu untuk-nya.

_Kreeekk_

"Loh nak Kyuhyun , ada apa pagi-pagi?" Spa nyonga Lee saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka

"Mau menjemput Sungmin Ahjuma..^^" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah termanis-nya

Bagi-nya kini , curi dulu perhatian calon mertua maka semua-nya berjalan dengan lebih lancar lagi.

"Oh….tapi , Sungmin belum bangun , seperti-nya dia sangat kelelahan kemarin malam" Jawab Lee Ahjuma

"Benar-kah , hmm..boleh saya bangunkan? Soal-nya kalau tidak cepat-cepat bisa terlambat apa lagi sekarang ada test matematika pagi ini" Tawar Kyuhyun dengan senang hati

"Ya sudah Ahjuma minta tolong ya , Ahjuma yakin kalau yang membangunkan orang yang special pasti cepat bangun-nya" Goda Lee Ahjuma pada Kyuhyun

"Ah…ahjuma bisa aja" Kata Kyuhyun , lalu pergi menuju kamar Sungmin

Tapi saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun disana , paling juga Hyaku yang sibuk menjilat bulu-nya.

"Miaawww…" Hyaku mengeyong lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meliuk-liuk di antara kaki Kyuhyun

"Hyaku…minnie dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok dan mengambil Hyaku kegendongan-nya

"Hahaha…tumben kau kalem begini , kalau sama Heebum pasti semangat sekali mengerjaiku" Kata Kyuhyun lalu memainkan bulu Hyaku , sambil mengedarkan pandangan-nya Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah meja belajar Sungmin yang memang berada di pojok kanan kamar Sungmin , tepat didepan jendela

"Enghhh…" Lenguh sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan wajah yang tertelungkup di meja belajar

"Sungmin?" Gumam Kyuhyun lalu menurunkan Hyaku dari gendongan-nya

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh itu , dibawah wajah Sungmin terlihat buku Matematika tebal yang terbuka seperti baru dipelajari. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar , walaupun sebenar-nya ia prihatin pada keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Melihat Sungmin tertidur pulas begitu Kyuhyun tidak tega membangunkan-nya , jadi ia memutuskan untuk memindahkan tubuh Sungmin ke tempat tidur-nya. Kyuhyun akan memneri waktu Sungmin tidur sebentar sementara ia membereskan buku Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin , namun saat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menuju ranjang dengan Sungmin yang di pangku didepan. Yeoja itu melenguh pelan lalu perlahan membuka mata-nya. Kyuhyun sedikit takut akan respon Sungmin nanti saat melihat diri-nya sedang menggendong yeoja itu tanpa ijin.

"Ak..aku hanya ingin memindahkan mu keranjang kok," Kata Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin sedang memandang-nya

"Kenapa berhenti , ya cepat bawa aku kesana! Aku masih hantuk tau…hoaaahemm…" Kata Sungmin pelan sambil kembali memejamkan mata-nya dan menyandarkan kepala-nya didada Kyuhyun

_Deg _

_Deg_

'Jantung turunkan sedikit laju detakan-mu , bagaimana kalau Sungmin mendengar-nya?' Maki Kyuhyun dalam diam(?)*maksud?

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh Sungmin , lalu saat ia selesai membenahi posisi tidur Sungmin , Namja itu langsung menuju meja belajar Sungmin untuk mempersiapkan keperluas sekolah Sungmin. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak mau mereka terlambat.

"Sungmin kemarin pasti bejara samapi larut , ckckck…calon istriku sangat bekerja keras," Kata Kyuhyun sambil mulai memasukkan buku-buku yang diperlukan Sungmin kedalam tas sekolah yang biasa Kyuhyun lihat saat Sungmin kesekolah

"Selesai , hmm…masih ada waktu jadi biarkan saja Sungminnie-ku tidur dulu , apa ku perlu menyiapkan baju seragam-nya ya?" Pikir Kyuhyun lalu memandang lemari pakaian Sungmin dengan tampang ragu-ragu

Dengan mengangguk pelan Kyuhyun langsung mendekati lemari itu , saat ia akan membuka lemari tiba-tiba Sungmin meneriaki-nya

"YA! menjauh dari sana…." Teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun

"Hmm…ne , mianhae" Jawab kyuhyun cepat lalu menarik tangan-nya kembali

"Ya sudah kau keluar , aku sudah bangunkan , aku tau umma menyuruhmu membangunkan-ku kan?" Kata Sungmin sambil memasang wjah cemberut-nya

"Ne , ya sudah mandi sana , aku juga sudah menyiapkan buku-bukumu jadi nanti tidak perlu repot lagi" Kata Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sungmin

Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke meja belajar-nya , disana ia sudah melihat tas-nya yang sudah rapi diatas meja. Sebelah ujung bibir-nya akhir-nya tertarik , saat ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun namja itu sudah keburu keluar

"Gomawo..." Gumam Sungmin lalu turun dari ranjang-nya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi

…..~O~…..

Istirahat pertama sudah lewat , sekarang di kelas Sungmin sama seklai tidak ada guru yang mengajar jadi siswa kelas itu sibuk bermain atau sekedar ngobrol dengan teman-temannya. Dua orang yeoja kini sedang sibuk bercerita , sebenar-nya tidak seperti itu sih karena tampak satu yeoja yang mendominasi acara ngobrol mereka itu. Yeoja dengan bandana merah sedang sibuk mendengar cerita sahabat-nya , dengan dagu-nya yang ia tumpukan pada tangan-nya. Sementara gadis dengan rambut yang ia ikat dua sangat semangat menceritakan pengalaman-nya.

"Minnie-yah kau tau kemarin Yesung oppa mengajak-ku jalan-jalan ketaman, huah…aku senang sekali" Pekik Ryeowook sambil jemari-nya

"Kau menyukai-nya kan?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mau basa-basi lagi

"Heh?...," Ryeowook hanya diam sambil melihat wajah Sungmin

"Kau menyukai-nya" Kata Sungmin yang lebih mirip seperti pernyataan

"Apa terlihat sekali ya?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan polos-nya

"Hah~~ ne wookie baby" Jawab Sungmin sambil mencubit pelan pipi Ryeowook

"Hmm…aku jadi malu" Jawab Ryeowook dengan pipi-nya yang bersemu merah

"Itu wajar , kenapa malu begitu" Kata Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook

"Oh…jadi bagaimana kau dengan Kyuhyun" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagu-nya yang sedang sibuk memainkan sesuatu di tangan-nya

"Bagaimana apa-nya?" Tanya Sungmin pura-pura gak konek

"Ck…kau dan Kyuhyun , ya bagaimana hubungan-mu dengan-nya?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Memang apa hubungan-ku dengan-nya?" Tanya Sungmin masih cuek

"Hah Minnie-yah kau tidak mau bercerita padaku? Padahal aku sudah mau bercerita padamu , ini tidak adil," Gerutu Ryeowook sambil memasang wajah tidak suka-nya

"Wookie kenapa kau jadi manja begini? Aku bukan Yesung oppa" Kata Sungmin ingin menggoda Ryeowook

"Sungmin jangan membelokkan pembicaraan!" Kata Ryeowook tampak sedang marah sekarang

"Wookie kau lagi datang bu—"

"Lee Sungmin—"

"Baik , hah~ kau jadi tertular Yesung oppa suka memaksa , lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengannya" Sahut Sungmin belum mau mulai bercerita

"Sung—"

"Ne , aku ceritakan , jadi aku dan Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan, puas?" Kata Sungmin

"Mwo? Secepat itu-kah? Jadi setelah kalian lulus kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekat ketubuh Sungmin agar suara-nya tidak bisa didengar oleh orang lain

"Ahni , tentu saja tidak , semua itu tergantung kondisi" Jawab Sungmin

"Tergantung kondisi?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Aku ceritakan" Kata Sungmin mulai bercerita tentang pembicaraan mereka 2 hari yang lalau di taman sekolah

_-Flashback-_

"_Kalau kau mau tau , berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tulus , Sungmin yang melihat pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya _

"_Lakukanlah jika kau bisa" Jawab Sungmin setelah mengumpulkan kembali nyawa-nya_

"_Tapi tidak semudah itu , aku memberimu waktu 30 hari , kalau kau tidak bisa lebih baik menyerah saja" Lanjut Sungmin_

"_Hemm…seperti-nya aku harus berja keras" Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa ragu disetiap perkataan-nya_

_-Flasback end-_

"30 hari? Menurut-mu apa kau akan benar benar mencintai-nya?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Molla…." Jawab Sungmin sambil menggidikkan bahu-nya , sedang mata-nya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP kesayangan-nya

…..~O~…..

Selama dua hari itu kehidupan Sungmin sedikit berubah , sejak Kyuhyun bertemu dengan orang tua Sungmin. Kehidupan yeoja itu jadi semakin indah bersama orang tua-nya , orang tua-nya kembali memperhatikan Sungmin sama seperti saat kehidupan mereka dulu , mereka lebih sering tersenyum saat ini. Bagi Sungmin tidak ada yang lebih membahagia-kan dari ini semua

"Umma , apa kalian kembali seperti ini karena aku menerima perjodohan-ku dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin saat ia sedang duduk bersama ibu-nya di taman rumah-nya

"Hmm…itu juga salah satu kebahagiaan umma karena kau bisa mendapat namja yang umma yakini akan bisa membuat hidup-mu bahagia kelak" Jawab Nyonya Lee

"Kenapa umma yakin begitu pada namja yang baru umma temui?" Tanya Sungmin pada ibu-nya yang sekarang menatap wajah anak gadis-nya sambil tersenyum. Tidak salah senyum manis Sungmin turun dari ibu-nya

"Kau tau , kenapa kita bisa seperti sekarang lagi?" Tanya Nyonya Lee

"Kenapa? Jangan katakan karena Kyuhyun" Kata Sungmin

"Hahaha…kau benar sayang , Kyuhyun-lah yang mengingatkan bagaimana sikap kami yang salah terhadapmu , bagaimana ia mengatakan kau adalah orang paling merasa sedih dan ketidak adilan kami yang selalu menghindar dari kenangan buruk , Kyuhyun-lah yang menyadarkan kami. Dari sana umma tau Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi-mu sayang" Jelas nyonya Lee pada anak gadis-nya

"…." Sungmin hanya diam , ia sekarang tau satu hal yang penting

.

.

Malam sudah datang , akhir-nya Tuan Lee sudah sampai di rumah mereka kembali sehabis pulang dari kantor-nya. Mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga

"Bagaiamana keadaan Ahjuma Seo?" Tanya Tuan Lee pada istri-nya yang baru datang dari dapur membawakan minuman

"Masih kurang sehat , jadi aku menyuruh-nya untuk pulang istirahat , maka-nya sementara kita yang mengurus rumah" Jawab Nyonya Lee sambil menaruh minuman untuk suami , ia sendiri dan Sungmin

"Oh….Sungmin appa mau bicara" Kata Tuan Lee lagi

"Ne?" Tanya Sungmin siap mendengar appa-nya bicara

"Umma dan appa mau ke Jepang , kami ada bisnis sebentar , kau tidak apa kan dirumah sendiri?" Tanya Tuan Lee hati-hati

"Gwenchana appa , aku sudah biasa sendiri kan?" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum , agar orang tua-nya tidak khawatir walaupun ada rasa sedih di hati-nya

"Ahniya , kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin sendiri dirumah , sementara Ahjuma Seo juga tidak dirumah" Tolak Nyonya Lee

"Hmm..changkaman" Kata Tuan Lee lalu ia mengambil ponsel-nya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Yeobboseo….iya saya hmm boleh saya minta bantuan?...Ia nanti saya hubungi lagi" Kata Tuan Lee lalu memutus sambungan telepon

"Sayang kamu selama satu bulan tinggal di rumah Keluarga Cho saja ya , appa akan mengatakan-nya nanti pada Tuan Cho," Kata Tuan Lee sambil tersenym senang karena sudah mendapat solusi

"Mwo? A..appa , kenapa—"

"Sebentar appa mau menghubungi Tuan Cho dulu" Sela Tuan Lee tanpa memberi Sungmin kesempatan bicara

"Sudah ya sayang sana tidur sudah malam" Kata Nyonya Lee lalu meninggalkan Sungmin sediri di ruang keluarga

"Ta…tapi, HAHHH~~~~ menyebalkan" Gerutu Sungmin

…..~O~…..

"Andwe noona , sudah berapa kali aku bilang sih , aku tidak mau!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari arah meja makan keluarga Cho

Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cho sibuk memandangi kedua anak-nya yang sedang berdebat sambil menggeleng dan terus melanjutkan makan mereka. Sementara Heechul sedang menyendokkan Kimchi pada adik-nya , Kyuhyun seolah seperti anak kecil hanya menutup mulut-nya dan menggeleng.

Semua anggota keluarga itu tau bagaimana sifat Heechul yang pemaksa dan tidak suka dibantah , jadi kedua orang tua mereka hanya diam saja melihat tingkah lau kedua anak-nya.

"Kyu kau itu seperti anak kecil tau! Cepat makan , aku tidak suka melihat makanan disisa-sisakan begini!" Bentak Heechul masih berusaha memasukan sesendok Kimchi kedalam mulut adik-nya

"Noona kalau kau tidak suka , kenapa tidak dimakan sendiri saja! Aku benci sayuran!" Kyuhyun ikut membentak Heechul

Satu hal lagi semua anggota Cho juga tau bagaimana kejahilan dari seorang Cho Heechul , apalagi pada adik kesayangan-nya. Walaupun ini sedikit merepotkan tapi ia akan terus memaksa sampai adik-nya itu memohon pada-nya.

Mereka saudara jadi pasti memiliki sedikit persamaan , tidak tapi banyak malah. Kyuhyun sama keras kepala-nya dengan Heechul , tidak mau mengalah dan level kejahilan-nya berada dibawah tingkat Heechul

"Sudah , biarkan saja Chullie," Sela Umma mereka

"Andwe , ayo Kyuhyun makan!" Teriak Heechul lagi

"TIDAK!" Balas Kyuhyun meneriaki noona-nya , pada akhir-nya Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling kejar seperti apa yang dua anak kecil sering lakukan , beda-nya mereka berdua sudah sama-sama besar

Orang tua mereka lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas , tanpa kedua anak itu tau ada seseorang yang yang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Nyonya Cho yang seperti-nya sudah tau siapa yang datang langsung membukakan pintu. Seorang gadis manis sudah berdiri disana bersama kedua orang tua-nya , koper pink juga ikut mendampingi gadis itu.

"Wah…sudah datang m ayo masuk sekalian makan malam" Ajak Nyonya Cho

"Mianhae , bukan maksud tidak mau tapi kami haru berangkat sebentar lagi , pesawat kami akan take off 30 menit lagi" Jawab Nyonya Lee dengan raut wajah sedih-nya

"Ohh…gwencahana," Jawab Nyonya Cho

"Ehmmm,…saya titip Sungmin selama sebulan ya , kami mohon bantuan-nya" Kata Tuan Lee

"Tenang saja , kami akan menjaga calon menantu kami dengan baik…^^" Jawab Tuan Cho sambil melihat Sungmin dan tersenyum

"Baiklah , kami percaya , jadi kami berangkat dulu , Minnie yang baik ya , umma appa pergi dulu" Kata Tuan Lee sambil berjalan menuju kemobil mereka seraya melambaikan tangan

"Ne , appa umma hati-hati…^^" Jawab Sungmin ikut melambaikan tangan

Saat mobil kedua orang tua-nya tidak terlihat sama sekali , sungmin kembali memutar tubuh-nya menghadap Tuang dan Nyonya Cho yang mungkin akan menjadi appa dan uma mertua Sungmin.

"Hmm…Minnie kita makan dulu yuk" Ajak Nyonya Cho

Tepat saat mereka kan masuk kedalam rumah tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara jeritan seorang perempuan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…dasar kurang ajaaar!" Pekik Yeoja itu , Sungmin yang merasa penasar lalu mendongakan kepala-nya kedalam

Disana ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk tertawa diatas sofa sambil memandangi Heechul yang terduduk dibawah dengan segumpal bulu abu-abu di pangkuan-nya.

"Kyuhyun jangan bertindak kekanakan!" Bentak Tuang Cho yang melihat kejadian itu

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung menoleh—masih dalam posisi berdiri diatas sofa dengan tangan kiri-nya memeluk perut-nya dan tangan kiri-nya menunjuk sang noona.

"Hahahaha…siapa suruh memaksaku makan sayur" Ucap Kyuhyun belum sadar dengan kedatangan seorang tamu

"Bodoh.." Gumam seseorang dengan pelan-nya

" Cepat kembali ke meja makan!" Suruh Nyonya Cho

Saat Tuang dan Nyonya Cho mengingkir dari pintu masuk , barulah saat itu Sungmin muncul dengan tubuh kecil-nya. Kyuhyun yang tadi-nya masih tertawa keras kini melambatkan tawa-nya karena melihat Sungmin yang masih memandang-nya dengan pandangan 'dasar-orang-bodoh' yang sudah pasti menjurus pada-nya

"Minnie…" Panggil Kyuhyun spontan

-TBC-

Annyeong….*dance SPY  
>I'm come back…<br>hehehe  
>mian saya updatenya lamaaaaa banget….*kayak ada yg nungguin aja…!<br>buat chingudeul yang udah menyempatkan ripiuuu saya ucapkan terima kasih..*hug atu2

Mind to review again?


	13. Chapter 13

**Title** : Born in Winter {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}

**Author** : Cho Kyomin

**Cast** : Super Junior , and other? With new cast!

**Genre **: Romance , Fluff(?) , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort , OOC ,

**Length** : Chaptered ( Chaptered **13** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri , tapi cerita milik saya sendiri yang terinspirasi setelah menonton salah satu k-drama yaitu Dream High. Makin lama makin gaje juga nih FF…-,-'.. Don't like , Don't Read , Don't Bashing

**Warning **: Judul gak nyambung , gaje , abal , typo(s) , delel dan mulai melenceng dari jalur utama…hadeh -_-'

**Pair **: KyuMin

**« {GyeoEul-e Taeeonan}»**

"_Bodoh.." Gumam seseorang dengan pelan-nya_

" _Cepat kembali ke meja makan!" Suruh Nyonya Cho_

_Saat Tuang dan Nyonya Cho mengingkir dari pintu masuk , barulah saat itu Sungmin muncul dengan tubuh kecil-nya. Kyuhyun yang tadi-nya masih tertawa keras kini melambatkan tawa-nya karena melihat Sungmin yang masih memandang-nya dengan pandangan 'dasar-orang-bodoh' yang sudah pasti menjurus pada-nya_

"_Minnie…" Panggil Kyuhyun spontan_

-Chap 13-

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun , malah ia langsung melongos mendekati Heechul yang masih sibuk mengelus gumpalan bulu berwarna abu-abu.

"Onnie itu kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil ikut berjongkok

"Minnie…huwee…masak Heebum di lempar begitu sama Kyuhyun , lihat….Heebum-ku sedang sekarat!" Kata Heechul hiperbola sambil memasang tampang sedihnya

"Omo~ kasian Heeebum , Hyaku…." Panggil Sungmin sambil menoleh kebelakang

"Hyaku…loh? Hyaku mana?" Pekik Sungmin sambil mulai mencari binatang kesayangan-nya

"Hyaku mana Minnie?" Tanya Heechul yang mulai sadar kalau calon adik iparnya itu sedang kehilangan sesuatu

"Molla , tadi sebelum aku masuk Hyaku ingin turun dari pangkuanku , jadi ku biarkan , karena biasanya ia selalu tau jalan pulang" Jawab Sungmin mulai panic , ia mulai berlari keluar , sementara Kyuhyun dan Heechul mengikuti Sungmin

"Omo Minnie jangan-jangan Hyaku tersesat , dia kan baru petama kali kesini , mana tau ia jalan pulang" Kata Heechul masih sambil mengelus bulu-bulu halus Heebum

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin masih mencoba mencari kucing manis itu di halaman rumah keluarga Cho

"Minnie tenang…." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara dan mendekati Sungmin hendak ingin memeluk tubuh gadis itu , setidaknya menurutnya itulah cara untuk menenangkan Sungmin

"Minnie kita cari disana saja ya" Sela Heechul sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin masuk lebih jauh ke halaman rumahnya , ingin menjauhkan Sungmin dari jangkauan Kyuhyun

"Noo—"

"Rasakan…:p" Kata Heechul dengan hanya menggerakan bibirnya saja lalu mehrong pada Kyuhyun yang menatap-ya kesal

Beberapa menit Heeechul dan Sungmin masih mencari-cari keberadaan Hyaku , tapi ternyata masih belum ditemukan. Bahkan kedua wanita itu hampir menyerah,

"Miawww…." Akhirnya ada suara kucing

"Hyaku!" Pekik Sungmin , tapi pandangannya yang mulanya sudah cerah kembali meredup karena menyadari yang barusan mengeong itu adalah Heebum

Dengan perlahan Heebum mengisyaratkan Heechul agar tubuhnya di turunkan , karena Heechul sudah mengerti dengan keinginan peliharaannya ia mengikuti kemauan kucing abu kesayangannya itu.

Dengan cepat Heebum menghilang diantara semak yang merupakan tumbuhan rambat yang dijadikan pagar halaman keluarga Cho. Karena Sungmin sangat ingin menemukan Hyaku ia berniat untuk mengikuti langkah heebum yang sepertinya sudah berjalan di keluar diantara jalanan yang gelap.

"Biar aku saja , kalian tunggu disini" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar halaman untuk menemukan Heebum yang menurutnya sudah tau dimana Hyaku berada*ikatan batin gituh*

"Tapi aku mau ikut..." Rengek Sungmin pada Heechul , tapi ternyata wanita itu juga menahan tubuh Sungmin.

"Tenang saja , Kyuhyun pasti bisa menemukan Hyaku , ini juga untuk membuktikan seberapa besar perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk membuatmu bahagia" Kata Heechul

"Tapi kan—"

"Ayo masuk , lebih baik kita tunggu di dalam , kau tau udara diluar sangat dingin , bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" Interupsi Heechul sambil menarik lengan Sungmin yang sebenarnya masih berusaha melepaskan diri

"Jangan keras kepala Min!" Kata Heechul yang ternyata berhasil membuat gadis mungil itu melepas perhatiannya dari jalanan

'Tapi kan ini sudah malam dan juga...Kyuhyun tidak memakai jaket' Batin Sungmin , entah ia sadar atau malah tidak sadar dengan kata hatinya sendiri

…..~O~…..

*KYUHYUN POV*

Aish...perjuanganku tidak lepas-lepas dari campur tangan kedua kucing itu. Tapi sudahlah toh juga ini demi Sungminku , heh...kemana Heebum? Sial aku kehilangan jejaknya , memang kedua kucing itu paling suka melihatku menderita!

Jam berapa ini? Sial aku lupa memakai jaket , mana sudah malam lagi. Kuharap mereka segera kutemukan lalu membawanya pulang dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari Sungmin. Hahaha...aku jadi tidak sabar ,tapi sabar Kyuhyun perjuanganmu nanti pasti akan mendapat hasil yang selama ini kau inginkan.

Tapi kenapa aku belum melihat kucing itu ya?

_Wush…~_

fuuhh…dingin sekali,dingin begini aku jadi ingat Minnie. Dipikir-pikir kenapa terasa lebih dingin sikap Minnie padaku ya? Apa aku seburuk itu sampai dia sama sekali tidak mau bersikap lebih hangat padaku, seolah aku ini memang orang yang tidak pantas untuknya, bahkan mendekatpun mungkin aku tidak pantas untuknya.

Hah…kenapa aku jadi serius begini? Eh…tapi aku seharusnya memang serius kan? Ini masalah masa depanku, coba saja pikirkan , bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak mendapatkan pendamping yang baik? Bisa melarat hidupku dan anak-anakku, apalagi aku berencana mempunyai anak yang banyak…hahahahaha*kyu dipikiran lo Cuma ada bwt anak!

Ya! Cho Kyuhyun hentikan dulu pikiranmu yang terlalu jauh itu, ingat kau kesini untuk mencari dua gumpalan bulu yang sangat menyebalkan itu, mereka memang selalu menyusahkan ku!

"Miawww…" Itu suara kucing kan? Dimana?

Lalu saat aku melihat lebih dekat ada siluet bayangan samar di belokan gang yang ada didepanku.

"Omo~~ kenapa lampunya redup sekali" Gumam ku sambil merapatkan pelukanku ke tubuhku yang sekarang sedang menggigil kedinginan

"YA!"

Lampu…oh lampu, kenapa kalian tega! Sial, kalau aku yeoja sudah pasti aku akan menangis sekarang, bayangkan malam-malam, dingin, sepi, dan sekarang lampu jalan MATI~! Sayangnya aku namja, jadi tidak mungkin kan aku menangis.

_Sreeett_

"Hmmpp…" Perasaanku mengatakan tadi ada yang lewat, batinku sambil menahan nafas

_Glek_

Tadi itu a-apa? Oh tuhan. Cobaan-Mu terlalu berat, aku sekarang mau mencari kucing bukan uji nyali, baiklah sebelum itu aku mengaku kalau nyaliku itu kecil jadi tolong hentikan!

"Hyaaaaa….."

_Gedebuggg_

Oh…demi Sungmin-ku yang manis, yang cantik, aku belum mau mati konyol ditangan hantu malam ini.

"Miawww…"

"Miaww…miaww…"

Heh? Kucing? Perlahan kubuka mataku…

Heebum! Hyaku! Akhirnyaaaa….aku lega sekali kukira kalian hantu! Beraninya kalian menakutiku!

*KYUHYUN POV*

*AUTHOR POV*

"Ayo pulang bodoh" Geram Kyuhyun sambil mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang tadi memang terjatuh saat ketakutan akan hantu yang menghiasi fantasinya tadi.

_Nyuutt_

"Akhh…aish…apa lagi ini?" Erang Kyuhyun saat kesusahan untuk berdiri,

'Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini, Engkau tau rumah hambamu ini jauh,' Batin *gak penting* Kyuhyun miris sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dengan mencoba berpegangan pada tembok yang tepat berada disamping tubuhnya,

Akhirnya, dengan langkah terseok-seok seperti kakek-kakek kelewat umur Kyuhyun mulai menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya kembali kerumah namja Cho itu. Saat berjalan menuju rumahnya tak henti-hentinya namja itu mengumpat tetang kesialannya yang datang berturut-turut hari itu,

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumahnya, ternyata tidak seorang pun yang datang dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Karena sedang sangat kesal akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit lebih keras

_TOK  
>TOK<em>

"Ya…seseorang buka pintunya!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil bertumpu pada pintu rumah yang baru saja ia ketuk saking kerasnya,

_Cekleekk_

_Gedebugg_

Dengan sangat tidak elit Kyuhyun kembali terjatuh, karena pintu yang tadinya ia jadikan tumpuan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan akhirnya..see, namja jangkung itu sedang meregang nyawa sambil menggendong dua kucing yang masih setia berada didalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Akh…sekalian bunuh saja aku sekarang" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat tercekat akibat pintu yang dengan tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sementara si pembuka pintu masih mematung melihat ke bawahnya sambil menatap dengan bingung dengan namja yang masih meregang nyawa itu.

"Omo~~ kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya

"Minnie-ah tolong aku, help me.." Rengek Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik rok Sungmin yang memang Sungmin sendiri berdiri tepat disamping Sungmin

"YA! Dasar mesum! Kau sengaja mengintipku kan?" Teriak Sungmin yang baru sadar akan posisi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan sangat mudah melihat apa yang ada di balik rok Sungmin, tanpa berfikir dua kali Sungmin langsung menendang Bagian tubuh Kyuhyun secara brutal lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa lagi

"Oh~~ Tuhan ampunilah dosanya" Lirih Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi terlentang di depan pintu yang terbuka, dan tidak seorang pun menghampirinya untuk sekedar membantu namja malang itu, naasnya orang terakhir yang ia lihat malah semakin memperburuk keadaan karena menghajarnya habis-habisan

Kyuhyun sadar sih ini juga salahnya, tapi kan dia tidak sengaja mau bagaimana lagi coba? Sok tutup mata, cih…sok banget tuh namanya.

"Meooww…" Tampak sekarang dua kucing itu sudah melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tangan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka tanpa belas kasihan

"Ya! Tak seorang pun peduli padaku!" Kata Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak. Peduli sekali akan mengganggu tetanggaa, yang ia butuhkan saat ini yaitu pertolongan. Demi PSp ku tersayang kaki dan badan Kyuhyun sangat sakit

"Huh~sepertinya memang harus sendiri" gumam Kyuhyun dan menguatkan dirinya, memotivasi diri sendiri kalau ia pria (emang laki kan?) dan seorang pria harus bisa bertahan hidup sendiri walaupun di kondisi yang kritis seperti sekarang ini—pikir Kyuhyun berlebihan. Tapi sudahlah biarkan saja,

Saat Kyuhyun sudah dapat berdiri walaupun masih harus dengan berpegangan, dengan langkah pelan ia mulai masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kaki terkilir itu sungguh neraka,

"Eh…Sungmin-ah kenapa bersembunyi disitu? Ah…ne, mianhae soal yang tadi aku kan tidak sengaja" Kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada sesosok Yeoja yang kini sedang mengintip dari balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga

"Ayo aku bantu" Kata Sungmin yang mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan membantu memapah Kyuhyun untuk mencapai sofa

Saat Sungmin akan melepas lengan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun yang sudah berpegangan pada sofa tidak memerlukan bantuannya dan bisa duduk sendiri.

"Ak..akh…Sungmin-ah tolong aku, aku tidak bisa sendiri ini sangat sakit" Kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih kembali tangan Sungmin

"Eh…benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil kembali menolong Kyuhyun sampai ia benar-benar duduk di sofa. Namun saat Sungmin hendak pergi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menahan Sungmin dengan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin sepertinya tidak suka dengan tindakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi

"Ah..ahni, hanya saja…" Kyuhyun memeotong kata-katanya sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya sedang memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Sungmin

"Terlalu lama" Kata Sungmin lalu kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya hanya bisa menatap punggung yeoja yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya

"Ck...tidak ada yang peduli padaku" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang terkilir,

Rasa sakit yang menyerang kakinya setiap Kyuhyun menggerakkannya membuat namja itu merasa jengah, karena merasa kesal Kyuhyun langsung mencoba berdiri dengan langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan disangga sebelah kakinya yang terkilir.

"Arrghh…" Jerit Kyuhyun saat kakinya kini terasa seperti di sayat-sayat gergaji yang sudah berkarat

Karena tubuhnya limbung, langsung saja ia jatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di belakangnya. Ia pejamkan matanya berusaha meredam rasa sakit di kakinya, sambil menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya ke belakang ia tarik nafas-nya pelan.

"Sial…" Umpat Kyuhyun masih sambil memejamkan matanya, ia kesal habis mencari kucing-kucing itu ia cedera dan sekarang sama sekali tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Mungkin tidak dengan orang tuanya, karena mereka pasti sudah tidur, tapi dimana noona dan gadisnya itu. Apa kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang juga sama sekali dapat menggerakkan hati Sungmin, ayolah, Kyuhyun sudah menderita seperti ini, luluhlah sedikit

"Kalau masih sakit jangan dipaksakan, obati tau! Kudengar kau itu jenius di sekolah kenapa jadi bodoh begini?" Tiba-tiba suara Sungmin memecah keheningan yang tadi dubuat Kyuhyun

Sambil membuka matanya pelan, ia mulai mengintip meyakinkan siapa yang sedang menempelkan benda dingin di kakinya yang terkilir. Dan benar saja, disana ada Sungmin yang dengan telaten mulai memijit perlahan kaki Kyuhyun, sejenak namja itu sedikit tertegun,

"YA! Sakit!" Bentak Kyuhyun saat Sungmin agak menekan keras pada titik yang menurut Kyuhyun paling sakit

"Kau membentakku? Hanya karena ku tekan sedikit? Lemah sekali. Rasakan ini!" Kata Sungmin sambil meremas pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun

"Akhh…mi..mianhae Minnie-ah, tolong jangan siksa aku!" Ringis Kyuhyun saat sakit itu mulai mendera kakinya lagi

"Makanya kau diam saja, tahan bodoh" Ucap Sungmin kembali mulai memijat pelan kaki Kyuhyun

"Hmm…gomawo" Ucap Kyuhyun saat ia mulai tenang dan mulai menikmati pijatan Sungmin

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah membawa Hyaku kembali aku sudah sangat senang, naikan kakimu, aku lelah berjongkok tau!" Kata Sungmin ketus di kata terakhirnya, baru saat itu Kyuhyun sadar kalau dari tadi Sungmin berjongkok memijat kakinya karena tentu saja kaki Kyuhyun seloyoran di bawah, sepertinya pemandangan tadi lebih mirip adegan si pembantu yang sedang memijat kaki si majikan*plak

"Eh…mianhae," Kata Kyuhyun lalu mulai menggerakan kakinya untuk naik dan menaruhnya di paha Sungmin.

"Apa disini sakit?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menekan bagian kaki Kyuhyun yang Nampak kebiruan

"Akh, ne sakit sekali" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit itu

"Sebaiknya besok kita kedokter, untung saja besok hari minggu" Ucap Sungmin masih memijat kaki Kyuhyun. Sementara namja itu hanya sibuk menikmati wajah Sungmin yang tampak serius menangani kaki Kyuhyun

'Hahh..kami seperti pasangan suami istri saja' Batin Kyuhyun bahagia

…..~O~…..

Pagi sudah menjelang, terlihat semburat warna jingga di ufuk timur, tetesan embun mulai menyusuri lekuk daun yang mengikuti gerak gravitasi dan akhirnya jatuh di permukaan tanah. Pagi yang indah tapi tidak untuk seorang namja yang sepertinya hanya untuk duduk saja kesusahan

"Akh..appo, semoga saja benar hari ini Minnie mau mengantarku ke Dokter atau Rumah Sakit, jangan sampai malah Umma atau appa atau Nonna..eh? noona tidak mungkin! Yang pasti jangan sampai orang lain yang mengantarku!" Erang Kyuhyun frustasi, bagaimana bisa orang yang baru bangun bias secerewet dia, ckckck

_Ceklekk_

"Chagi kakimu bagaimana? Kata Minnie kakimu cedera sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Cho yang sekarang sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun

"Hnn…hanya keseleo sedikit umma, kemarin juga Minnie sudah merawatnya kok.." Kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"Tidak, kau harus kerumah sakit, sekarang ayo sarapan dulu" Ajak Nyonya Cho sambil mencoba membantu anaknya berdiri

"Sebentar umma, aku—"

"Ah…kau belum sikat gigi dan mandi ya, tapi tidak usah mandi sikat gigi saja ya, ayo umma antarkan" Sela Nyonya Cho lagi dan mengantar anak laki-lakinya ke kamar mandi pribadinya

"Umma begini ak—"

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat sikat gigi, banyak orang yang menunggumu di meja makan" Sela Nyonya Cho lagi dan sekarang sambil menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan Sikat giginya

Walaupun apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan belum sempat ia keluarkan, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah ibunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggosok giginya.

"Umma biarkan aku bertanya kali ini sekali saja, jangan menyelaku ok!" Pinta Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang menuruni tangga

"Memang siapa yang mau menyelamu chagi? Bertanya- ya bertanya saja, lucu sekali" Kata Nyonya Cho tanpa rasa bersalah, sedangkan Kyuhyun ingin sekali mendengus kesal tapi ia masih ingat kalau sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan ibu yang sangat ia sayangi

"Siapa yang mengantarku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan berharap jika jawabannya adalah Sungmin

"Menurutmu? Lihat saja nanti pasti ada yang mengantarmu kok, kalau tidak umma ya noonamu" Jawab Nyonya Cho, dan sekarang mereka sudah berbelok untuk mencapai meja makan

"Kenapa bukan Sung—"

"Wahh….nak Key kenapa sudah sampai? Tante kira nanti siang baru samapi disini" Ucap Nyonya Cho yang berhasil membuat pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke meja makan, disana terlihat tidak ada yang aneh hanya saja dua kursi yang seharusnya kosong kini ada yang menempatinya

Satu kursi disebelah tempat duduknya sekarang di duduki Sungmin—tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan protes, dan satu kursi disebelah Noona-nya diduduki oleh seorang yeoja dengan penampilan yang begitu fashionable mungkin dan sepertinya Kyuhyun belum lupa dengan pemilik wajah itu

"Kim Kibum" Desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap malas teman kecilnya itu

"Yak..Kyuhyun oppa wae? Kau sudah osteoporosis di usia yang semuda ini? Bahkan berjalan pun harus di papah Tante Cho?" Pekik yeoja itu sambil mendekati Kyuhyun

"Yak! Kakiku sakit babo!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha sendiri berjalan kearah kursinya, yah…walaupun sambil tertatih

"Pagi Sungminnie^^" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahnya

"Hnn…pagi" Jawab Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar duduk disampingnya,

"Baiklah, karena sudah lengkap mari kita sarapan sekarang" Kata Tuan Cho, dan mereka pun hendak mengambil roti masing-masing sampai sebuha suara menginterupsi acara sarapan mereka itu

"Aku mau duduk disamping Kyuhyun, dan siapa yeoja ini?" Kata Key sarkatis dan menatap tidak suka pada Sungmin, sementara yang lain hanya bisa menatap Key dan Sungmin yang sedang saling melempar deatglare

"Silahkan saja kalau kau mau, dan kau bisa pindah sekarang" Kata Sungmin sambil berdiri dan memutari meja menuju tempat duduk Key dan mengisyaratkan Key untuk segera berpindah, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya

"Siapa yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun oppa memeriksakan kakinya? He…tidak ada? Tidak ada? Ya sudah aku saja kalau begitu" Tanya Key dan akhirnya dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri

"Sudah ada yang mengantarku, dia Sung—"

"Silahkan saja, bagus itu kasian dia nanti pergi sendiri" Kata Sungmin, sementara yang lain hanya bias memandang mereka tanpa ada niat ingin mencapuri urusan ketiga orang itu—yah…kelihatannya sih begitu

'Apa-apaan ini?' Batin Kyuhyun kesal

-TBC-

Mind Review?  
>mianhaeyo karena terlalu lama update…*bow<br>mian blum bisa balez ripiuuu, tapi saya selalu membacanya kok, dan itu penyemangat tersendiri buat saya*tapi tetep aja lama postingnya-_-


End file.
